Spiraling Bat
by Benjamin236
Summary: The world will always need a Batman.Does this apply to the elemental countries as well.
1. The Boy,The Leaf,and The Bat

Spiraling Bat

**I do not own Naruto or Batman or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

_Rated M for Mature. Mostly language use and blood._

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"_Radio"_

Chapter 1:The Boy,The Leaf,and the Bat

_Story Start_

It was late night in Konoha. Most shinobi were searching to find the person who stole the forbidden scroll. Naruto Uzumaki was now with Iruka Umino. The two had just finished fighting Mizuki who originally told Naruto to steal the forbidden scroll as another way to graduate. Mizuki also told Naruto that he contained the Kyubi and that he was a demon. Naruto was now reflecting on his life and realized a few things. After all the harsh glares,the ignoring from others,and having little to no friends.

He was done with this. Done with the way they treated him. He decided then and their he was not going to be a shinobi anymore. He quit trying to be a shinobi. He also quit his dream of being Hokage.

"Naruto. I have something to give you." Iruka stated to the blonde who proved he could be a shinobi.

"If its a hiate. Then I do not want it." Naruto replied with calmness in his voice. Iruka was shocked that Naruto would not want to be a ninja.

"This hiate is the first step to becoming a ninja. If you don't want it now. Then you can wait until the next semester. That way you can home in your new skills." Iruka explained seeing as Naruto learning the Kage Bushin could take some time to master.

"I do not want to become a ninja at all. Not for Konoha. Not for any village."Naruto answered as he heard another person coming into the clearing. It was Hiruzen Saritobi. He was the current Hokage. An old man at that.

"Hello Naruto. I'm glad to see that you were able to catch the traitor. You do know that catching a traitor means that you can become a ninja right." Hiruzen stated to the blonde haired boy.

"Yeah I know that but I do not want to become a shinobi." Naruto replied.

"Why not Naruto. Your close to earning the villages respect." Hiruzen stated as he saw Naruto hold out two scrolls. One with a spiral symbol,another with three curve lines in a circle. Hizuren was shocked that he had those two scroll's in his hand.

"That's not what my parent's wanted. I was suppose to be seen as a hero. Not as an outcast."Naruto stated to the two shinobi.

"Your planning on becoming a nuke nin Naruto?" Iruka questioned his former student.

"I already told you. I am not becoming a shinobi no matter who you get to try to convince me." Naruto explained to the two.

"Come on Naruto. This is a nice joke but it needs to end soon before some thinks your serious. I mean the team assignments are not for two weeks. You can still be on a team." Hiruzen stated to Naruto.

"I'm not laughing." Naruto replied as his voice was serious.

"Let's go back to the Hokage tower. We can discuss more about what caused your thoughts to change." Hiruzen said as the trio made their way back to the Hokage's tower.

_Hokage Tower_

The Hokage Tower was pack tonight. Simply because the council was waiting to be informed on who took the villages forbidden scroll. Naruto,Iruka,and Hiruzen walked into the room. The people in the room were silent when the three came in. They were able to get a seat before Hiruzen addressed the council.

"Greetings Council. I was able to find out who took the forbidden scroll. It was Mizuki. Thanks to the aid of Naruto Uzumaki and Iruka Umino. The two were able to stop Mizuki and retrieve the scroll" Hiruzen stated to the members in the room.

"I believe it was Naruto who stole the scroll in the first place." Danzou stated as he glared at Naruto who said nothing.

"Leave the boy alone. He has done nothing to harm any of you" Hiashi said to his fellow council member.

"Except contain the fox who killed our loved ones." A shinobi exclaimed before being dragged away by ANBU. Hiruzen's law was still in effect after all.

"Well you don't have to worry about me no more because I quit trying to be a shinobi." Naruto proclaimed as the council was in a stand still.

"So your just going to quit because of a few civilians?"Tsume asked as Naruto turned his attention to her.

"A few civilians. Are you kidding me Tsume. You try being the boy with no friends. You try being the person who has to try to gain peoples approval. You try going through life being glared at by people you don't even know! Besides being a person without a kekki genkai or skill is hard." Naruto stated to the council.

"What does having a kekki genkai have to do with your current situation?"Shikaku asked.

"Simple. Konoha has a lot of clans with them and they seem to be popular with the civilians. It's hard being a orphan in a shinobi village seeing as orphans don't have a lot to begin with and have to build themselves up in the public's eye."Naruto stated to the current Nara clan head.

"I understand. Orphans do have to prove to the public they can be trusted and with you and your certain situation. You weren't able to prove yourself." Inoichi said getting his point.

"Glad you see things my way. Anyway I have to go so I may see you guys again eventually." Naruto stated to the council.

"Your not going any where Naruto!" Danzou yelled. He wasn't about to let the Jinchuuriki walk away just like that.

"Really now. Then let me tell you something. I quit being a shinobi for one thus meaning I don't have to follow what the Hokage or any other ninja tells me. Two I prepared for this day for the longest. You can say I think two steps ahead."Naruto replied as he pulled out another scroll which had a red leaf symbol on it.

"What is that boy?" Homura asked the jinchuuriki.

"In the scroll its a letter from the Fire Daimyou stating that I can leave Konoha without going through the council. Their for I can leave" Naruto stated as the council was in an uproar.

"We can't have you leave Naruto. What about your friends?" Chouza asked seeing as Naruto was friends with a few people his age.

"I don't have that many but I will leave them a letter."Naruto replied to the Akamichi .

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do to make sure you stay in Konoha?" Hiruzen asked the blonde.

"Not really. I will find my purpose eventually old man." Naruto answered.

"Then go Naruto Namikaze. You are excused" Hiruzen said in a defeated voice as Naruto left the tower with a grin on his face. As the council was shocked yet again at his full name.

"**Nice job."A voice in his head commented.**

_Thanks Kyubi. Anyway I'm glad I was able to prepare for this scenario. It was only a matter of time. _Naruto thought.

"**I didn't think you would quit being a shinobi though. I thought we were just going to leave Konoha?" **Kyubi asked the blonde.

_Reading my parents letter really sent me over the edge. It made me realize that ninja's have no honor among themselves._ Naruto thought while remembering his mothers letter.

"**Are you going to your parents house?" Kyubi asked.**

_'I plan on sleeping their tonight. _Naruto thought. He made his way to his parents house which was in the clan district of Konoha. He was able to find his parents house. It was pretty big to say the least. It was about two stories overall. He walked past the gate and walked on the stone path towards the front door. He noticed that the door was locked. He remembered his parents say something about a blood seal. He pricked his finger and wiped the blood on the door knob. The door opened and Naruto walked in. The inside of the house looked great. The walls had a nice blue and white color pattern. He walked around the house just to explore it for about thirty minutes. He went to his parents room which was upstairs. He noticed that their bedroom was painted a nice shade of green. He also noticed the crib in the room. It made him happy to know that his parents were ready for him. He walked to the closet in their and noticed that their was cloths in them. He tried a few on and learned they fit on him. He picked some of the cloths in the sealing scroll. Hey he might not be a shinobi but their were a few skills that he could use. He then worked on the letter's to his closest friends. It took him most of the night but he finished them. All of the letters were sealed and addressed to the people he cared for. He finally went to sleep. Hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

_Next Day_

It was morning in Konoha. Naruto was ready to deal with what the village had in store for him. He got up and took a shower. After his shower he got dressed. He was now wearing a pair of black pants,a white muscle shirt,a black vest,and a pair of black boots. After he got dressed he went to his parents scroll vault. He took what was in their and sealed them in one huge scroll.

"**What's in the huge scroll?" Kyubi questioned the blonde.**

_Ten scrolls. One was ninjutsu scroll,a genjutsu scroll, two taijutsu scrolls,one kenjutsu scroll,a fuuinjutsu scroll,and four scroll's with money. _Naruto thought.

"**Are you going to destroy this place?" Kyubi asked her container.**

_What. No. I am going to reactivate the security seals thought. I don't want anyone stepping on my property. _Naruto thought as he went into the living room. His father said that the security seal switch was behind a picture of a spiral. He found it and channeled chakra into it. The seal glowed red which meant it was re-activated and that if you were not Naruto. You were in deep trouble.

"**Wouldn't the explosive seals harm you when you walk out?" Kyubi asked not wanting their container to get hurt.**

_Seeing as my chakra reactivated them they will not harm me. If I had to bring a guest I would channel my chakra into where the seals are outside to deactivate them. _Naruto thought while making sure he had everything before going to the door.

"**Well lets go."Kyubi said** as Naruto walked out the house. He had a feeling that he would come back to it one day.

He was now walking down the street. He was going to Ichiraku's for breakfast like he usually do. He noticed people were giving him looks. Some were happy that he was leaving. Some civilians as well as ninja's were angry due to the fact that he was the son of Minato Namikaze and he was leaving the village. He was now at Ichiraku's. The smell of their ramen would have to be one of the things he missed the most. He walked into Ichiraku's and sat on his usual stool.

"Good Morning Naruto."Ayame greeted as she came from the kitchen.

"Hey sis. I guess you heard that I found out who my parents were huh."Naruto said as she nodded.

"Don't think I'm going to treat you any different Naruto Uzumaki."Another person stated as they came into view. It was Teuchi Ichiraku.

"Glad to here it old man. Now give me one of everything. I might as well enjoy it."Naruto replied while Teuchi went and started to make the order while Ayame stayed up front to talk to Naruto.

"So what are you going to do seeing as your leaving the village?"Ayame asked.

"I'll find something to do. Trust me."Naruto replied.

"It better be legal because if not then your going to get it."Ayame threatened the person she saw as a little brother.

"Don't worry sis. I plan on doing something very productive once I find it."Naruto stated as Teuchi came out with his food. Naruto ate the food slow. Actually savoring the flavors. Naruto was finished eating thirty minutes later.

"Thank you Ayame,old man Teuchi. It really mean's a lot that you care for me."Naruto stated while he handed the two an envelop.

"What's this Naruto?"Teuchi asked looking at the envelop with a confused look.

"Its a letter I wrote to each of you. There is a check in their as well. "Naruto replied.

"I really don't want you to leave Naruto."Ayame said pleading before giving Naruto a hug.

"I know Ayame but it's just the fact that I'm tired of being ignored."Naruto said looking Ayame in the eye.

"Ayame. Let Naruto go. I can tell he will be successful in no matter what he does. Just promise us that you come back to Ichiraku's Ramen and eat one day."Teuchi stated to the blonde Namikaze.

"Don't worry old man. I will, believe that."Naruto stated as Ayame let him go.

"You better Naruto or else I will come and find you."Ayame said with determination.

"I will believe me."Naruto replied while he walked away from Ayame and Teuchi. It was hard walking away from the people he viewed as his sister and uncle. He decided then and their that he was going visit the Hokage. Hopefully Hiruzen could call the others who have not received their letter and talk to them in the Hokage Tower rather than in public.

_Hokage Tower_

Naruto showed up at the Hokage tower. He told the Hokage who he wanted to see and told him to call them their. A few minutes later Naruto's closest friends were in the tower. All six of them.

"Naruto. What's going on?" Tenten asked. Naruto knew Tenten because he shopped at her parents store.

"I'm leaving Konoha." Naruto stated as his friends were shocked.

"Why would you leave Naruto. I mean sure you failed this year's exams but you can still become a shinobi next year." Rock Lee said. Rock Lee knew Naruto because he and Naruto use to have class together.

"I don't want to be a shinobi Lee. I just hate what Shinobi call honor."Naruto stated one of his reasons for leaving.

"I see your point Naruto. Seeing as most shinobi don't have honor." Shikamaru replied as Samurai's were known for honor while shinobi tended to play dirty.

"Just make sure you come back Naruto. I want you to see my newest art work." Sai stated while Naruto nodded. Sai and Naruto use to be in the same orphanage together.

"As you can see I just want to find a new purpose in life. Away from this village so that I can find myself."Naruto said to his friends.

"It's cool Naruto. Just stay safe." Kiba said while Akamaru leaped on to Naruto's head and licked his face a little before stopping.

"I will Kiba." Naruto replied.

"Well if your leaving then here." Choji said giving Naruto a bag of chips. Shikamaru and the Hokage were shocked. An Akamichi giving away food meant that they really trust them.

"Thanks for the food Choji. Here guys,I each wrote you a letter and left you guys something in their as well. I will try to stay in touch with you guys." Naruto stated handing them their letters. He still had a few left.

"Here old timer. This is for a few of your anbu ninja's who had my back since I could remember." Naruto said giving Hiruzen a few letter's. Hiruzen noticed that they were addressed to their code names.

"You do know that dog retired right?" Hiruzen asked as Naruto nodded.

"I know that. Have both dog ANBU read it. It's two letter in one envelope." Naruto explained.

" Anyway Naruto. I hope you have a safe trip and become successful in whatever you do."Hiruzen stated as Akamaru jumped off Naruto's head and went back on to Kiba's head.

"Don't worry guys,old man. I will." Naruto said before leaving the tower and walked towards the village gate. He showed the guards the letter and was able to leave with no problem.

_A week later_

Naruto arrived in Wave Country. He was able to get a boat ride so that he could go into the town. He noticed that their was a bridge being built and wanted to meet who was building such a huge bridge. He asked the person named Kaji who was taking him across the ocean. He said it was Tazuna. A person with a dream to make the Wave free from their tyrant known as Gato. They made it to the shore where Naruto gave Kaji some money and thanked him for the trip. Kaji was happy that he was able to get paid and left. Naruto was walking around the entire town and noticed how sad the people were and wanted to change that. He wanted to see them happy again and see this town prosper once more. He continued walking until he ran into a old man. He looked at his clothing and took a guess that this was Tazuna.

"Are you Tazuna the bridge builder?" Naruto asked the person

"And what if I am?" The person replied with a question of his own.

"I just wanted to talk to you. You look like him from what Kaji said." Naruto replied to the man.

"Well I am. Are you trying to work for me boy?" Tazuna asked the young man.

"I could use the experience. When do you think I can start?" Naruto asked the bridge builder.

"Any day you can make it. We stopped for the day." Tazuna answered.

"Can you give me about a month before I start?" Naruto asked the old man.

"Of course you can. Just knowing that you want to help me means a lot. I suggest you find a place to sleep. It's late." Tazuna replied as he looked at his watch.

"I will see you in a month then and thanks for the advice" Naruto said leaving the bridge builder. He was walking in a forest area in which he noticed a house. It looked more like a manor if anything else. He started his walk up the path. He noticed that their was a sign with letters WM on it. The sign looked like it belonged on a gate. He finally made it to the double doors. He opened them and noticed how huge the house was. This place was big on the inside and outside.

"**Naruto." Kyubi said getting Naruto's attention.**

_Yeah Kyubi. Naruto thought _while continuing his walk around this manor. He noticed that their was nothing wrong with the place besides the vines and flowers that seemed to be growing but he could fix that problem. As a matter of fact he could have this place up and running if you gave him a month or so.

"**I believe we should explore this place more. I have a feeling that there is more to this place then it leads on."Kyubi stated**

_Couldn't agree more Kyubi. _Naruto thought continuing his walk around. He was now staring at a working grandfather clock. He noticed that the time was wrong and went to go fix it. It was 10:47 not he set the time he heard the sound of gears moving. The grandfather clock moved to the side as if it was a door.

_I take it this was what you were talking about huh. _Naruto thought while looking down at the darkness.

"**Even I do not know what is down their. I suggest you proceed with caution" Kyubi advised.**

_I will. _Naruto thought looking at the darkness. He noticed that their were stairs and decided to walk down them. Not knowing what was down their. Multiple steps later he heard a noise. He was ready for whatever it was. As it turned out they were bats. They seemed to live down here due to the fact that it was nice and dark. Naruto noticed that he finally made it to the final step. Once their the cave lit itself up. Naruto noticed that their was a huge U.S penny as well as a giant Joker card.

"**I take it this person had to much money." Kyubi commented. The two had a agreement in which Naruto allowed Kyubi to see,hear,taste, and smell what he experienced.**

_This place looks like a museum if anything else. Naruto thought _while looking around and noticing the multiple suits,gadgets which were in their own display case. He decided to take a seat in front of a huge screen. Once he sat down the screen came to life. Naruto was interested with what was in front of him. That was until a person appeared on the screen. This person had spiky black hair and wore a pair of black pants and a black jacket. He wore a blue shirt under the jacket.

"My name is Bruce Wayne. I was the owner of Wayne industries. I was also the Batman. Now if you may not know who the Batman was then let me inform you. The Batman was a symbol. He was a person who would protect the innocent and bring those to justice. That was me. A person who put on this uniform and fought crime. Now I may not know who you are but I do trust that you must have some luck finding the Batcave. I want to train you into becoming the next Batman because no matter where you are. The world will always need a Batman. I have uploaded multiple files on my Bat computer. There are multiple videos that show my fighting style as well as how to repair mechanical items as well as how to make a batsuit. I have also uploaded my greatest enemies as well as my allies. Hopefully I have given you some hope as well as a brighter future."Bruce Wayne explained as the video stop playing.

"**Wow. Seems you hit the jackpot with this one" Kyubi commented.**

_The next Batman. How hard can it be. _Naruto thought to himself not knowing how much hard work he was about to put in.

"**I say we should look at some more of these files he uploaded on this Bat computer." Kyubi suggested. It never hurt to read.**

_I want to learn more about the stuff they used during his time and then move on to the training part. Naruto thought_ as it took him a few times until he learned how to use the computer. I mean the hospitals have computers but none like this. He stayed up that night learning how to use the Bat Computer to its fullest advantage. He didn't go to sleep until he had an understanding of how to use this computer.

_Next day_

It was around ten o clock in the morning. Naruto took out a bag of chips Choji gave him and ate them. He decided that today was the day that he was going to work himself until he dropped. He clicked on a file labeled Beginners training. The video started by showing Bruce wearing a black gi. He was standing straight up. Naruto did the exact same thing.

"I hope you are ready for you month of training. Do not worry by the time we are done you will have mastered the entire beginners training as well as some of the intermediate moves depending on whose training you want." Bruce stated to Naruto.

"**Naruto. I want to advise you that you still have those taijutsu and kenjutsu scroll's your parents gave you." Kyubi said to Naruto who nodded.**

_I'll practice those also seeing as Bruce's training might take a while to master. Naruto thought_ while he started copying Bruce's movements.

_One month later_

Naruto can proudly say that he felt stronger,faster,and even more smarter. In this past month he learned a lot from Bruce and parents. He knew that this was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to training but this was just fantastic. He also took the time out to read multiple books on modern technology from when Bruce was alive. He also went to visit Tazuna and his family during this month before he started working at the bridge.

"**Naruto. It has been a month right?" Kyubi asked.**

_Yeah. I believe Tazuna said something about hiring ninja's from Konoha or something like that. _Naruto thought while looking over a few of Batman's greatest villains. Most of them were impressive.

"**Well how about you show those ninja's just whose boss." Kyubi stated to Naruto.**

_I would love to show those shinobi but I can't suit up in the Bat suit for another three months. I simply don't have enough gadgets yet as well as armor plating. The Batmobile itself looks like it will take me another year or so to build seeing as I don't have the metal needed.' _Naruto answered.

"**How about you become someone else for the time being." Kyubi suggested.**

_I could do that but who? _Naruto thoughtlooking at a file that he never seen before. He double clicked on it and it opened. It showed the person's bio as well as their picture.

_This person would do. _Naruto thought with a grin.

"**Indeed. It looks like he didn't use a lot of technology enhanced tools. We can use chakra to power his suit." Kyubi said to the blonde who nodded in agreement.**

_Yeah way less technology as well as metal then Batman's suit. His suit looks like it was made for speed. I thought I could use chakra for Batman's suit but he has to many things that need electricity. This suit seems like it needs a power source for the blast attacks. _Naruto thoughtas he clicked on a video that showed this person in action.

"**Lets go for it." Kyubi stated** while Naruto paused the video and got up from the chair. He went to where the suits were and started his search.

_Lets see. If I'm right the suit should be right here. Besides the Nightwing suit.'_Naruto thought as he looked at the suit. The suit itself was mostly black. The only armor on the suit was on the forearms,knee's,shins,as well as the mask. Naruto read that the previous power source was dangerous. The thing that stood out about the suit was the red X on the chest. Naruto guessed that's how he got his name. He put the suit on and learned that it fit. Now he needed to see if chakra could power this suit. He started channeling chakra into the suit. At first nothing happened but a few seconds later the suit came to life. He noticed that the H.U.D was blue. He also noticed that X's on his palm were glowing red.

"**How's the suit?" Kyubi asked **while Naruto was shooting out a few chakra beams from his palm.

_It's great. I'm glad I brought my own shurikens as well as smoke bombs,I was even able to find one of Robin's bo-staff's laying around that was able to work._ Naruto thought as he picked up the staff.

"**Well Naruto its time to leave." Kyubi said **while Naruto went towards a previous Batcave exit. This exit now lead up to a waterfall. With the way the exit was he had to guess it was for the Batmobile or the Batboat. He made it up to the door which opened when he walked through and closed after he left. He first took a deep breath and was happy to be outside.

"**Fresh air. Feels great. Seems the fog is rolling in" Kyubi said** to Naruto who was looking a

"Time to kill a pig"Naruto stated. It was time to start the age of the Bat to being.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Sai does not work for Danzo in this fanfic.**

**Any questions or comments. Leave a review and I'll reply.**

**Benjamin236**


	2. The X Factor

Spiraling Bat

**I do not own Naruto or Batman or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

_Rated M for Mature. Mostly language use and blood._

**When Naruto is wearing his suits he will be called that hero or villain name instead of Naruto. **

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"_Radio"_

Chapter 2:The X Factor

_Story Start_

Red-X was now making his way to the town. He noticed that Tazuna was with a few ninja's. To be more precise a few Konoha ninja's at that. Red-X decided to follow the group from a distance. He was able to hide a majority of his chakra seeing as the suit had to compress his chakra in order to power the suit.

Red-X was able to see who was guarding Tazuna thanks to the digital binoculars that Robin built into the Red-X suit, He just had to channel chakra into the suits eyes and their we go. The binocular's were activated. He noticed that it was three of his former academy school mates. Sasuke Uchiha,Sai,and Sakura Haruno. The fourth person was the dog anbu who was assigned to guard him when he was little.

_Fuuinjutsu,taijutsu,kenjutsu,genjutsu,and some ninjutsu. You only really need taijutsu and kenjutsu to survive but the others are good. You don't really need flashy ninjutsu to win. _Red-X thought to himselfwhen he saw Sai throw a kunai at a bush in which startled the group. Sai walked over to the bush and pulled out a white bunny. Sakura yelled at Sai saying that he was stupid to try to kill a poor bunny.

_Clearly the bunny was used for a Kawarimi. Now it's time for me to find out who used it. _Red-X thought to himself_._ He heard a sound that caught his attention. He saw a huge Zanbuatou that went sailing to the group of Konoha ninja's who ducked just in time. The zanbuatou hit a tree a few feet in front of them. He heard Zabuza talk to the group about why he was here before he went through a few hand signs. He noticed that a mist was forming and that his binocular's were blocked. Luckily Robin and the other owner of the suit upgraded this suit multiple times before they both passed. He wished this suit had that detective mode that Batman's suit had but Robin gave this suit's multiple eye upgrades.

_I doubt it was Zabuza who switched with the bunny. Now lets use the infrared to find this person. _Naruto thought as he brought his right hand to the corner of his right eye. He pressed the button their as the H.U.D vision changed from the binocular's vision to infrared. He noticed that he was able to see heat signatures with this feature.

"**Reading and seeing are two different things huh." Kyubi commented while seeing infrared for the first time.**

_You bet it is. I wonder why we don't have this technology. _Naruto thought as he continued looking at the group of ninja's.

"**Well when you have kekki genkai's. This type of stuff becomes outdated." Kyubi said.**

_Ninja's. _Naruto thoughtcontinuing his search. He started to look into the forest across from where he was. He noticed that their was a person their watching the fight.

"**Another person." Kyubi said seeing the person.**

_'Well lets go see what their all about. _Naruto thought to himself as he stood up.

"**Didn't Robin put a teleporter on this suit. I know it only works short distances but since your using chakra to power the suit then maybe you can make it longer." Kyubi suggested.**

_Time to find out. _Naruto thought to himself channeling more chakra into the suit. His H.U.D came back up as he noticed the words teleporter activated.

"**I guess your in control of the teleporter." Kyubi said **while Naruto then disappeared in a blur and then he appeared a few feet behind this new person.

_I need to work on this when I get back home._ Naruto thought as he to far from the person.

"**Are you going to kill them?" Kyubi questioned the blonde.**

_You know I don't kill unless I have to. _Naruto thought while approaching the person. The person turned around and noticed that a masked person was right behind them.

"Who are you?" The person questioned. He noticed that they were wearing a hunter's mask,and dressed as a hunter ninja for the mist.

"Names Red-X. How about you?" Red-X asked trying to continue this conversation.

"I am a hunter trying to capture my target." the person replied in a calm voice.

"Why are you a ninja?" Red-X asked again.

"Because its something I want to do." the person answered.

"What do you think about the Wave situation?" Red-X asked.

"I feel as thought this could be a great country if Gato wasn't ruling it. What makes you ask that?"The hunter said not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Well I was just wanted you opinion." Red-X replied as the two noticed that Zabuza was now slammed into a tree.

"Their is my target. Now if you don't mind I have to leave."the hunter stated as they left Red-X. Red-X watched the scene as the hunter took Zabuza's body and left the leaf ninja's and Tazuna.

_Someone lied. _Naruto thought to himself.

"**The whole hunter ninja act was fake but their answer was truthful." Kyubi replied as the fox used Naruto's ears to listen to her answers. Kyubi was focused on the hunter ninja's heartbeat when they were answering the questions.**

_I bet they were working for Gato. Zabuza did say he was working for someone and who else but Gato. Seeing as his whole operation would fail if Tazuna finished the bridge. _Naruto thought as he noticed the mist was leaving the area.

"**Lets go get some information. You should go to a bar or restaurant. They have a lot of people their you can question." Kyubi suggested.**

_I'll go to the bar. R_ed-X thoughtwhile he started walking towards the only bar and grill in Wave. The Low Tide Bar and Grill.

_Low Tide Bar&Grill_

The Bar and Grill was the only thing that brought in money in the Wave village. Seeing as the owner made a deal with Gato from what Tazuna told him. He wasn't sure what exactly Gato told the owner but it must have been something good seeing as the Bar and Grill building was one of the better and well kept buildings. The building itself had two floor's. The main floor in which the bar and grill was in and the first floor where the owner kept most of their money in a safe. From what Tazuna said the owner built a room so that they could live at the bar and grill.

_Lets see. I could use the back door but then I have to deal with the cooks seeing me. No way I'm going through the front door._ _I would use that tree climbing technique but if there are shinobi in their and they sense me using chakra I don't want to draw attention to myself. _Naruto thought to himself while he was hiding behind the Bar and Grill as he noticed that their was a few windows on the first floor as well as a few branches that went towards the windows.

_I found a way in. I am so happy Red-X was a thief. _Naruto thought to himself_. _He started to use the tree climbing technique to climb the tree and then went towards the branch which went to the window. He realized that their was yard gap between the branch and the window.

"**I say jump it and balance yourself on the window ledge. Sure its a shot but its worth it."Kyubi stated.**

_I don't have a choice. _Naruto thought running back into the tree so he could build up some speed. He ran towards the end of the branch at a fast pace. He jumped and was able to land on the window ledge.

_Made it. Now lets see if I channel my chakra into my right palm a few options should come up. _Naruto thought while channeling chakra into his right palm as multiple options came up on the H.U.D screen.

"**So many options. X shaped-blade's,X shaped Explosives,X shaped Constricting Restraints. I think you want the X shaped glass cutter"Kyubi said.**

_The X-Beam is a default attack,Lets see if I remember Grayson's video then I would have to tap my __palm multiple times until my H.U.D highlights the thing I want to use._ Naruto thought while he used his thumb to press his palm six times. Inside the H.U.D the glass cutter was selected and right hand screen select went away.

_Lets see if this works._ Naruto thought as he pressed his palm on the window and channeled chakra into the Red X on his palm. The X glowed crimson as he noticed that their was a crimson X on the window.

"**Turn the X." Kyubi said. **Naruto turned the X and saw the glass was being cut until he completed a half circle. After that he pulled his hand in which caused the cut glass to go with it. Naruto noticed that the glass he not only cut was in a circle but also he hand could fit and open the window. He opened the window and let himself in.

"**Good your in. Now put the cut glass back into the window. I know they would be on to something if we didn't." Kyubi stated **while Naruto put the small circle back into the whole in the window thus making it look like nothing Naruto pressed both his palms a few times until the words X blades appeared on the H.U.D

_Can never be to careful. _Naruto thought to himself. While he started walking around the room he was in. He was glad that his shoes had some kind of padding in which made his steps silent no matter what he stepped on. Red-X continued walking until he saw the door which lead to the hallway. He decided to go to the door to see how many rooms were up here. He opened the door and walked out. He counted three other doors besides this one.

"**We must have been in the owner's bedroom." Kyubi commented.**

_I guess we should go into the private room. _Naruto thought continuing his walk towards the door and heard a few people talking about Gato and how they planned on getting back at him some how. Red-X decided to make himself known as he walked into the room. He noticed that their were five people in their. Two females and three males.

"Who are you?" A male with spikey brown hair and brown eyes said. They were wearing a pair of blue shorts,a blue vest,a white shirt,and blue sandles. This was Kaiyou. He was Gato's former manager of shipping. Kaiyou knew where Gato's ships would go and where they stopped.

"A person who hates Gato" Red-X stated as the two women told him to sit down in between them.

"My name is Umi."A women with long blue hair said. She had green eyes and wore a pair of black pants,a pair of two inch heels,and white blouse. She was Gato's former financial manager. She knew how much money Gato had and where he kept it.

"My name is Tsuchi." the second male said. Tsuchi had some muscle's on him from what Red-X saw. He was bald but had on a kasa. He had brown eyes and had a beard. He wore a pair of black shorts,a white shirt,a black vest,and black sandles. On his back was a pair of swords. He was Gato's former bodyguard and knew a lot about Gato's associates.

"My name is Kasai" the third male said. He had short red hair which went to his shoulders and a pair of grey eyes. He wore a pair of black pants,a blue shirt,a pair of black sandles,and a blue vest. He was Gato's ex architect.

"My name is Raikou."the second women stated. Raikou had short blonde hair which went to her shoulder and framed her face,she had a pair of blue eyes as well. She was wearing a pair of black pants,a yellow blouse,a black jacket,and a pair of black sandles. She was Gato's ex records keeper.

Red-X went on guard as he heard the door open. He turned around and noticed that it was a women who came in. She had long white hair which went to her mid back and had green eyes. She was wearing a pair of black pants,a white sleeveless shirt,and wore a pair of black sandles. She was the owner of this bar and grill as well as Gato's ex advisor.

"Hey Sukai. This guy say's he wants to take down Gato." Tsuchi stated to the owner.

"Really now. Go on and sit between Umi and Raikou." Sukai said seeing the empty seat between the two.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Red-X replied while walking towards the chair. He noticed that all three women had some nice curves to them to boot.

"**Stay focused Naruto." Kyubi stated to her container.**

_Jealous Kyubi._ Naruto thought as he sat down between the two women.

"**Me,jealous of them. Your very funny Kit but I know my body is better." Kyubi replied boasting about her figure.**

_I haven't seen you in your human form. Anyway I have to pay attention right now so I'll talk to you later. _Naruto thought before focusing on the conversation at hand.

"So why do you want to take out Gato?" Sukai questioned the masked person.

"Simple. I believe Wave is being held back by him and I want it to change." Red-X replied

"That is true,we never had someone besides Kazai who stood up to Gato." Kaiyou said pointing out as Kazai died when trying to stand up to Gato.

"Well I know I can get rid of him. I just need to know where his base is in Wave and I can go from their." Red-X stated to the people in the room.

"I hope you know that bitter ex employes do have a lot of information." Umi replied the masked person who nodded.

"You all worked for Gato before?" Red-X asked as they each stated what their job was for Gato before he fired them.

"I take it you guys were proficient while you worked for him?" Red-X asked the group.

"We've work for him since he started. We were all eighteen at the time and decided that the shipping payed good money. We all were able to get jobs that we loved to do." Tsuchi said. Starting the conversation.

"We were the best people he had. Not to boast or noting but even some of Gato's associates wanted to hire us because we were that good." Raikou responded.

"But that was nine years ago. Now look at us. We were discarded by that short pint pig." Kasai said the last part in a snarl.

"What if you had the opportunity to do what you loved everyday?" Red-X asked the group again.

"I would be very happy." Sukai said as she liked what she was doing before Gato fired us.

"Well I do know a friend of mine who is trying to open his own business . He says that he wants to start the main company in wave and have multiple branch companies across the entire elemental nations. Now the head of this whole operation is thirteen years old but he knows his stuff when it comes to doing business." Red-X explained while he looked at everyone taking in this information.

"**You did say if being a ninja didn't work out you would have been one fine business man." Kyubi commented.**

_I thank Ayame and Teuchi for that one. They even said they were going to let me run the shop with them if I were to become a civilian. I would just go on the supply runs. _Naruto thought remembering his time with Ayame and Teuchi.

"I want to meet this kid in person and test his knowledge by giving him a written test to see if he really knows his stuff." Kaiyou stated to Red-X.

"I take it this test will be hard?" Red-X asked.

"Of course it will be. Us six will each have written a section of the test and if this guy ace's the test then we will give this company a shot." Umi explained.

"Just as long as he does not do anything illegal like sell drugs or keep slaves." Tsuchi said as he hated when Gato did that.

"My friend hates me who rape women as well as keep them as slaves. He believes that women should be treated equal no matter what." Red-X replied as he was speaking from the heart.

"Sounds great. Now what is your name seeing as you know ours Masked-san?" Raikou asked.

"You can call me Red-X. I just want you to know that their will be more masked people like me working with you guys in order to make a better tomorrow." Red-X stated to the adults who nodded.

"Will you hire more civilians as well?" Kasai asked.

"Of course. This will be a business for civilians." Red-X answered.

"What about shinobi?" both Tsuchi and Sukai asked in unison as Red-X glared at the two.

"I take it you two were ex ninja's?" Red-X asked as the two nodded in agreement.

"We both worked for the Mist village before the kekki genkai massacre. I hope that us being ex shinobi doesn't change anything." Sukai replied.

"It won't. My friend only hates the shinobi life style seeing as there is no honor among them. He doesn't hate those who are shinobi. I do warn you he does dislike a few people in Konoha. From what he told me is that he was treated by being ignored by the majority of the village." Red-X explained.

"So when can we meet your employer?" Kaiyou asked.

"He should be here tomorrow afternoon,after Gato is handed over to the village by yours truly." Red-X proclaimed to the other six nodded.

"So how do you plan on getting into Gato's hideout?" Sukai asked.

"I planned on asking you guys to assist me into getting into Gato's hideout. Seeing as Kasai built it himself." Red-X replied.

"I do have the plans for it." Kasai stated as he pulled out a scroll labeled Gato's hideout and handed it to Red-X.

"This is all I need." Red-X replied while looking over it before rolling it back up.

"Please bring Gato down." Umi plead to Red-X who nodded.

"Don't worry,I will" Red-X replied with determination in his voice. Red-X then pressed the X on his belt and vanished.

"I believe the kid will get the job done. Did you hear that determination in his voice." Tsuchi stated to his friends who nodded in agreement.

"Glad you sent him up Sukai." Raikou said to her friend who now had a look of confusion on her face.

"I didn't see him come in. I thought he came in with you guys." Sukai replied back.

"Red-X is a powerful person"Kaiyou said as the group of six went back to talking about what life would be like without Gato.

_With Red-X_

After he teleported out of the room. He ended up on the roof of the Bar and Grill. He now was going to Batcave entrance he remade. He walked towards the waterfall and walked through it. Under a rock their was a key pad. He entered the code and the wall opened. He walked into the Batcave and went towards the Batcomputer in which he took off his mask.

"**Glad gathering information was a success." Kyubi said to Naruto.**

_It was but I still need to get use to using more of the gadgets on this suit. The teleporter worked but I over jumped what I was aiming for. I bet on one of these videos show how Grayson manipulated his power source. _Naruto thought as he started to pull up Red-X's file on the Batcomputer. He clicked on a file named Xenothium. He started to read the file and noticed that Grayson felt that the Xenothium could be manipulated and can do what the user wanted it to do.

"**The same goes with your chakra. I believe that you only need to practice with the suit until your comfortable wearing it." Kyubi said to Naruto who nodded.**

_Couldn't agree more Kyubi. _Naruto thought while he put the Red-X mask back on and started training in using the suit. Naruto decided that he will infiltrate Gato's base at midnight which gave him nine hours to train with the suit as well as upload Kasai's blueprints onto his suit. It was now approaching eight o clock and Naruto decided to go visit Tazuna in his Red-X suit.

"**Are you sure you want to visit Tazuna in this attire?" Kyubi asked as he did have Konoha shinobi over.**

_Yeah. Besides I have a good back story so I'm covered. _Naruto thought while walking out of the cave. He was now out of the cave and now made his way towards Tazuna's house.

_Tazuna's House_

Red-X arrived at Tazuna's house. He smelled that Tsunami had just finished cooking dinner. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. Tazuna came to the door and opened it. Red-X walked in as he ducked two kunai's that came towards him. He felt two people try to come at him from each side. Red-X countered by using his X blades and had them aimed at both their necks. The two genin were shocked at the blades that Red-X had on his gloves.

"Is this how you welcome everyone?" Red-X asked joking with the group.

"Who are you?" Tazuna asked the masked man. Hoping it wasn't one of Gato's hired hands to take him out.

"I work for Naruto Uzumaki." Red-X said introducing himself to the group who was shocked at that fact he worked for Naruto.

"Why would you work for Naruto? Naruto quite being a ninja." Sakura asked the masked person.

"I know he quite being a ninja and I don't blame him for that. As for why I work for him is because of the fact that we had similar goals." Red-X stated to the group.

"And what might that be?" Kakashi asked as he was sitting at the table with his crutches propped on the table.

"We want to free the Wave village." Red-X answered the masked ninja.

"Hey what is your name? I need you to pass a message on to Naruto." Tazuna asked.

"If its about him working at the bridge,he said he'll come tomorrow afternoon." Red-X replied.

"That's good to know then." Tazuna said as he was glad to have another worker start tomorrow.

"Why would a loser like Naruto work on a bridge. I mean from what I hear is that he is the son of the Yondaime. So why would a person from a clan full of ninja's work as though he is a civilian." Sasuke said dissing Naruto.

"Unlike you Naruto knows what it means to work at something until its perfected unlike someone's clan." Red-X said making fun of the Uchiha's sharingon.

"And who do you think you are?" Sasuke asked as he felt the two red blades on his neck start to press on his skin.

"A person with your life in his hands seeing as you and your friend in the black has their necks on my blades." Red-X replied to the Uchiha.

"No need for unnecessary violence now."Kakashi stated trying to calm down the situation.

"Would you like something to eat?" Tsunami asked Red-X who nodded.

"Sure,but I need to take it back to my place. Not that I don't like you,Tazuna,or Inari. It's just that I don't have time to sit and eat." Red-X said giving his reason for not sticking around.

"How do you know their names?" Sai asked the masked person who still had his blade to his neck.

"Naruto told me about them. How else would I know where they live." Red-X answered while he recalled his X blades as Tsunami gave him a bag in which his meal was in. Red-X noticed a black rat on the floor and decided that it was time for him to leave. He pressed the X on his utility belt.

"Well kids I have to go kids. Remember X marks the spot." Red-X said using the teleporter to get him out of the house. Red-X appeared a few feet near the waterfall seeing as Tazuna's house was close to his manor.

_Lost that ink rat Sai made in no time. Time to go eat and get Gato. _Naruto thought while he went through the waterfall entrance and sat at the Batcomputer and ate his meal. After he finished he decided to do add a few smoke bombs as well as flash bombs to his utility belt. He made both the smoke and flash bombs a few days ago. He also grabbed a few of his home made sleeping bombs,just in case things were looking bad. It was now eleven fifty five and Naruto decided to read over one last part about the suit which he knew would come in handy.

"**I say we use it as a last resort. There's no telling how much power that feature drains. Besides your already great a stealth,no need to become a ghost." Kyubi said after reading the feature.**

_The invisibility feature is amazing but I want to use my X-beams soon. _Naruto thought going over the suit one last time.

"**Well its time." Kyubi said **while the clock in Naruto's H.U.D read midnight. Naruto went out the the waterfall exit and used the voice commands for his suit to bring up Kasai's blueprints. Naruto started to make his way to the Gato's base.

_Gato's Hideout_

The place washuge. He thought that it wasn't that big but it was like a jail. The house itself was surrounded by tree's in which their were multiple look-out house's that were on top of the tree's. He also noticed that their was a huge gate that surrounded the house. He also saw that the house lead to the ocean. He guessed that's where the shipping parts came in. Overall this was going to be fun.

_And Cut_ _and print_

**A/N**

**Hope everyone enjoyed.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter 3: A Crimson tide_


	3. A Crimson Tide

Spiraling Bat

**I do not own Naruto or Batman or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

**Remember to review.**

_Rated M for Mature. Mostly language use and blood._

**When Naruto is wearing his suits he will be called that hero or villain name instead of Naruto. **

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"_Radio"_

_Chapter 3:A Crimson Tide_

_Story Start_

_Kasai's plans were on point. Gato's watch towers are set up in a pentagon shape with me facing the one that is in the middle. _Naruto thought to himself while observing the different towers.

"**Take out the one in the middle and I guess we can work from their." Kyubi suggested.**

_Time to go to work. _Naruto thought while he started running up the tree. Naruto stopped running when he was at the ledge of their tree house(**To describe Gato's tree houses they are like the security towers from Batman Arkham Asylum. The only difference is that the tree houses are covered by the leaves)**. Naruto saw that their were two guards sitting in the tree house facing the tower.

_Gato was smart. He built the tree houses and have them covered by the tree's leaves giving them a natural look. Also the inside of the tree's are hollow so that the guards can climb the built in ladder inside them. _Naruto thought

"**These guards are stupid. They left their lights on." Kyubi commented seeing the light through Naruto's eyes.**

_Time to take them out. _Naruto thought as he climbed the ledge that was in the tree. He still had the art of surprise on his side. He grabbed one of his sleeping pellets and threw it into the room. The two guard felt drowsiness overcome them before falling asleep.

"**Two down." Kyubi said. **Naruto grabbed the two bodies and put them a few yards away from the tower. He tied them up just in case they tried to escape. Naruto then went back to the tree house and was now searching the tree house for anything useful. He saw a sheet of paper that he knew was going to help him.

"Guard schedules for the inside of the house. Oh yes this will do." Red-X said to himself while he read the schedules. He noticed that they switched post every thirty minutes. He also noticed that the guards had to stand outside two rooms. One was Gato's while the other he guessed must have been Zabuza's room.

"**Must be that hunter and Zabuza's room." Kyubi said.**

_Judging by who is guarding Gato's and Zabuza's room. They must be armed with weaponry. _Naruto thought while he continued reading the schedule.

"**Maybe you could have those two join you." Kyubi suggested **seeing as having allies was a powerful thing.

_I'll think about it. _Naruto thought while he started planting explosive X's in the tower. The explosives were on a timer.

_Got those set. Time for the next tower. _Naruto thought as he repeated his process for the next four tower. He now had all ten guards tied up and gagged in a tree which was yards away from the explosion that would occur later on.

_The explosives are set. Good thing this tower is close to Gato's gate. _Naruto thought while he jumped from the watch tower to the Gate. He landed with no problem. Naruto dropped from the Gate and now was in Gato's Maze garden.

_Things can never be easy. If only Kasai's plan included how to navigate through the maze. _Naruto thought while he started his walk through the maze until he saw a light that was a few feet away.

_Guards patrol the maze to. One of them must have a map._ Naruto thought as he jumped on top of a maze wall and walked towards the light. He stopped when he saw that it was one of Gato's men with a flashlight. Naruto saw the person walk back the way he came. Naruto crouched and went towards the person. A few seconds later the person was knocked out and laying on the ground. Naruto searched his pockets and found a map of the maze.

_Seems like Gato has people guarding the maze for some odd reason. From this guys notes on the map Gato has something coming in this morning. To bad he won't receive it. _Naruto thought while he used Kasai's notes to find a basement door. He was able to get to it no problem. It turned out the door was unlocked which made it easy for Naruto to go through.

_Basement_

Gato's basement was big. Naruto noticed multiple crates as well as cages inside his basement. He walked to one of the cages and saw that their were people in them.

"Wake up." Red-X stated as he saw a few people stir.

"Another person working for Gato." A female said with disgust from inside the cage.

"My name is Red-X and there is no way in hell I would work for Gato. I guess you can call me a hero of some sorts. Anyway watch out." Red-X explained while using his X-blades to cut the locks on the cage doors as they were now opened. Naruto noticed that all of them were females between the ages of thirteen and thirty.

"Alright now I want you guys to go through this door which will lead you outside. Take this map to get through the garden maze. From their on go through the gate door and after you pass that you should be able to get into the town." Red-X explained handing a map to a female who was in their early thirties.

"Thank you Red-X. I just don't know what to say." another female said as she was lost for words.

"You guys can go and leave Gato to me" Red-X said while the group of females were now leaving the basement thus leaving Naruto and a bunch of crates.

"**Lets see what's in the crates." Kyubi suggested **while Naruto found a crowbar and used it to open the crate.

"Swords." Red-X said as he opened more of the crates as he saw that their was more weapons.

"**I guess Gato was preparing to kill everyone with wave with this arsenal." Kyubi said guessing what Gato's plan was.**

_To bad he won't get that chance. _Naruto thought as he started to make his move up stairs. He was at the door which lead to the dining room. He pressed his ear against the door so that he could hear if anyone was coming. He heard no noise so he made his move. He opened and closed the door quick and started to make his way to the stairs. If his guard schedule was right then no one guarded the stairs. He heard a few footsteps and knew that the guards must have switched spots. He knew he had to find a place to hide. He ran up the wall until he was able to hang from the ceiling. Due to his foot hitting a painting the guards ran towards the spot where he once was. The two looked around for a few minutes until they came to the conclusion that no one was their. The guards left to go to their post. Naruto decided to stay on the ceiling and walked towards the stairs. Once their he dropped from the ceiling and started to walk up the stairs. Once he was at the top of the stairs he looked down the hall's before he started to walk.

_Okay Gato's room is located on the western side of this base. Time to hit him hard. _Naruto thoughtas he was now on the west side of the base. Judging by his map,Gato's room was at the end of the hall. He saw the two guards and knew he had to take them out. The two guards noticed him and thought he worked with Zabuza.

"I take it you work for that Zabuza guy right?" one guard asked as Naruto could smell the sake coming off of him and his partner.

"I just might. Why?" Red-X replied to the two drunks.

"Because the boss says he is going to kill Zabuza and his masked pal." the second guard stated.

"Oh really now." Red-X said to the guards as he was now interested in the current conversation.

"Yeah, Gato always kills any ninja's who work for him." the first guard said seeing as Gato did it in order to not pay them.

"So where is Zabuza?" Red-X asked the two.

"I think he lives in a tree base or something like that." the second guard replied not really sure where Zabuza was.

"So whats in the other guarded room?" Red-X asked seeing as it wasn't Zabuza and his friend.

"Oh that room. He keeps all of his money in their and has his 'top guards' are posted their" the first guard said using air quotes around top guards.

"I take it these guards are push overs?" Red-X asked the two who nodded.

"Of course they are. Their all muscle and no brains. Now us we always in charge of guarding Gato" the second guard stated with some pride.

"I have to thank you for the information." Red-X stated as his hands started to glow red.

"Nice color." the first guard commented.

"Go to sleep." Red-X said as used the electricity from his hands to stun the two.

_Time to meet the boss. _Naruto thought walking into the room. He saw that their was another door inside the room. He guessed it was a closet door but that was not the point. He saw his target who was now sleeping.

"Wake up call." Red-X stated as he hit Gato in the face. The man was awake due to the amount of pain he felt on his face.

"What are you doing here? Guards!" Gato yelled as he was scared of this masked person.

"Their on vacation right now but I'll be glad to hold their calls." Red-X replied to the business man.

"What do you want from me? If its money I have a lot behind that door." Gato answered as he pointed to the door.

"I don't want your money Gato. I want justice for the Wave village." Red-X stated while Gato started to laughing.

"Justice...what are you a hero of some sorts. Lets face it you guys are extinct from this world and replaced by shinobi." Gato responded to the mask man.

"You can call this a comeback then." Red-X replied as he noticed that their was some rope and went to grab it.

"What are you going to do with that?" Gato questioned while he was backed up into a wall.

"Tying up some loose ends." Red-X answered as he tied Gato up.

"My men are on their way now as we speak. When I backed into the wall I set off an alarm." Gato explained while the door that was inside his room opened. As two huge and muscular men entered the room. They both were wearing black pants,black muscle shirt,black sandles,and black gloves. They each had tanned skin,brown eyes,and no hair. They were the Sekitan twins. The twins reminded Naruto of Punch and Judy. Joker's hired hand.

"Oh joy." Red-X said with sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"Kill him!" Gato shouted as he was grabbed by Red-X.

"Don't move or else he dies." Red-X threatened as he had one of his X-blades at Gato's throat.

"Were suppose to move. That's what the boss wants us to do."One of the twins known as Kuro said.

"See if we don't follow what the boss wants then we don't get paid." The second twin known as Aoi said as he started to walk towards Gato.

"Aoi,Kuro. Don't do anything. Just do as he says." Gato replied to the two twins.

"So are you our boss now?"Aoi asked the masked person who nodded.

"Yes I am. Now I want you two to go in the other room and bag the money. After that meet me at the docks." Red-X stated as the two stood their as if they didn't hear him.

"The green paper you two!" Gato yelled with frustration as they went to bagging the money. Red-X carried Gato towards the docks.

_Docks_

Naruto was able to get to the docks no problem. Gato's guards at first questioned the two but Naruto was able to make up an excuse to tell them. Their was a medium sized boat at the docks as well. The Sekitan twins were making their way to the docks.

"Here's all the money boss." Aoi stated as he and his brother were carrying four huge bags each.

"Load them on the boat for me."Red-X replied while the brothers did just that as the boat was now filled.

"Now you two are going to check out an explosion which should happen in a few seconds." Red-X stated as Naruto's explosives were set to go off in ninety seconds.

"No they are not. You two work for me again. Now get him!" Gato shouted as the two twins were about to attack Naruto. Naruto threw Gato onto the boat. While he was able to dodge a punch by Aoi just in time.

"I really don't have time for this" Red-X said while his palms set on his explosions. He did a front flip over the two and hit them on their head as a red-x was on the back of their heads. As the timer was on forty seconds.

_Time to move before the fireworks go off. _Red-X thought while he started running from the two twins who were chasing him. He knew if they were to catch him then he would be dead.

"Time's up" Red-X stated as the explosions went off as the watch towers each exploded. Aoi and Kuro's head exploded as well. Naruto felt sick that he had just made his first kill. Which was two people at the same time.

"**You can weep later." Kyubi said **as they had something to at the moment.

_Your right. Wave is about to get their justice._ Naruto thought while boarding the boat. He noticed that Gato was trying to escape.

"Don't do that." Red-X stated as Gato stopped moving.

"What are you going to do to me?" Gato asked the masked person.

"Like I said. Justice." Red-X answered as he started the boat and drove the boat towards Tazuna's bridge.

_Half way their. _Naruto thought while they were able to make it to the bridge no problem. He parked the boat under the bridge.

"Why are we here?" Gato whined to the masked person.

"I can't take your voice any more." Naruto stated as he hit a pressure point on Gato as it forced him to sleep.

"Now we wait." Red-X said while he decided to get some type of sleep himself.

_Wave Country:Tazuna's Bridge _

It was morning at the wave village. The entire wave population was now on the bridge including Tazuna,his family,and the konoha ninja's as well. They heard from multiple people that a masked person was able to capture Gato.

"Red-X said he was going to have Gato here." Kasai said as he held Red-X to his word.

"You believed that fool." Sasuke stated to the group.

"Well Sasuke. I keep my word." Red-X replied as he teleported on the bridge with Gato wrapped up. The people of wave cheered as they saw the cause of their pain tied up. The cheering caused Gato to stir from his sleep.

"What are all you people doing here?" Gato asked the group of people.

"Their here to get their justice for your crimes against wave." Red-X replied.

"I committed no crimes against this village. I saved them from themselves. They wouldn't know what to do with the power to have one of the most powerful shipping industries. They would lose themselves to the money." Gato reasoned with the people in front of him. Many of them looked at him in disgust.

"While that happened to you. I believe it won't happen to them. So in other words,the people of wave decides your punishment." Red-X explained while the towns people took Gato's body and went to give him a punishment.

"Thank you Red-X. For everything." Tazuna said to the hero of wave.

"No problem at all. Just make sure you do two things. One thank Naruto for having me come out here. Two finish this bridge and give wave a new start." Red-X said while using his teleporter to disappear two miles from the bridge.

_Waterfall entrance_

Naruto was able to make it to the waterfall entrance. He pressed the button and walked into his batcave and went to the bed he had made in their.

"**Get some sleep. You had a long night." Kyubi said** while Naruto took off the Red-X suit and went to get some rest.

_Wave Country:Noon_

Naruto was glad to catch up on some sleep and now was wearing a pair of black pants,a blue button shirt,a black jacket,and a pair of black shoes. This is what Bruce said he use to wear to a meeting. He liked these suits way better than the kimono's he use to wear. Naruto was now in the village and was going to meet Tazuna at the bridge. Tazuna spotted him coming and went to meet him.

"Naruto my boy. I just want to thank you for everything you've done." Tazuna stated to the blonde who shrugged it off.

"No problem Tazuna. I try to help when I can." Naruto replied.

"Red-X said he worked for you so I have to thank you." Tazuna said as Kasai approached Naruto.

"Red-X works for you right?" Kasai asked the blonde who nodded.

"I take it your Kasai. Red-X told me about him meeting you guys." Naruto replied.

"That's good to hear." Kasai said.

"So I'm suppose to take a test or something?" Naruto asked Kasai who shook his head.

"Not at all." Tsuchi said while he,Umi,Sukai,Raikou and Kaiyou approached Naruto.

"We are ready to work for you." Umi stated to the blonde.

"Where were you guys when I needed help on the bridge?" Tazuna asked the group of people.

"They are here now Tazuna and that's what matters.. Now Tazuna I know you have a supplier who gives you metal for the bridge. I need to talk to him or her and at least get in contact with them" Naruto stated to the bridge builder.

"What are you planning on building?" Tazuna asked.

"My own industries. I was thinking Spiral industries." Naruto said while he heard someone laugh.

"Spiral really." Sakura said as he saw team seven on the bridge. He noticed that Kakashi was on crutches due to his fight with Zabuza.

"I thought you went home already." Naruto replied to the ninja's.

"We have to wait until the bridge is built." Kakashi answered as he was on crutches.

"In other words. Your waiting until your healed." Naruto replied as Kakashi nodded.

"I'll have the person contact you." Tazuna said while the hunter ninja appeared on the bridge.

"If it isn't Zabuza's partner!" Sakura shouted as she pointed to the hunter ninja.

"It took you that long to figure out I worked with Zabuza. Why are you guys shinobi again" the hunter ninja said to the group.

"You should leave the bridge now before I beat you to the ground." Sasuke threatened the ninja.

_Sasuke is so cool. _Sakura thought to herself as she heard a moan of disgust.

"**When will you get over this phase. Sasuke isn't that great." a voice in Sakura's head said.**

_Show's what you know. _Sakura though while going back to daydreaming about her and Sasuke.

**'I hope that someone will get me out of here. Maybe that Red-X guy can.' Inner Sakura thought.**

"Not with your jonin sensei hopping on one leg at the moment. The only person who is a threat is the one wearing all black." the hunter ninja said while pointing to Sai. Sakura was shocked that this Hunter Ninja claimed Sai was a threat when Sasuke was the last Uchiha. Sakura took it upon herself to explain why the hunter ninja was wrong.

"Sai only does dumb drawings techniques. While Sasuke Uchiha knowledge of fire style jutsu's are amazing." Sakura said bragging about Sasuke.

_I hope I am able to transfer teams soon. I mean what kind of ninja gives away their teammates techniques. Maybe I should take that Danzo guy up on his offer. Then again I think Danzo may only use me. I hope that I am able to talk to Naruto before we leave. _Sai thought to himself hoping to see his friend again.

_'She just gave away some of their techniques. I can't believe she is a kunoichi' _both Haku,Kakashi,and Naruto thought

"Anyway I am not here to kill Tazuna. I am here to talk to Naruto."Haku stated

_And Cut and Print_

**A/N**

**Another chapter down. Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply.**

**Hope you have a great day.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter 4:It's Business ladies and gentlemen_


	4. It's Business

**I don't own Naruto or Batman nor anything else that appears in this fanfic in any way, shape, or form. I just own my plot.**

**Remember to review.**

_Rated M for Mature. Mostly language use and blood._

**When Naruto is wearing his suits he will be called that hero or villain name instead of Naruto. **

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"_Radio"_

Chapter 4:Its business ladies and gentlemen.

_Story Start_

"Me?" Naruto pointed at himself, while the hunter ninja's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Yes you. Zabuza-sama wants to talk to you," Haku stated.

"Why would you want to talk to a guy who quit being a ninja! If anything, you should come to the leaf village!" Sakura hollered. Both Haku, and Naruto winced at that.

"Sorry, but I wasn't talking to a wannabe kunochi," Haku replied coldly to Sakura. Sakura saw red as her face exploded into embarrassment, and anger. She was about to respond when Kakashi, her sensei, cut her off.

"Please Sakura, do not get into things that don't concern you nor our village," Sakura was stunned that her sensei was backing up the hunter ninja.

"Alright I'll meet with Zabuza then," Naruto said. _"I'm getting to distracted here."_

"Well if you would follow me then we can be on our way," Haku turned around so Naruto could follow her.

"I'll meet with everyone later," Naruto said as he followed Haku.

_Zabuza's hideout_

Naruto and Haku talked to one another while they were walking. They both were able to get to know one another better as they continued the walk. Their walk came to an end when they reached a huge tree.

"We're here," Haku stated as Naruto looked at the tree.

"So you guys live in a tree," Naruto deadpanned.

"The life of a missing nin," Haku stated sadly as she pumped chakra into the tree. The tree opened up to reveal some stair.

"Follow me please Naruto," the two walked up the stairs. They reached the top of the tree where Naruto saw how big the inside was.

"You guys have four rooms," Naruto commented as he looked at the doors.

"One for everyone," Naruto turned to meet the sound of the voice and was greeted with the site of Zabuza and the Demon Brothers, Gouzu, and Meizu.

"We have to make sure everyone has a space. Even if it's not a lot," Gouzu replied as Naruto remembered the bingo book page about the demon brothers.

"So how many people live here?" Naruto asked the group.

"Just us four," Meizu replied.

"I noticed. But why am I here?" Naruto asked. _"Because you agreed you'll meet them. Idiot!"_

"Their was a rumor going around that someone was able to get into Wayne Manor and fixed it. We wanted to know if it was you," Zabuza crossed his arms over his chest, and gave Naruto a big toothy grin.

"Would it really matter if I lived their?" Naruto asked to the ninja.

"Actually it does. Simply because we would want to work for you," Haku commented.

"Why would you want to work for me?" Naruto asked once more.

"Due to the fact that Bruce Wayne was able to work with Batman," Gouzu replied.

"You want to work with Batman?" Naruto questioned confused.

"Of course. Batman was a symbol for hope during times before the shinobi wars. I want to bring that hope back to Kiri. That's why I want to talk to you," Zabuza said with a little edge in his voice.

"_What to do in this situation. I mean I do need a team and these guys would be perfect_. _At the same time I need to know if I can trust them if I reveal my identity."_

**I say let them join. You did say you would think about it. **Kyūbi answered for him.

_I guess I can make it so they can access the manor but not the Bat-cave. _

**That sounds good but we need them to suit up. I mean if people see that you work with missing nins. Then business will be bad.**

_Having them suit up would be great. That means I'll have more field operatives and people won't know __who they are_. Naruto came to a decision right there. He grinned to himself in that thought.

"Alright I'll have you guys work for me. I was the one to access Wayne Manor. I have jobs for you but I need to know what you guys are great at," Naruto said in a cool tone of voice.

"Well I'm good with kenjutsu and interrogation. Haku has a Hyōton kekki genkai but is also good at hunting, stealth, and weaponry. Gouzu has a affinity for fire. And Meizu seems to be great in taking orders and seeing that they are done," Zabuza replied with a far away look. Trying to see if he missed anything.

"Haku what is your gender? The cloths you wearing hide your figure." Naruto asked.

"I am a female Naruto. I meant to tell you earlier when we were talking," Haku replied.

"That's good. Now please, go to Wayne manor in about a hour and I'll have Red-X meet you their. He will show you your jobs," Naruto replied as he left Zabuza's hideout.

"Were doing good so far. If Naruto was able to access the Bat-cave like the rumors state. We maybe able to get suits like the Batman," Zabuza stated with a grin.

"What kind of suits boss?" Gouzu asked.

"Well Batman had a lot of villains he captured. They say he was able to re-create their costumes and preserve them. If that's true then we may be able to vanish from this world," Zabuza replied to Gouzu.

"So these 'suits' will be our alter identities then?" Meizu asked as he catched on what Zabuza was saying. Zabuza nodded.

"Will be different people all together wearing those costumes," Zabuza replied.

"We might even get out of the bingo book if we were to vanish all together," Meizu stated as the group was thinking about how good it would be for them to live a life without being hunted.

_Bat-cave_

Naruto was back at the Bat-cave. At the moment he was going over files on the Bat-computer. He was wondering who was going to be who. He had a few files pulled up on the computer that he was choosing from.

**Were going to have to have them come to the Bat-cave They have to step into that body structure machine so that the Bat-computer can measure their bodies dimension so that the suits can fit them properly. **

_That true._ Naruto thought as he was looking at the files on Huntress, Batgirl, and Catwomen.

_Lets see Catwomen is out. Possibly Huntress due to the fact that she is a good hunter. Maybe Batgirl. Wait she has an ice kekki genkai... that's it_ Naruto thought as he typed in the word freeze as multiple links with freeze came up on the screen. He clicked on the first item as the screen changed to a picture of a person wearing a black and blue costume. He saw that the person upper torso was frozen and had red eyes.

"**That should do." Kyubi said.**

"Well let me go change into something appropriate," Naruto stated while he put on the Red-X suit.

_Wayne Manor_

Zabuza and his group had arrived at Wayne Manor. They saw how huge the place was as well as how well hidden it was.

"Welcome," Red-X stated as he jumped from the roof to where they were.

"So your Red-X?" Zabuza questioned.

"Indeed I am. I need you to follow me," Red-X replied as he took them to the front of a grandfather clock.

"Were going to talk here?" Gouzu questioned

"Not at all" Red-X replied as he put in the time 10:47. The grandfather clock moved to the side. As Red-X started to walk down the stairs.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Red-X questioned as the group followed him. They saw the lights were coming on as they continued to walk down as well as bats which started to fly as well.

_Could this be the Bat-cave?_ Zabuza thought to himself as they arrived to a platform in which had the bat symbol.

"Welcome to the Bat-cave," Red-X stated as everyone was looking around.

"I never thought a place like this exist," Haku commented in awe, looking around at the items in the room.

"Well it does. Now I want you guys to go one by one onto the green platform over their," Red-X stated pointing to a circular platform.

"What will this do?" Meizu asked.

"It will allow me to find the perfect suit for you." Red-X replied as Zabuza stepped onto the platform first. The green platform came to life as green energy surrounded Zabuza's body until it died down. Zabuza stepped off the platform.

"Alright then. Next person please," Red-X asked as Meizu went. Gouzu followed after with Haku going last.

"Now then. As you know I am wearing a costume that Naruto gave me. The platform was able to measure your body structure so that I can modify the costume's to fit you. You will only be able to go into the Bat-cave when I give you permission alright. I still do not trust you yet so you'll have to earn it. As you can see the Wayne Manor is huge and you can stay here if you want to. Naruto went into town to take care of some business so he should be back," Red-X stated coldly.

"So what are our jobs?" Zabuza questioned Red-X as their were four images that popped up on the screen. The first image was Mister Freeze. The second one beside Mister Freeze was a person wearing an all white suit and had a medium built. The thing that stood out the most was that they wore a black mask that covered his entire face except his red eyes. The third image was a person that wore black armor with yellow plating covering his lower torso. He also wore a yellow mask with red eyes. On the person's back was what looked like a yellow jet-pack. The fourth person wore black and dark orange armor with the number 1 on the his right breast plate.

"These are your alter ego's. Haku will take on the role as Ms. Freeze. Meizu will take on the role of Number One who works for Black Mask. Zabuza will be Black Mask. While Gouzu will become Firefly," Red-X stated with a click of a button.

"So when do we get our suits?" Zabuza asked.

"You and Meizu can pick up your costumes and armor now. Black Mask suit was a one size suit while Number One's was mostly armor," Red-X stated as he pointed to the cloths that Black Mask and Number One wore. The two picked up their costumes.

"You'll be performing missions under these attires. You'll answer to your codename when you are out on the field. Zabuza is in charge of getting information, interrogation, and taking out these so called ninja organization's that are popping up. Meizu's your second-in-command. You two will need to hire men to work for you so, I suggest you hire some loyal people. Maybe go to the mist. Gouzu will be our scouter. He will be in charge of looking over this village to see if there are any threats. Haku will be a hired mercenary with me as well." Red-X looked at everybody in the room to see if they got it. They all nodded in recognition.

"I have no problems with my job," Zabuza replied with an eerie grin.

"Me neither. In fact it sounds good," Gouzu chuckled loudly. "_I might be able to use my fire affinity!"_

"I agree. This Number One guy sounds like me," Meizu with an evil grin of his own.

"What missions are we going to go on Red-X?" Haku asked the warrior in front of her.

"I have to wait until I get them," Red-X replied coldly.

"Well I'm taking a room up stairs," Zabuza stated with a yawn.

"I'll stay in the hideout!" Meizu pipped up.

"I'll go with my brother," Gouzu sighed.

"I'll stay here," Haku sweat dropped at the brother's behavior.

"Alright then. The rooms are located in the eastern wing. The kitchen is on the main floor," Red-X said as the group went back up stairs. Meanwhile, Haku used this opportunity to talk to Red-X.

"Red-X?" Haku took a deep breathe, "Is it possible if I could learn more about my person?"

"Sure. I'll be down here to monitor you," Red-X stated as he showed how Haku to use the Bat-computer. Haku learned a lot about Mister Freeze. It was now late at night. Haku was now asleep in the chair to the Bat-computer. Red-X carried her bridal style to an open room.

"_I can't believe she was able to hide her figure with these baggy cloths," _Naruto thought as he found a room for her.

"**Get some sleep Naruto. Tomorrow you have to meet with Tazuna on the bridge." **Kyubi stated as Naruto took of his costume and went to sleep.

_Next day_

It was morning in wave village. Naruto was at the bridge early, seeing as him and Tazuna didn't have a specific time they were suppose to meet. Tazuna saw Naruto and greeted him.

"Hey Naruto! I have my supplier on their way now!" Tazuna yelled happily as Naruto saw a female with short black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of black pants, a white shirt, and black sandles. In her hand was a clipboard with a few documents on them.

"Good Morning Naruto-san. My name is Kame. You said that you are interested in using my business," Kame said in a strict professional tone.

"Indeed I am. I need a lot of iron, metal, and men looking for work," Naruto replied in a laid back cool tone of voice.

"I can do all that no problem. What do you have in mind?" Kame smirked as Naruto pulled out a few sheets of paper with designs on them.

"This is going to cost you a lot of money. Are you sure you want my people to build you a new hospital as well as your building." Kame asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I do. I have enough money for it so it'll be no problem. Heck total up the number's and I'll pay you half now and half later." Naruto stated with a grin as she did the math.

"That's not a lot of money" Naruto replied looking at the number. He thought it would be more but that would only take about thirty percent of the money he stole from Gato.

"Well Naruto my men are here right now so if we sign this paperwork we can start today," Naruto read the paperwork thoroughly looking for any loop holes as their were none. This was clean and healthy business. Naruto signed the papers.

"We'll begin building at once." Kame said with a smile. She clicked her pen, and put her stuff away.

"Your building a hospital here?" Tazuna asked shook at the blonde business man.

"I believe the old one needs an upgrade and once my business brings in people then there's no telling what we can do to wave Tazuna," Naruto gave the old man a smile.

"What does your business do anyway?" Tazuna asked.

"We're trying to build a better tomorrow," Naruto replied.

"Well kid," The old man Tazuna slapped Naruto in the back, hard,"the bridge should be up in two days if my men keep going at this rate." Tazuna smiled at him back.

_Two days later_

Noon had came for Wave Village. The leaf ninjas were glad that the bridge was up and now they could go home. Kakashi had made a recovery and was able to move without his crutches. Sure he had to take it easy awhile but they were able to leave anyways.

"Again thank you leaf ninjas for guarding me," Tazuna shook Kakashi's hand. Like a man.

"Anytime Tazuna. This was a great way for my team to get the experience they needed. Just as long as you remember to pay us later," Kakashi gave the old man an eye smile.

"Don't worry. I will," Tazuna replied.

"Seems like the dead last ran away," Sasuke smirked at not seeing his former classmate.

"Unlike you I've been productive," Naruto replied as he walked onto the scene. Sasuke was angry by that comment.

"Like you could have a business. You'll probably run it to the ground." Sakura replied as a few Wave villagers were angered by her comment.

"Forehead, as Ino would called you. Please. Shut it. I do not want harm to come to us due to your mouth," Sai stated with his fake smile plastered on his face.

"I would listen to him Sakura. We'll take our leave now," Kakashi replied as the group left.

"Good to see them gone. I swear the pink haired girl is annoying," Tsunami stated with a scowl.

"Well I have to go I have stuff to look after," Naruto said after a few moments of silence, leaving the group.

"Did you tell him we named the bridge after him?" Inari questioned.

"He left before I could tell him. Sure enough he'll see the plaque." Tazuna stated.

_A month later_

Wave Village economy was booming. New people were moving into the area. New businesses were opening up. The villagers seemed like they were reborn again. The village itself had completely changed from when Gato was in control. Red-X was on a branch in the forest which overlooked the village. He couldn't help but watch the construction of Kame's men working on his building. It was about 50 percent done.

"Naruto," A voice called. Red-X turned around to see a female wearing a pair of black pants, black boots, and a black shirt that fit her figure. She wore white gloves, white greaves, and white gauntlets. She had snow white hair and wore a white face mask. Her eyes were blue. This was Ms. Freeze.

"Yes Haku?" Naruto asked. As a month had passed and he could now trust Zabuza, Haku, Meizu, and Gouzu. Haku was able to use her ice manipulation to turn her hair white. She also learned a few new freezing abilities from the video's on Mister Freeze.

"We have a mission from one of Zabuza's friends," Haku answered. As Black Mask now had a few connections in the shinobi world. Not a lot but it was impressive for a new person. Haku handed Naruto the mission scroll he opened the scroll and read what the mission entailed.

"Seems like were going to Kaminari no Kuni. They seem to be having trouble with a couple of thieves," Naruto closed the scroll and threw in back to her.

"Kaminari no Kuni. That's pretty far from here," Haku commented as she caught the scroll.

"We can take the boat Gato gave me." Naruto smiled at that.

"You mean the one you stole," Haku retorted with a smile of her own.

"I'm a thief slash hero, alright!" Naruto replied as he went down the tree with Haku following him.

"Well lets get to work then thief. I still want to know what you did with the money you stole from Gato," Haku giggled as they first went to the Batcave by using the waterfall entrance. They changed into their regular cloths. Naruto wore his black and blue business suit. Haku wore a pair of blue sandles, a blue skirt, and a white blouse. Her hair was down. They both were carrying a bag and a briefcase. In their bag was regular cloths for the trip while in the briefcase contained their costumes. No one but them could open the briefcase because of the blood seals Zabuza applied on them.

"So where is the boat?" Haku asked.

"It's by the docks. I've been working on the boat ever since Tazuna talked about customizing the ships for the harbor," Naruto replied as he and Haku went towards the newly made boat. The boat itself was medium sized. It had a white and blue paint job with a spiral on both sides of it. The boat had a lower part of it in which there were two rooms where people could sleep in.

"Nice boat," Haku commented.

"It has another feature," Naruto replied as the two boarded the boat. As Naruto turned the key into the ignition. The boat came to life.

"You changed the engine! If I remember this engine was a old model," Haku stated with an awe look in her face. Naruto nodded

"I had Tsuchi and Kame help me out with this project. They told me about chakra crystals in which a person pumps chakra into them and uses it for their own use. Most of the time people use chakra crystals to store chakra into weapons they make. I took that idea and applied it to the engine. This engine is powered by chakra. The key I used to start the boat uses its own chakra to power the engine. I also made a autopilot feature for the ship. There are few more things I did to this boat but I'll reveal them when the times right," Naruto sat down, and grabbed the wheel.

"Well lets go!" Naruto put his foot on the pedal as the two were now off to Kaminari no Kuni.

**A/N**

**It's a short chapter to just sum up the aftermath of how Wave is doing and what's in store. Yes Zabuza is the new Black Mask. Meizu is now Number One, Gouzu is Firefly, and last but not last Haku is the new . So far Naruto's new crew. **

**Remember leave a review and have a nice day.**

**Benjamin236**

Next Chapter:The Thief and the Cat

P.S

There's a poll on my profile that goes with this story. For those who do have accounts please vote. For those who don't here is the poll.

Who should I have paired with Naruto?

Yugito

Their can only be one


	5. The Thief and The Cat

**I don't own Naruto or Batman nor anything else that appears in this fanfic in any way, shape, or form. I just own my plot.**

**Remember to review.**

_Rated M for Mature. Mostly language use and blood._

**When Naruto is wearing his suits he will be called that hero or villain name instead of Naruto. **

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"_Radio"_

Chapter 5:The Thief and the Cat

_Story Start_

_Harbor in Kaminari no Kuni Capital_

A entire day on sea but they were here. Naruto and Haku arrived in a port near the Kaminari no Kuni capital. The two docked the ship and were now making their way to see Zabuza's friend. The two decided to go find a hotel to stay there since their new mission might take a while.

_Hotel_

Naruto and Haku were able to get a one room suite. The room had two beds, a mini fridge, a bathroom with a tub and shower. The two unpack their stuff before they decided to get to business.

"Alright Haku. From what the mission scroll stated we should be meeting with a person who goes by the name of Aoi Ikazunchi. If my personal information is correct then he works for the Daimyo of this country." Naruto stated

"How do we approach Aoi?" Haku questioned the blonde leader.

"He will be looking for Red-X and Ms. Freeze. So, I suggest we suit up before we leave here" Naruto replied to Haku who nodded and went to change. It took her a few minutes before she was now in her Ms. Freeze attire. Naruto also had changed in the room while she changed in the bathroom. The duo then jumped out the hotel window and made their way to the daimyo temple.

_Daimyo Temple_

The temple itself was surrounded by different sized pillars. You could hear the sounds of swords clashing and the smell of smoke. The smoke seemed to be coming from within the temple itself. The two noticed that most of the people didn't pay any attention to it so they guessed it was something that happened everyday. The two heard footsteps and went on guard. The person coming towards them was wearing black and yellow samurai armor with a black helmet. This was Aoi Ikazunchi. The leader of the Daimyo's thunder guard. The thunder guard are made up of a group of both ninja's and samurai's who want to protect and serve their daimyo at all cost.

"You must be Black Mask's friends?" Aoi questioned the two.

"I take it you must be Aoi right." Haku replied to Aoi who nodded.

"Indeed I am. Can I have your names please?" Aoi asked.

"My name is Red-X. The women besides me is Ms. Freeze," Naruto answered.

"I take it there is a Mr. Freeze then?" Aoi asked.

"Not anymore, but I live on for him," Haku replied.

"Well I'm sure you two want to know who you are after, right?" Aoi asked the two.

"Of course we do," Red-X replied.

"Well as of lately there have been numerous thiefs in the entire area." Aoi continued to sttate the countries problem.

"And why do you want us exactly Aoi?" Red-X asked coolly.

"Simply because they are stealing priceless artifacts that the Daimyo wants back." Aoi replied.

"So your hiring us because you can't catch them huh." Haku realized.

"I'm not the one in charge of your contract. That would be the Daimyo himself. I don't see why we need mercenaries to help us catch a couple of common thieves. Besides we have bigger things that we need to accomplish." Aoi stated coldly.

"Like winning your war with the rebel faction." Haku replied with a smirk.

"How do you know that?" Aoi questioned the ice princess angrily.

"Who doesn't know about that. Anyone who is loyal to the Sandaime Raikage is here in the Capital while those who hated him and want a new Raikage live in the village." Naruto replied calmly.

"Now do you see my point. We have a war to win but the daimyo is worried about these so called thieves. They don't even have the courage to face us in battle." Aoi stated.

"When your a thief you live by a different set of rules but even so, rules are meant to be broken" Naruto replied to Aoi as he pulled out a scroll.

"Look here mercenaries. This is all the information about this group of thieves that we have as well as half of the payment. Just make sure that you get the job done and have them dead or alive and the rest of the money is yours. Personally I just want you to get the job done" Aoi stated in a serious tone. He gave the scroll to Naruto.

"We will alright. You go back to your war and leave catching the thieves to us." Naruto replied.

"See hear kid. I don't need back talk from a hired hand." Aoi stated as he was now angered by Red-X's comment.

"That's not what the daimyou thinks." Naruto said as Aoi was about to strike Naruto but Haku intervened by grabbing his hand.

"Aoi, please go back to your duty. We will accomplish our mission," Haku stated.

"You better." Aoi replied as he went back to the daimyo's temple.

"You just had to egg him on didn't you?" Haku questioned Naruto.

"Of course I did but he was the one who fell for it." Naruto replied to Haku.

"Well lets go back to the hotel and get started on this" Haku stated as she grabbed Naruto and used a water shushin to transport the two back to the hotel.

_Hotel_

The two went back to their civilian cloths. Naruto was in his black and blue suit while Haku wore her teal kimono. Naruto had most of the information they received from Aoi scattered on the beds.

"Lets see from this information they are a group of people." Haku stated as Naruto nodded.

"From the reports there it seems to be two people that actually do the heist while the other guard the perimeter in case someone tries to stop them," Naruto replied to Haku.

"Their seems to be picture's of everyone except the two main people." Naruto said as he was looking at the images of the other people. On the pictures there were images of their faces. One face was a male who had white spiky hair, black eyes, and had brown skin. On his forehead was a kumo hiate. Another face was a female who had brown skin, yellow eyes, long red hair, and had on a kumo bandana with the hiate on it. The last image was a face of a female who had blue eyes, short blonde hair that framed their face, and had ivory skin. These were the people that guarded the perimeter while the two thieves did their thing.

"So the people here can't get past these three to even come close." Haku stated.

"And they expect to win a war." Naruto commented, going over the information.

"Seems like there are a few more things they may want to steal." Haku stated looking at a few notes the daimyo had put into the scroll.

"I guess their method of operations would be stealing weapon artifacts." Naruto said looking at what they stole.

"They may be selling the items to help the rebels maybe." Haku stated, trying to find their reason for stealing.

"I could only guess. How come the rebel's haven't made their move yet? From what I know they have both the two and eight tailed jinchuuriki ." Naruto said.

"They may not know how to control them Naruto." Haku replied.

"Which reminds me that I need to start learning how to use Kyūbi's chakra again. In case things start to go south while were here" Naruto said suddenly.

"**Your right about that. Your control went back being able to use the cloak before losing control." **

_I know Ky__ū__bi, _Naruto thought.

"Naruto. I suggest we wait until night fall before we suit up and make our moves around town" Haku suggested.

"I agree. From what these reports say the thieves heist are always at midnight. I say we explore the town as civilians and possibly get some lunch, maybe." Naruto replied.

"Are you asking me out on a date Naruto?" Haku questioned as Naruto blushed a little.

"I guess you can call it that Haku." Naruto replied smoothy.

"Well come on then." Haku said as the two left the hotel room and went sight seeing.

_?_

"Hey did you guys hear? The daimyo has hired someone to try to bring us in," a male with white hair , brown eyes, and brown skin stated. He wore a dark green shirt with a hood with red bandages on his forearm, a pair of black shinobi pants, black shinobi sandles, and shin guards. On his back was a long sword with a white hilt with red diamonds on the side of it. He had a green lollipop in his hand. This is Omoi.

"You know he always tries to hire someone to bring us in but everyone fails." another person replied as it is a female. She to had brown skin but had yellow eyes and long red hair. She wore a dark green long short sleeved dress. She had on her flank jacket as well as a pair of boots with a white bottom on them. On her back was a long sword just like Omoi's. This is Karui.

"You make it seem like you want to be caught" another voice said in a cold tone as this person had short blonde, blue eyes, and ivory skin. She was currently wearing a very low cut outfit with mesh armor underneath it, a short skirt, red hand guards, and high boots. She also wore her kumo flank jacket as well as a sword which was strapped horizontally to her lower back. This is Samui.

"Has anyone been close to catching us" a female voice stated. She had long blonde hair which was in a long ponytail, she wore a pair of black fitting pants, black shinobi sandles, and a grey shinobi shirt. She had on a pair of black gloves as well. This is Yugito Nii. One of Kumo's two jinchūrikis.

"Not at all but who knows maybe these guys will give us a challenge." a final person replied. He is a male and had spiky black hair which had white tips and black eyes. He wore a pair of blue pants, a blue vest, a gray shirt as well as blue shinobi sandles. His name is Jakku. Currently Jakku was shuffling some playing cards.

"Jakku you've been saying that for the longest!" Yugito exclaimed.

"I know I have but what's the point in being a thief if there's no one to chase you," Jakku shrugged.

"Like that will be the day," Karui snorted.

"Who knows Karui. Well I'm going to walk around town. Let me know if you hear from Bee alright. I been hearing that the rebels are just about ready to invade the capital and you know good old Jakku don't want to miss that." Jakku said as he walked out the door.

"Jakku is a wild one," Omoi stated with his hand in his chin.

"Well he is good at what he does so you can't take that away from him," Samui replied, rubbing her shoulders'.

"I just hope this will be the final pull so that we can end this once and for all," Karui said as the others were tired of being away from their village.

"Let's just hope Killer Bee has some good news. I growing tired of wearing this tight black body suit." Yugito replied.

"It looks amazing on you Yugito," Omoi stated as he remembered how well the suit fit on her. Along with the claw gloves. If only she decided to wear the heels but hey that's what dreams are for.

"Shut it Omoi!" Karui yelled at her teammate.

"Don't hit me for speaking the truth. I still don't get why Samui can't wear it." Omoi replied thoughtfully.

"Due to the fact that I chose not to," Samui replied.

"That and it probably would have ripped." Yugito stated causing Omoi to burst out laughing.

"Not funny Yugito," Samui laughed sarcastic.

"It's...so...true," Omoi said in between laughs as he now saw Samui approach him with her sword at hand.

"Run Omoi!" Yugito shouted as Omoi left the safe house they were in.

"He'll come back" Samui stated as she was about to teach Omoi a lesson he would soon not forget.

_With Naruto and Haku_

We now meet with the duo, who were currently walking down the row of business's established in the capital.

"So many different places," Haku stated as the smell of food hit her nose.

"You can say that again. Makes you wonder where we should start" Naruto replied as he, too, started to smell some food cooking.

"I say we go eat then see what's around here" Haku suggested to Naruto who nodded as the two were now going towards a restaurant known as the thunder cloud.

_Thunder Cloud Restaurant_

The two arrived at the restaurant. From what they could see it was a bar and grill sort of restaurant. The smell's of the food was great. They even have a corner where people could play cards. You could hear some people talking about the current card game that was going on. Naruto and Haku decided to go see what the fuss was about.

_Card Table_

"Now ladies and gentlemen. I know I can get a decent card game out of someone around here. I'll even cut them some lack. The first game no money will be wagered. I guess you can say I'm being friendly for the moment." Jakku stated as he was shuffling some playing cards.

"No way I'll play you! You come in and take everyone's hard earned money!" a person yelled in response to Jakku's open challenge.

"People know the risk when they mess with a gambler like myself. It's not my fault they just bad a playing cards" Jakku replied coolly.

"I'll take a shot," Naruto stated as some of the people turned around to see who it was.

"Haven't seen you around these parts before." Jakku replied thoughtfully.

"What can I say it's my first time being here. My name is Naruto," Naruto replied as Jakku nodded.

"My name is Jakku. So what card game do you want to play then?" Jakku questioned.

"Anything." Naruto replied as the two started playing cards. The card game went on for twenty minutes until Jakku was able to win.

"Your pretty good Naruto. Better than most the people in the capital." Jakku stated.

"Glad you think so. I'm going to go get something to eat" Naruto replied.

"Well if you ever need someone to show you around this place. Just came find me" Jakku said as Naruto got up from the table and went to find Haku who was reading a menu at a table for two.

"How was the game?" Haku questioned as Naruto went to sit down.

"It was fun. He was able to beat me though," Naruto replied.

"Well at least no money was involved," Haku said to Naruto.

"I have to do that again sometime. Well lets order something to eat" Naruto stated as the two called a waitress over and order some food to eat. The two had a light conversation about their thoughts on Kumo so far before the food came. Once that happened the two ate and payed for the food. Naruto went to find Jakku who at the moment was about to get into a fight with a group of people.

"Look guys,you lost fair and square. Now please go," Jakku replied coolly.

"Not until you give us our money back,"one person stated.

"Will use force if we have to," another said.

"You guys lost just come back another day and I'll play you again," Jakku replied.

"That's it. Get him boys!" a third person yelled as the group of five charged at Jakku.

"I really hate it when this happens. Oh well," Jakku sighed as he used a pool stick and started to defend himself against his opponents. A few minutes later the fight was over with all of Jakku's opponents on the floor

"Your good," Naruto commented on Jakku's bojutsu skills.

"I try when I have to," Jakku replied as he put the pool stick back where it was suppose to be.

_This guys is pretty good at using bojutsu. He reminds me of the third hokage, _Haku thought to herself as she approached Jakku.

"Hello Jakku." Haku stated getting the bojutsu user's attention.

"Hello beautiful. How might I help you today?" Jakku asked smoothly to Haku.

"I was wondering if you could give me and Naruto a tour of the capital," Haku replied Jakku.

"No problem. Come follow me you two," Jakku stated as the group of three toured the capital. The three were almost done with the tour until they saw a few carriages come into the town.

"Talk about fancy," Haku stated, seeing the different colored carriages. Each carriage has their own signature design and color.

"Looks like the daimyo is having a party," Naruto replied.

"Seems like he is throwing a big gathering judging by the symbols on the carriages," Jakku commented as the carriages seem to be coming from different villages from across the elemental continent.

_I hope he doesn't mind party crasher, _Naruto, Haku, and Jakku thought simultaneously as they continued their walk until they were outside of the a museum.

"Well this is the last stop before we part ways. I want to show you guys the museum here." Jakku stated as the group walked into the three leveled museum. Naruto and Haku noticed how many samurai as well as ninjas were inside of place.

"Place has a lot of security." Naruto commented

"Well there are a few thieves that tend to steal from here" Jakku replied

"I heard about that from a samurai who stated they can not catch them" Haku stated

"I guess they are just that good" Jakku said as they continued walking around and started to see more exhibits with Jakku who gave explanations as to what the object was and its history.

"Most of these things are interesting." Naruto commented to Jakku who nodded as they were now on their way out of the museum.

"Well Naruto and Haku. This is where we part ways. Hopefully we will be able to meet again in the future," Jakku stated to the two.

"I have a feeling we will," Naruto replied as Jakku started to walk away from the two.

"Jakku is nice." Haku stated off handily.

"Pretty cool guy if you ask me." Naruto agreed.

"Seems like the daimyo's party is going to be big." Haku commented.

"I hope he doesn't mind us crashing the party." Naruto grinned.

"As who exactly?" Haku questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess we can go as ourselves. Bring your costume just in case." Naruto shrugged.

"Where are we going to put them? A dress can hide only so much," Haku asked.

"I've been reading about how old seal master's use to use the henge no jutsu. They would make make a seal on a object. Like a watch or a necklace and seal their cloths into it. Then the person would say the word henshin. Once they say that the seals from the object it would spread over the person's body. The seals are covered in chakra so you would not see the seals." Naruto suddenly said.

"How did Bruce and his super hero friends over come this?" Haku questioned again.

"Well Bruce said that Superman always wore his cloths under his regular cloths. Green Lantern ring stored his cloths while the Flash used some type of ring. Bruce always suited up at the batcave before he did anything." Naruto replied.

"So can you make the seals then?" Haku asked.

"Give me two hours and it should be done." Naruto grinned again as the two went back to the hotel room. Haku opened up her other suitcase, which had her suit in it. She gave the suit and a necklace, with a snow flake on it, to Naruto who immediately got to work.

"I'm going to out to see who else is attending this party." Haku stated as she left the room leaving Naruto to his seals.

_Two Hour's Later_

Haku returned back to the hotel to see Naruto, who had a grin on his face.

"I take it you did it, right?" Haku asked to Naruto who gave her the snow flake necklace back.

"Try it," Naruto offered to Haku as she put the necklace on.

"Henshin," Haku whispered as she felt chakra come out of the necklace. The chakra covered her entire body for a few seconds before the chakra died down to reveal Haku in her Ms. Freeze attire.

"This is great Naruto. Now, how do I take it off?" Haku asked.

"Just say power down and the suit will go back into the necklace." Naruto replied coolly.

"Power down," Haku whispered again as the suit seemed to shatter like glass to reveal Haku back into her regular attire once again.

"Well it worked. The only thing you have to do, while the seals does it work, is change your hair." Naruto commented as Haku nodded.

"Well while I was out I learned who is attending this party," Haku stated.

"Well come on then. Tell me," Naruto demanded playfully.

"The main guest for this party is the daimyo of Suna. The Tsuchikage himself as well as the leader of the sound village." Naruto seemed a little dumb folded.

"Sound village? Who are they?" Naruto questioned.

"From what I hear the village has been in the works for quite a while. They tried to get me, the demon brothers and Zabuza to join a month back but we sent the recruits running." Haku replied.

"Well lets get ready for this party then. I have a feeling that this party is a cover up."

_Kumo safe house_

Jakku had just walked into the house to see Omoi, who was laying on the floor with bandages on. It seemed like Samui got him pretty good. Karui was sitting on the couch while Yugito was sitting on the window seal.

"I know what were doing tonight!" Jakku stated, getting the groups attention.

"What might that be?" Yugito questioned the bojutsu user.

"We have a party to crash." Jakku replied with a grin.

"Sounds like fun to me," Karui shrugged as Samui came into the house.

"So what did the Bee say?" Jakku asked.

"He stated that E wants the final assault to be in about three days from now. He also wants us to infiltrate this party." Samui replied impassively.

"Us? As in Jakku and I?" Yugito questioned as Samui nodded.

"We're going to be there as well but only come out if were needed. Also E wants you two to steal a weapon that is going to be their." Samui replied.

"Steal..now you have my attention," Jakku said.

"What is the weapon?" Yugito asked to Samui, who pulled out a scroll and opened it to reveal a double sided blade. The blade is silver while the hilt is black. The hand guard of the blade had two silver wings. One on each side of the hilt. The wings seemed to be closed.

"That's Shippou Hane. If I'm right then there is really nothing special about the blade except that the metal can cut through anything. Other than that, nothing special," Omoi stated thoughtfully.

"I think that's the point that makes it so rare. It's one of the few blades that doesn't have a test you need to pass as well as the fact that it's just a regular blade. People now and day's believe a blade needs so many abilities. While this blade is just a sword." Jakku replied.

"It looks very rusty if that what it looks like now," Yugito grimaced, looking at the image of the old and worn out blade.

"Well if E wants it then he must have some kind of reason." Jakku closed his eyes.

"How about you two go in person rather than in uniform. Will be hiding outside if you need us." Karui stated.

"Sounds good to me." Jakku replied as he had no complaints about taking Yugito to a party.

"Lets get dressed and lets get this thing done."

_Daimyo's palace 9:00pm_

Multiple people were arriving at this party. Some rode in on their carriages while others walked there. This was about to be a party people would never forget.

_With Naruto and Haku_

The duo were now inside the palace. Naruto was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, a black tie, and black dress shoes. He tried to comb his hair but the spiky hair wasn't going to be combed. Naruto also had on a black watch with a red face on it. Haku was wearing a white dress that showed some of her figure. On her neck was her snow flake necklace on. She had on a pair of white pumps as well. Her hair was let down so it went to her mid back.

"You look great Haku." Naruto commented to the ice user.

"You clean up nicely yourself Naruto." Haku commented back.

"Is that you Naruto?" Jakku asked as the two turned around to see Jakku and his date. Jakku was wearing a suit just like Naruto's except his shirt was crimson. His date on the other had looked beautiful in Naruto's eyes. She had long blonde hair that went to her lower back. She had a pair of nice brown eyes. She was wearing a black dress that showed some of her figure. She also had on a pair of black pumps.

"If it isn't Jakku and his beautiful date." Naruto replied as Yugito blushed a little at the comment.

"Thanks for the compliment. You don't look to bad yourself," Yugito said with a little purr at the end of her sentence.

"How about we all sit together during this party?" Haku suggested.

"Sound like a great idea," Jakku replied as the four of them walked into the grand room together.

_Grand Room_

The grand room was huge. The decorations on the wall really showed how much time the daimyo put into this event. They noticed that where the daimyo was suppose to sit, there were a few tables on both sides of him. Those tables were for the important guest while the tables on the floor was for the guest to sit at. They heard the sound of music fill the room as well as the smell of the food.

"Big room," Naruto commented as they saw that multiple people were socializing.

"I guess this is the part where we meet new people," Jakku said with a smile.

"Well I wouldn't mind being with Naruto. If that's okay with you Jakku," Yugito fidgeted.

"Sounds good to me. Only if Naruto and Haku agree," Jakku replied with a wink.

"I wouldn't mind hanging out with Jakku more," Haku stated icily.

"Well I guess we switch dates for now," Naruto said as the group of four switched dates and went different ways.

_With Haku and Jakku_

The two were walking around the grand room and saw a comedian telling jokes to a crowd. Judging by the way the people looked; he wasn't that funny.

"I'm way funnier than that guy," Jakku commented as a person turned around from the group and heard Jakku's comment.

"How about you tell me a joke?" a person asked.

"I don't tell jokes but I'm good at stories," Jakku replied.

"I would love to hear one of those," Jakku started telling the person a humorous story. A lot of people heard laughter coming from a person and walked over to see what was going on. A few minutes later, everyone from the old comedian's crowd was now around Jakku.

"And that's why you never say you trip into a woman's bosom." Jakku said as he now noticed just how many people were around him and Haku. He also noticed Haku had a cute laugh.

"Jakku. You have to be one of the most funniest people I know." Haku stated with small giggle.

"You really think so?" Jakku questioned the ice user.

"I know so." Haku replied with the last giggle escaping her mouth.

"How about we go back to the table to get to know one another more?" Jakku bowed, making Haku giggle once more.

"Lets go before they want an encore," Haku replied as the two left the circle and headed back to the table.

_With Naruto and Yugito_

The current duo were having a light conversation. They were talking about where they were from.

"So, you were apart of the Wave's uprising then, eh?" Yugito blinked seductively.

"You can say that I was more hands on if anything else but most of the credit goes to the villagers," Naruto replied.

"So, what are your plans for the future?" Yugito questioned as the blonde had to think about it for a few seconds.

"I would have to say that my plans are to be able to help those when they need it." Naruto stated with a serious expression.

"Sounds nice." Yugito replied with a little giggle.

"How about you?" Naruto questioned as he smiled flirtatiously at her.

"I would say that I want this war to come to an end." Yugito stated.

"Maybe that's what this party is for." Naruto replied.

"I do hope your right Naruto," Yugito said as the two heard the band play another song that made multiple people dance.

"Can you dance Naruto?" Yugito asked sincerely.

"I've never been to a dance like this before but I'm a quick learner though," Naruto replied as he was looking at the dance the people were doing on the floor.

"Well come on then," Yugito stated as the two were now on the dance floor dancing. It took Naruto a few minutes to find his rhythm.

"I got it," Naruto was able to get into the hang of dancing. The two didn't noticed that the crowd around them, watching the duo dance. The dance came to an end when the band stopped playing. Naruto and Yugito stopped dancing when the music ended. They noticed the crowd around them cheering for them.

"Wow," Naruto commented sheepishly as the crowd was clapping.

"Thank you," Yugito replied with a sarcastic bow.

"Anyways, lets go find Haku and Jakku," Naruto stated as the two went to find their friends who were currently sitting at one of the tables.

"Nice tango," Jakku stated to the two.

"Not you, too, Jakku," both the blondes whined.

"Jakku's just joking you two. Besides I'm sure you heard about the true comedian" Haku stated as the two blondes did hear about a person out staging the hired comedian. Someone in the crowd had said something about it when the two passed them.

"Seems like this party was fun," Yugito stated.

"Being the life of the party does that" Jakku replied coolly as the group of four saw the lights in the room become dim and a spotlight appeared on a person wearing a very fancy yellow and black kimono. He looked like he was in his late forties and had slightly tanned skin, spiky white hair, and green eyes. This is the current daimyo of lightning country.

"Good evening everyone. I hope that everyone is enjoying this party. For those who do not know I am Shibu. I am the current ruler of this country and I have thrown this event in order to inform those that this is a charity event." Shibu stated.

"Charity to what?" Naruto questioned as Shibu responded as though he heard Naruto.

"This is a charity event to the capital of course. We are in need of desperate funding. I am willing to sell a few of my personal artifacts in exchange for not only money but friendship as well." Shibu stated.

"So, what artifacts might be going on sell exactly?" the Otokage asked the daimyo.

"Well your just going to have to wait and find out," Shibu replied as his guards started to bring out multiple items from the daimyo's personal vault. Jakku and Yugito noticed the last item was the Shippou Hane.

"Look Naruto. Yugito and I are going to leave if this is a charity event. We forgot to bring our big bills. So we'll catch you two on the flip side. Bye Haku," Jakku said as the two left the party early.

"Well our first item we have is this scroll. Inside this scroll is a summoning contract for Bats. Now who wants this" Shibu stated as no one wanted the bat scroll due to the fact that to many rumor's surrounded the summoning animals. Shibu told the guard to throw it out since it wasn't worth anything.. Naruto wanted that scroll, they threw away, because it seemed to call him.

_A Bat summoning contract and they throw it away. I need that scroll because the Bat jet seems to be impossible to build. Besides Bat's are fun, _Naruto thought to himself as he and Haku saw that when it came to the daimyo's gem collection that's when the bids started to come in.

"Now its time for the last item. This blade is known as the Shippou Hane." Shibu stated as multiple bids for the blade started to go in. Again Naruto heard about the blade and wanted to restore it. He was now making plans on stealing it.

"Going once. Going twice-" Shibu was interrupted when an explosion hit the roof.

"I believe we will take the blade if you don't mind sir," a voice said from the roof. This person had combed brown hair and with glowing violet eyes. He wore black pants, a black sleeveless shirt, a brown trench coat, and blue boots. He also had blue shin guards, blue gauntlets, and blue gloves as well. In his hand was joker card. This is Bakuto.

"And who might you be exactly?" Shibu questioned the person on the roof.

"I am one of the two thieves you can't catch." the male replied coolly.

"So where is the other one?" Shibu demanded again.

"Right here old man. Hope I don't give you a heart attack" another voice replied. She's a female who currently was wearing a black body suit which hugged her beautiful figure. She also had on black shinobi sandles as well as black gloves. She had long black hair and black colored eyes as well. On her waist was a grey utility belt which had smoke pellets as well as a few weapons, which were in sealed compartments. She also had a tail on her back as well as a pair of yellow goggles which resembled a panther. This is Kurohyou.

_She could be the next Catwomen,_ Naruto thought to himself seeing the beautiful girl on the roof.

"Well we will be taking that sword if you don't mind," Bakuto stated.

"What makes you think I'm going give it away." Shibu questioned angrily as his guard surrounded him.

"Fine then. We prefer the hard way," Kurohyou said as Bakuto's joker card started to glow violet.

"Watch out kids," Bakuto stated as he threw the card at the floor below. When the card hit the floor it exploded. The two on the roof jumped down onto the floor.

"Just imagine what he could do with a handful ladies and gentlemen," Kurohyou replied as most of the people were out of the room. Most of the ninjas fled the scene since this was not their village. Only leaving Shibu and his guard their as well as a few guest that wanted to see a fight including Naruto and Haku.

"For those who don't know. I am Bakuto and this lovely beauty is none other than Kurohyou." Bakuto stated.

"Thanks for the introduction Bakuto. Now hand over the blade so we can go." Kurohyou demanded.

"Never!" Shibu replied as he held onto the sword.

"Have it your way." Bakuto said as he pulled out another card from one of his pockets.

_With Naruto and Haku_

"Let's hurry up and change." Haku stated as the two went out of the room as they found a spot in which no one was around.

"Henshin" the two whispered as the seals did their thing. Naruto was now in his Red-X attire while Haku was now Ms. Freeze.

"Lets go Red-X," Haku stated as the two entered the room.

_Back in the Grand Room_

"Suit yourself then old timer. Bakuto. Blow him away." Kurohyou stated as Bakuto threw the glowing card directly at Shibu and his men. The card was a few feet away before a Red-x shuriken hit it causing it to explode.

"Mind if we crash the party?" Red-X asked coolly, entering the room.

"Don't answer that because we already did," Ms. Freeze replied icily, entering the room as well.

"More people in costumes?" Kurohyou questioned.

"What can I say, they were on sale," Red-X joked.

"Can we focus on our task Red-X?" Ms. Freeze asked impatiently.

"No problem Ms. Freeze. I was joking around, nothing serious," Red-X replied.

"Red-X, really? I mean Ms. Freeze I get but Red-X? You could of came up with a better name." Bakuto commented.

"This coming from a guy who name is Bakuto. Couldn't you come up with a better name like Gambit or something," Red-X replied as Bakuto thought about it.

_I told Omoi and Karui that it was a stupid name. I'm going back to my great grand pa's codename, _Bakuto thought to himself.

"Your right Gambit is better and no I'm not taking the name because you came up with it. Simply because that name was my great grandpa's name." Gambit replied.

_I only thought of that name because Bruce has files about another hero world. I started reading about the X-men and how one was named Gambit. I hope this glowing trick is a genjutsu because if not I have my work cut out for me,_ Naruto thought to himself.

"And no this is not a genjutsu. This is a bloodline." Gambit stated.

"Ms. Freeze. Gambit has a bloodline which is dangerous. Can you deal with him?" Red-X asked.

"My abilities should be able to help me," Ms. Freeze replied.

"I get the girl Kurohyou." Gambit said to his partner.

"Go have fun with her. Let me and the guy, with the X on his chest, dance." Kurohyou replied with a feral grin.

"I'll try to make it quick Kurohyou. I know how much you like to play," Gambit stated with a slight chuckle.

"Luckily for you two I can play and dance." Red-X replied.

"Will you fight them already! I can't believe I'm paying them for this!" Shibu yelled.

"Look, we can leave you here to die and let your guard die by these two. So I suggest you sit back and be a good daimyo and go somewhere," Ms. Freeze snapped coldly at him.

"My type of girl. Follow me so we can do our thing," Gambit stated as he used a shushin to get to the roof.

"I'm up here cher." Gambit said as Haku used an ice shushin to appear on the roof.

"Lets fight then," Ms. Freeze replied as she charged Gambit.

"Let's dance beautiful," Red-X stated as Kurohyou charged at Red-X. The daimyo, his elite guard as well as a few other looked on at this ballroom fight which was about to happen.

_And Cut_

**What's up everyone. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yes you should already know who is Gambit as well as Kurohyou. Jakku is related to my favorite card throwing mutant Gambit.**

**Pairing Situation**

**Kage666-I think that it'll be better to keep the pairing secret and have them figure it out later on in the story.**

**Calling all Teen Titans fans. If you are a fan of Red-X. I am coming out with a new story with one of my original characters playing the anti-hero. The new story should be out this weekend or early next week.**

**One last note the next update goes to either Naruto of Spiral or Spiraling Soul. It may be both who knows.**

**Benjamin236**

**Next Chapter**

**Of Thieves and Reasons**

**Another thing,please review.**


	6. Thieves vs Ninja's

**I don't own Naruto or Batman nor anything else that appears in this fanfic in any way, shape, or form. I just own my plot.**

**Remember to review.**

_Rated M for Mature. Mostly language use and blood._

**When Naruto is wearing his suits he will be called that hero or villain name instead of Naruto. When a person in a suit is thinking I will refer to them in their regular name while fighting they will be called by their hero or villain name.**

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"Radio_"_

Chapter 6: Thieves vs Ninja's

_Story Start_

Rooftop's

The sound of explosions filled the rooftop. at the moment was on defense while Gambit was on offense. Currently Ms. Freeze was hiding behind a statue on the roof.

_'I need a plan and fast.'_ Haku thought while Gambit was holding a few cards in his hand.

"You can come out now. Trust me this won't hurt a bit" Gambit stated trying to lure out .

_'I could use some of my senbon's to try to hit a few pressure points.' _Haku thought gathering a few senbon's from her pouch on her hip.

_'Where is she?' _Jakku thought while looking around the rooftop.

'_Here we go.' _Haku thought as she threw a few senbon's at Gambit with great accuracy. Gambit heard something sail towards him and moved just in time. He turned around to see that their were senbon's lodged into a statue that was behind him.

_'Senbon's. If she were to hit me with those I would be in bad shape. Looks like I'll have to stay on my toe's with this one' _Jakku thought while turning towards the directions the senbon's came from. The cards in his hand started to glow violet.

_'Multiple statues are on the roof. I can use those for cover until I come up with a better strategy' _Haku thought while she used her speed to move to a different statue.

"We can play the hard way then!" Gambit shouted while throwing a few of his cards. The cards hit the statue Haku was at a few seconds ago and exploded.

_'I have about six statues left including this one. I just may have to use my side project after all if this doesn't work.'_ Haku thought to herself while she pulled out a summoning scroll with the kajin for freeze.

_'I just hope it doesn't come to that' _Haku thought again while putting the scroll back on a slot on her left hip.

"Come on beautiful. I can do this all night." Gambit boasted while drawing a few more cards out while Haku was going through hand signs.

_'Hidden Mist Technique'_ Haku thought while the air around the roof started to become covered in fog.

_'I hope Yugito can hurry up. This is going to take a while.' _Jakku thought while putting his cards away and pulling out his bo-staff and slipped into a defensive position.

_Grand Room_

Red-X and Kurohyou were currently at a stand still. Both of them seemed to be able to counter the other moves. Some of the audience were watching in interest seeing both of these masked people go at it.

_'Damn she is good. Being able to counter some of my blows. Seems like I may have to start training in Bruce's style sooner than I thought.'_ Naruto thought while looking at his opponent. He was currently using Robin's fighting style which used grace and fluent moves. Bruce's style dealt with powerful blows and not wasting movement.

'_He's is pretty good. Has it been that long since I had to fight someone.'_ Yugito thought while looking at her opponent. Most of the time this battle would have been over but seeing this person keep up with her was something new.

"**Sound's like you need to get back into taijutsu training once we meet with Hachibi's jinchuuriki again." Nibi stated to her host.**

_'I haven't been slacking.'_ Yugito thought to herself while eying her opponent through her goggles.

"**I know that. Maybe it has been a while since you've been pushed in a fight." Nibi replied.**

"If you want to give up you can." Red-X stated getting Yugito's attention.

"Sorry but I don't see myself doing that." Kurohyou replied while she was grabbing onto her tail which came off.

"Hope you don't mind." Kurohyou said as she held onto the whip.

"Not at all." Red-X replied getting into a defensive position.

"Good because this will be your end." Kurohyou stated while the whip had lightning around it.

_'It conducts chakra. This may take a while.' _ Red-X thought to himself while looking around for anything he could use. He spotted the Shippou Hane and remembered the few kenjutsu lesson's Zabuza taught him. It may not have been much but something is better than nothing.

"Shibu toss me the Shippou Hane." Red-X yelled while Kurohyou lashed out with her lightning whip at Red-X who dodged.

"What. Boy are you crazy." Shibu asked the masked person.

"Look you hired me and my partner. We can simply leave and let Kurohyou and Gambit kill you and destroy your place." Red-X replied while dodging more of Kurohyou's assault.

"Fine boy. Just give it back to me." Shibu said while throwing the Shippou Hane which was in it's sheath high into the air. Kurohyou used her whip to try to get the blade. Red-X jumped into the air in order to grab the blade. Red-X was able to grab the blade just before Kurohyou's whip got it.

"**What is your name boy?"** a voice asked Red-X who was trying to figure out where it came from.

"**The Shippou Hane boy." ** the voice said again.Naruto didn't know this blade had a spirit inside of it. He knew he had to be truthful when it came to spirit's.

_'Naruto Namikaze.'_ Naruto thought as he saw Kurohyou's whip come towards him again and moved out the way.

"**So Naruto. What have you gotten yourself into." Shippou asked.**

_'How about you talk to Kyubi. I have my hands full.' _Naruto thought while moving away from another hit.

"**I'll talk to the fox later. Right now Naruto I want you unsheathe my blade." Shippou stated** as Naruto did just that. The current audience and Kurohyou looked at the old rusted blade.

"You plan on beating me with that?" Kurohyou asked

"**Channel your chakra into me and fight" Shippou stated **while Naruto channeled his chakra into the blade. Hoping that this will work. The wings that were folded were now opened. The rusted metal was now restored to it's former glory. The audience and Kurohyou were now gasping at how the once rusted blade was now brand now.

"**Once this fight is over Naruto. You and me are going to have to talk" Shippou said** as Naruto nodded.

"Don't be afraid now beautiful. I'm just getting warmed up." Red-X stated while charging at Kurohyou who had put the whip back at the tail and started to go on the defensive.

_'Jakku. I hope you can hurry up. I may have to use Nibi's chakra on this guy' _Yugito thought while dodging the sword slashes.

_'Haku come on. I'm not that great with kenjutsu.' _Naruto thought while using what Zabuza had taught him in order to fight.

_Roof Top's_

The mist was now covering the entire roof. Haku at the moment had the advantage against her opponent. She hoped that she would be able to keep this up.

_'Time for some hit and run tactics' _ Haku thought while she gathered a some senbon's in both her hands and started to make her move.

_'Time for me to focus. I don't want to waste my cards seeing as I can't see nothing in this mist. Where the hell is Samui,Omoi,and Karui.' _Jakku thought to himself wondering where his teammates were. Jakku heard the sound of static coming from one of his pockets. He remembered he had a radio on him. He put the piece in his ear and put the radio on the team's channel.

"Jakku are you there?" the voice of Samui filled his right ear.

"I here you loud and clear. Where are you three?" Jakku questioned his teammates.

"Currently we are on route to your location. We were ambushed by these ninja's with a musical note."  Samui replied to Jakku.

"Music note?" Jakku questioned again.

"Yes Jakku. They seem to be attacking other village shinobi as well. Look Jakku will be there in about five minutes alright. Also there about five music shinobi that are on route to your location. They seem to be the stronger one's so be on guard." Samui replied

"Don't worry. I'll be careful alright. If things get to bad you'll start seeing fire works." Jakku stated.

"Fine then." Samui said as Jakku heard a click which meant the radio frequency was off.

_'Here I go'_ Haku thought while she started her plan. She threw multiple senbon's at Gambit who was using his bo-staff to hit the senbon's that were going in his direction.

"Try harder." Gambit stated while Haku released more senbon's at a fast speed. The senbon's seemed to be coming from everywhere in his mind.

_'They just don't stop coming.' _Jakku thought as he decided to spin his bo-staff to block most of the senbon's.

_'I may have to use it.' _Haku thought as she felt four shinobi enter her mist. At the same time Jakku felt four chakra signature's approach him.

"Are you the four music shinobi I've been hearing about?" Gambit asked the new people.

"And what if we are dumb-ass." a voice replied through the mist.

"I was just making it clear that I'm not working with you." Gambit replied.

"Not like we wanted to work with you anyway." another voice replied.

"Well then. Ms. Freeze. Could you move this mist. I want to see the new competition." Gambit asked as the mist was now gone. Both Gambit and saw four people dressed in a uniform which they believed came from their village. They noticed that their was a red head who was the only girl on their team. One seemed to be a huge person while another had six arms and the last on seemed to have two heads on their body.

"Who are you talking to?" the one with six arms asked.

"I want to say the wind but I would be lying." Gambit replied to the sound four.

"Look move or be move." the one with two heads stated.

"I can't comply with that request." Gambit replied to the four while putting a few of his cards in his hand while they started to glow violet.

"Looks like we get to fight again." the one with six arms stated.

"Your funeral." Gambit stated throwing the cards towards the ground around the four shinobi. They thought nothing of it until they exploded. The group of four were sent through the roof. Gambit felt Ms. Freeze appear behind him.

"You got me." Gambit stated to her.

"I believe that for the time being we team up." Haku said to Gambit who was confused.

"Why should we team up. Not that I have a problem teaming up with a deadly kunochi like yourself." Gambit replied

"Simply because they are going to go after our teammates and I for one watch my partner's back" stated.

"I do the exact same thing." Gambit replied to the ice maiden.

"Well lets go then." said while she jumped through the newly made whole in the roof.

_'I like this girl'_ Jakku thought to himself jumping through the new hole in the roof.

_Grand Room(_A few minutes before the new hole in the roof appeared.)

"You have stamina." Red-X stated to Kurohyou. As the two were now at a stand still again. It seems that Yugito was able to figure out his style.

"I can say the same for you" Kurohyou replied to her enemy. As Kurohyou heard her radio static. She quickly put the radio head piece in her right ear.

"Go for it" Yugito stated through the radio.

"Their are five music shinobi approaching your location." Omoi voice replied through the radio.

"Did you tell Jakku about this?" Yugito asked.

"Samui is radioing Jakku as we speak. Look Yugito. You may have to use Nibi's chakra. These guys are strong especially a guy who use bones. They seem unbreakable Yugito."  Omoi stated.

"I will. How far are you guys from here." Yugito asked.

"Five minutes away tops." Omoi replied.

"See you hear." Yugito said turning off the radio and putting it back into her pocket.

_'I wonder who see was talking to. Hopefully it's not reinforcements' _ Naruto thought to himself. As he noticed that she had a radio on her.

"**Naruto. Be ready. I have a feeling someone is coming." Shippou stated.**

_'It's always more people'_ Naruto thought while getting ready for anything. A few seconds later a person appeared. Both Red-X and Kurohyou noticed this person was had shoulder length white hair which framed his face,pale skin,green eyes. From the way he wore a lavender,loose fitting,long sleeved shirt. A pair of black pants which was cut off at his mid calf and had grey bandages that went down from his mid calf to his ankle. Finishing up his attire his had black shinobi sandles.

"Whose the new guy Kurohyou?" Red-X asked his opponent.

"I thought he would be with you." Kurohyou replied.

"I am associated with the sound village. The Otokage want's to offer his shinobi's service's to you Daimyou Shibu as a sort of alliance if you speak." the shinobi from the sound village stated.

"What is your name Shinobi-san?" Shibu asked.

"Kimimaro Kaguya." he replied to the daimyou of Kaminari no Kuni.

"Well Red-X I have bad news. You are fired. Kimimaro I want you to eliminate both Red-X and Kurohyou. Also I want you to tell your kage that he has a personal meeting with me tomorrow at three o clock." Shibu stated.

"I will be sure to inform him." Kimimaro replied as their was a loud explosion that caused a part of the roof fell onto the floor . Four sound shinobi were now on the floor. While Ms. Freeze and Gambit appeared near their partner.

"Wow,you sound shinobi are real professional. Falling through the roof like that. This really show's your shinobi prowess huh" Red-X mocked the four sound ninja's who fell through the roof.

"Will show you whose better." the six armed person replied.

"Kidomaru shut up" Kimimaro stated to his teammate.

"So do your teammates have names or do I have to start making up names?" Gambit asked

"My name is Sakon and my brother is Ukon. The big guy is Jirobo. The girl is Tayuya" Sakon stated introducing the sound five.

"Hey Ms. Freeze. We have been fired from our service's." Red-X informed his partner.

"I understand. All things must come to an end." replied.

"How about you guys find us after this thing is over." Gambit stated to Red-X and .

"Enemies one day allies the next. Alright fine by me." Red-X replied as Samui,Omoi,and Karui appeared on the scene as they stood beside Gambit and Kurohyou. Red-X pulled out a few flash pellets so they could make his escape.

"Let's leave shall we." Kurohyou stated as she threw down multiple smoke pellets which covered the whole room in a black smoke for a few seconds. The sound four minus Kimimaro charged towards the lightning group. The smoke cleared to reveal that Gambit and his friends left the scene.

"We can get the other two." Sakon stated as Red-X and left the scene as well.

"Damn it." Tayuya cursed while Kimimaro was interested as to how fast the two groups were able to leave the scene.

_'I didn't feel them leave. I hope this disease is not getting to me.'_ Kimimaro thought to himself as he was fighting a disease that effected his entire body.

_With Red-X and ._

Thanks to Kurohyou's smoke screen. Red-X was able to teleport the two out of their. He wanted to be able to leave like Bruce use to do. One minute he was their a second later gone. The two were currently at the bottom of the hill the Daimyou's temple.

"Nice blade Red-X." Ms. Freeze stated while Red-X sheathed the sword.

"The Shippou Hane is a great blade." Red-X replied as he saw a dumpster. He started to walk towards it.

"What are you doing Red-X?" asked her partner who currently was searching for something.

"Found it." Red-X stated holding up the Bat summoning contract. The scroll was black with a white bat symbol on it. It was rather small compared to other summoning contracts.

"It's not that big." replied.

"I know but I think that's what make it special." Red-X said putting the scroll on a clip on his utility belt.

"Let's leave before the sound ninja's try to find us." replied while Red-X nodded in agreement. The two left and went towards the hotel they were staying at.

_Next Day_

It was morning in lightning country. Sure enough the Daimyou is running damage control today. Seeing as this is an incident that he doesn't want the other ninja village's to know about.

"Good Morning Naruto." Haku greeted as Naruto was currently dresses in his training cloths which was a white tank-top,black shorts,and white tennis shoes.

"Morning Haku." Naruto replied to her as she went to take a shower and got dressed into her training cloths which consist of a pair of black shorts,a light blue shirt,and black tennis shoes. Naruto was able to make the group a few pair of tennis shoes thanks to Bruce leaving instructions on how to make them.

"What's the plan for today?" Haku asked her partner.

"Infiltrate Shibu's meeting with this Otokage." Naruto replied.

"I'll try to see where this meeting is seeing as you we destroyed the Daimyou's palace." Haku said as Naruto nodded.

"Will meet back here around one o clock then." Naruto suggested.

"See you then Naruto." Haku replied as the two left the hotel room and went there separate ways.

_With Naruto._

It was noon in lightning country. Naruto was currently sitting on one of the many mountains in lightning country. This mountain actually had a few trees.

_'It's been one night. So many things and so many people. Looks like I have a lot of research to do. Hopefully I may see Yugito today' _Naruto thought as he saw Yugito who looked like she had just finished doing a run. She was wearing a light yellow shirt,black shorts,and black shinobi sandles.

"Hey Yugito." Naruto called to the other blonde who was walking towards him.

"What are you doing up here Naruto?" Yugito asked.

"I just finished a jog and found this spot. What about you?" Naruto asked her.

"I was just finishing up my run up here." Yugito replied.

"Hey Yugito. Have you ever noticed that building over their?" Naruto asked as he pointed to what looked like a castle which was built on a mountain not far from this one.

"That place. I've only heard a myth about it but I'm not sure if it's true." Yugito said to Naruto.

"What might those myth's be exactly?" Naruto asked his fellow blonde who took a seat next to him.

"Well the myth about that place is that it has been in Kumo forever. They say this place has been their before the clan wars. I believe that no one has been able to get in their. Some have tried but a lot of them have failed." Yugito replied.

"Sounds pretty cool." Naruto stated.

"I have a feeling you would say something like that Naruto." Yugito said.

"Hey Yugito. It's about lunch time and I was wondering if you would like to go get lunch with me?" Naruto asked as he was blushing a little bit.

"Sure Naruto-kun. I wouldn't mind at all." Yugito said to Naruto.

"It's Naruto-kun now." Naruto replied as Yugito blushed a little.

"I can go back to calling you Naruto if you want." Yugito said

"I don't mind at all Yugi-chan." Naruto replied to her.

"Come on then. I'll race you back to town then."Yugito stated while she stood up and Naruto got up as well.

"Ready...set..go" Naruto shouted as the two ran back into town.

_With Haku_

Haku had just finished testing out what was in her freeze scroll. She was currently going towards a restaurant that she saw on her way towards the river.

_'It worked out great. I just hope that I'm able to test it out on someone soon.' _Haku thought while holding onto the scroll.

"What might a beautiful girl like yourself be doing out here." a voice stated as Haku turned around to see Jakku.

"Hey Jakku." Haku greeted while Jakku walked towards her.

"What were you doing out here?" Jakku asked.

"I was just seeing what type of herbs were near the river." Haku replied.

"Herbs? Your into that doctor stuff." Jakku asked as Haku nodded.

"Of course. I kinda like having the ability to save people when I can." Haku stated.

"I understand that. I have a friend whose pretty good when it comes to that medical stuff." Jakku replied to her. Jakku was thinking about Samui who was pretty good with medical techniques.

"Hey Jakku. Would you mind accompanying me to lunch?" Haku asked

"You know I thought the guy was suppose to ask the girl out?" Jakku asked

"New generation Jakku." Haku replied

"Hey I have no problem being your date Haku." Jakku said as the two went to a restaurant to get lunch.

_Restaurant_

Haku and Jakku were almost to the restaurant when they saw two blonde's running down the mountain slide.

"Is that Naruto and Yugito?" Haku asked Jakku who was trying to get a better look.

"I believe so Haku and their coming this way." Jakku replied. While the two blonde's made it to the restaurant. Both of them were currently out of breath.

"I won the race." Both blonde's stated as they looked at one another.

"There's no way you won. The race wasn't even close." Both blonde's said in unison.

"You guys okay?" Jakku asked his friends.

"I won the race by a mile and you know it." Both jinchuuriki stated in unison again.

"Does it really matter?" Haku asked.

"Yes and No." They both said while walking into the restaurant.

Lunch was fun for the group of four as they were able to talk more about themselves as well as get to know the other people better. The group also overheard from a person who worked for Shibu that he was going to have his meeting at the oldest castle in Kumo which was the castle Naruto and Yugito were talking about before they came here.

"This has been fun." Naruto stated to the three people he was currently with.

"You guys are some cool people." Jakku said.

"To bad we have to be somewhere." Haku replied

"We can always hang out tomorrow." Yugito said.

"That's sounds like a good idea Yugi-chan." Naruto said as Jakku heard the Yugi-chan comment and planned on telling his teammates once they got back to the safe house.

"Thanks for agreeing Naru-kun." Yugito replied while Haku couldn't wait to tell the people she considered family about this.

"I'll see you later Haku." Jakku stated as he and Yugito left the restaurant.

"Bye Jakku." Haku said.

"You know your father is going to kill Jakku right." Naruto stated as he knew what Zabuza could do first hand.

"Keep it up Naru-kun." Haku mocked in a voice that sounded like Yugito's.

"Let's go back to the hotel. I have a letter that I need to send to Gouzu." Naruto stated.

"Did you try the bat summoning contract?" Haku asked while they walked out the restaurant.

"I did and I was able to pass the test. Kuroi hane who is the summoning king for the bats didn't hold back at all in the test. He was happy that his clan would be able to become summonings again. Having Shippou Hane with me was a plus to." Naruto stated while they continued walking through the town.

"What did you have to do to pass the test?" Haku asked Naruto.

"Face one of my worst fear's. My parents hating me for what I have become. I had to remember that they would be proud of me no matter what I did and with that resolve I passed." Naruto replied as the two were back at the hotel.

"How will you be able to use the bat's during the day?" Haku asked.

"Their are a few special bats which has the ability to see during the day. While most the clan shine at night." Naruto replied while they were now in the hotel room.

Naruto summoned one of the faster and day flying bats known as Hayai Hane. He instructed the bat to find Gouzu and give him a letter . Haku had a picture of what Gouzu looked like as well as an idea of where he would be. Once Hayai Hane had it's order's it flew at a fast speed.

"Now what do we do Naruto?" Haku asked her partner.

"Wait for Hayai Hane." Naruto replied as a hour later Hayai Hane appeared with a scroll on it's back. Naruto feed the bat with a reward of apple slices. The Hayai Hane went back to the summoning world with his fruit in tow.

"What's in the scroll Naruto?" Haku asked while Naruto unrolled the scroll and pumped chakra into the seal. In a poof of smoke a black glove appeared.

"You wanted a new glove." Haku asked.

"This is a project me and your brother Gouzu been working on. These glove have a sensitive touch microphone on the middle and index finger which allows the user to ease drop through solid surfaces." Naruto stated.

"So it's like the ability Terry McGinnis suit had right." Haku said.

"Exactly." Naruto replied.

"Then why don't you wear Terry's suit then?" Haku asked Naruto.

"Due to the fact that the suit needs a lot of repairs. It's a one size fit all suit but it's going to take me a while to get it hooked up to the Bat-computer main frame and the fact that I like this suit a lot and I don't plan on switching suit's anytime soon." Naruto stated.

"Well then come on. The meeting starts at three and it's two twenty." Haku said as the two said henshin. Once they said that their suit's were on and they were ready to go.

_Old Castle Mountain_

The mountain the castle was on was huge. This castle had the most vegetation for some reason. The daimyou was taking the main path which leads up to the castle's front door while Red-X and were taking the back way in order to avoid being spotted.

"Why would they meet here. If the rumor's are true then this place should have been destroyed by now." Red-X said to .

"Maybe someone lives here." replied while the two were still climbing.

"Well whoever lives here has to come out of their house sooner or later." Red-X said

"Hey Red-X. Is that someone on the top of a tower." stated while pointing up at the highest point. Red-X decided to put the binocular feature to use and used them. He zoomed in to see who this person was. The person was a female who had long brown hair and brown eyes. Her current attire was a black bodysuit which hugged her figure. On her back was a blade. She seemed to be looking out into the sky. Naruto felt as though he recognized her from somewhere but just couldn't remember.

"I know her. I'm not sure from where exactly but she seems familiar." Red-X stated to who nodded.

_On top of the tower._

"It's a beautiful time father. I'm sure that you would be pleased as to how the world turned out. There may have been wars but the beauty of the lands seem to always come back. I just hope that you are in a better place now father. Not all of us can live forever." the women stated voicing her thoughts to the world. The women knew she had a meeting in a few minutes and decided to get ready to greet her guest. This women has lived for quite a while and does not look past the age of twenty-five. This person's name was Talia al Ghul. The daughter of Ra's al Ghul.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**Yes I decided to add a new chapter just because the re-write is up. I've been working on this a few hours and was able to get it to where I wanted it to be. I'm glad everyone like's the re-write of this story and please remember to review. Any question's you have you can just leave a question in a review.**

**p.s**

**I bet no one saw the ending of this chapter coming.**

**Hope everyone has a good day.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter 7:The last Ghul_


	7. The Last Ghul

**Spiraling Bat**

**I don't own Naruto or Batman nor anything else that appears in this fanfic in any way, shape, or form. I just own my plot.**

**Remember to review.**

_Rated M for Mature. Mostly language use and blood._

**When Naruto is wearing his suits he will be called that hero or villain name instead of Naruto. When a person in a suit is thinking I will refer to them in their regular name while fighting they will be called by their hero or villain name.**

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"Radio_"_

_Chapter 7:The Last Ghul_

_Story Start_

_Ghul Castle Front Entrance_

The Otokage and his five shinobi were currently waiting at the front entrance of this castle. The Otokage looked at the castle with interest because of the fact that this castle has been here ever since he was born. He remembered what his former sensei stated about this castle when he asked about it one day while they were on a mission. Hiruzen stated that this castle was their even before he was born. The Otokage was now wondering what was inside this castle and were some of the rumor's he heard were true. The castle door lowered as the sound shinobi watched in anticipation to see who owned this castle. Talia al Ghul was the person they saw walk towards them.

"Hello everyone. I am the host of this event. My name is Talia al Ghul and if you would follow me we have multiple things to discuss today." The women stated. The Otokage was now thinking of a clan that had Ghul. The group was now inside the Ghul castle. They noticed how big the inside of it was. The walls of the castle were decorated with different paintings while their were statues that were scattered around the area. The group was now at a huge rectangular table. The Otokage guessed that this was where they would have their meeting.

"You may sit down. The Lightning Daimyou is having a tour of my place of residence. I have one of my guards with him so he should be back in a minute or so." Talia stated while the Lightning Daimyou and his guards came from around a corner and took a seat at the table.

_With Red-X_

"Were almost to the castle." stated while the two continued to their climb through the uphill forest.

_I know I've seen her before,I know it.'_ Naruto thought to himself while climbing up the forest. The two were finally able to reach where the castle was.

"This place really is big." stated. Voicing her thoughts about how big the back of the castle was.

"You think she would have guards or something like that." Red-X said while looking around and seeing nobody.

"How are we going to get in exactly?" asked while looking at different windows of this structure.

"Depends on where the meeting is at and then I can go from their." Red-X replied.

"I think were going to have to move." Ms. Freeze said while looking into the distance.

"I take it she has guards huh." Red-X replied while nodded her head.

"They seem like their on patrol." Ms. Freeze stated while continuing her observation.

"I don't think they know where here. It just might be their job." Red-X said to her. Both of them felt a presence behind them and turned around.

"What are you two doing here?" Gambit asked the pair of mercenaries.

"If I were to say where here to see the castle then you wouldn't believe me huh?" Red-X asked.

"Probably not." Kurohyou replied to the masked mercenary.

" I have a feeling we are here for a similar goal and we can accomplish it by working together." stated to the trio.

"I think we can pull this thing off if we play our cards right." Gambit replied while he was holding a few playing cards in his hand.

"Alright then. Will work together as a team then." Kurohyou said.

"How long have you guys been on this mountain?" Red-X asked.

"Not that long. We climbed the western side of the castle. I take you climbed the either the eastern or the southern side." Gambit stated.

"Only a idiot would try to go through the front door." Red-X replied.

"Have you run into any guards?" Kurohyou asked.

"Not yet but there are a few walking over here." said.

"Let's try to sneak up on them. Take them out silently and see if they have anything on them." Gambit stated.

"I can do that." Red-X replied.

"I can assist." said while remembering her hunter ninja training from Zabuza.

"Okay you two go to where those guards are while me and Gambit try to find a way to get in without being detective." Kurohyou stated.

"Will meet back her in five minutes." Ms. Freeze replied as they separated and went on with the plan.

_With Red-X and Ms. Freeze_

Red-X and were currently in a tree. The tree they were in had a great view of four guards who at the moment were talking in a circle. Each with their back's facing outwards.

"Their are about four of them. Each of them are armed with a tanto on their waist. I don't see any armor on them except on their arms and legs." Red-X stated while using the binocular ability his masked provided.

"Okay Red-X. Remember how I taught you about pressure points?" asked while Red-X nodded.

"Of course I do." Red-X replied while keeping lookout.

"Well it's time to put that to use. Come on." stated as the two seemed to become blur's second after Ms. Freeze's statement. The guards were currently talking about the guest at the castle. Stating how that something wasn't right with the Otokage. Red-X and appeared behind two people each and hit them in a pressure point in their necks. The guards were now sleep.

"Let's see if they have anything of use." Red-X stated as the two began going through the guards pockets. The only thing the two were able to find were a couple of yen in their pockets. They did get a note of paper which stated where the meeting between the Otokage and Lightning Daimyou was.

"Seems like the meeting is in the dining room." said while reading the note.

"Well let's move these guys to the forest so that we don't want to draw suspicion to ourselves." Red-X stated while picked up two of the guards body. Her and Red-X moved the bodies to a part of the forest below before going back to where they were suppose to meet the other duo.

_With Gambit and Kurohyou_

The two were currently looking at the castle with a critical eye. The two were trying to find a way into the castle without drawing attention to themselves and their allies. The were having no luck at the moment. They heard footstep's coming from somewhere but could not pinpoint the source.

"Where are they coming from?" Gambit asked while looking around.

"I really don't know." Kurohyou replied to her partner.

"**Maybe they are coming from underground." Nibi said while using the mental link they had. The mental link they had was to be used in order for Nibi to view,see,hear,taste,and touch what her jailer felt.**

_'It just maybe.'_ Yugito thought as both her and Gambit heard the sounds of gears turning. The two became blur's a second later and went to the forest. The two saw that the ground was opening and a few people were coming out of it. They seemed to be dressed in armor. The armor was grey and green. They saw that these guards were carrying katana's.

"Seems like there is more to this than meets the eye wouldn't you say." Gambit stated while noticing where the entrance was.

"Let's go Gambit. We have to meet back up with Red-X and ." Kurohyou replied as the two went back to the meeting spot.

_Meeting Spot_

The pair's of two meet back up with one another and exchanged information. Red-X and Ms. Freeze were both having the same thoughts about what was really happening in this castle. Gambit and Kurohyou lead them to where the secret entrance was.

_Secret Entrance_

"How are we going to open it?" Red-X asked. He wasn't sure how long he could hold his Splitting X's. The Splitting X's were physical and energy based X's which when put on a object he could split it open. Hence the name Splitting X's.

"I could try freezing it." suggested to the group.

"Wouldn't that bring attention to use. I mean once they see the ice they would be on guard more. Not that your idea isn't a good one Ms. Freeze." Gambit replied to her. Naruto was thinking about how gears worked. He was trying to recall something he read from one of Bruce's book.

"Someone is in deep though." Kurohyou commented while looking at Red-X who idea was about to surface.

"**It could work Naruto. If they are using technology from Bruce's time then it should be no problem." Kyubi stated as a minute ago Naruto told Kyubi his plan about how to get into the castle through this entrance.**

_'I just hope so.' _Naruto replied as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"I have an idea." Red-X stated to the group who turned their attention towards him. He then voiced his idea.

"Okay we all know that this thing uses gears right. Then something has to be controlling the gears. From my readings I learned that gears usually have to have some type of battery or some kind of control panel in order for them to operate properly. Here's the plan. Someone with the ability to manipulate lightning has to be able to send a jolt of lightning through the circuits and hit the battery or control panel. That way the door will open."

"It's better than me making it explode." Gambit commented.

"I'm great at lightning manipulation." Kurohyou stated.

"**Don't forget fire." Nibi replied.**

"How will she be able to see where the circuits are?" Ms. Freeze asked.

"I've done this before. Maybe not with gears but I do know how override a few security panels." Kurohyou replied while remembering how she had to shut down a few museum security panels.

"Well do you thing Kurohyou." Gambit said as Kurohyou went to work. It took her about three minutes before they heard the gears start to turn. The door was now opened.

"That was hard but I was able to pull through." Kurohyou stated.

"Nice. Now lets hurry up and get in." Red-X replied as the group of four went down the stairs. Once down their the secret entrance closed leaving them in the dark before a pair of candles light up before them. The candles were across from one another.

"This can't be good." Gambit stated while they started to move forward. The group noticed that with every step they took a pair of candles would light up.

"Seems like there is a door at the end of this tunnel." Ms. Freeze stated while looking at the door and noticing their was a green glow behind it.

"Well let's go." Red-X said as the group advanced to the door and opened it. The group walked in to see a huge pit with green flames in it. They saw the room had a spiral staircase which seemed to wrap around the room until it lead to another door. They saw that their was a chandelier hanging from the top of the room. They also heard a few monks that seemed to be chanting around the flame.

"Makes me glad I didn't chose to become a monk." Red-X muttered while watching the monks at work. It seemed that the flames were reacting to what they were saying. Red-X decided to make his way to the stairwell. The team took precaution when it came to the stairs but as it turned out the monks were to focused on the flame to notice them. The group now reached the door at the top of this room and now made their way out.

"Now where are we?" Gambit asked the group while looking around as to where they were. The group noticed that the place was huge. From the multiple stairwell's to the different door's that seemed to be everywhere. The group also noticed the paintings and statues that decorated the castle.

"I believe were in the main castle." Kurohyou stated.

"Well let's search and see where this meeting is at." Red-X said as the group started to explore this castle for themselves. They had to say that this place was huge. So many different rooms so many different things. If Naruto had to guess this person was a collector judging by what they have. The group started to hear talking. They stopped and saw that around the corner was where the meeting was taking place. The group noticed that the Otokage and the lightning daimyou both brought their own people. They decided to overhear what was going on.

"I hate the fact that people have to resort to war now and days in order to get their points across. Isn't Kumo still recovering from the last war Shibu?" Talia asked the daimyou.

"Why do you care about Kumo? To my knowledge you never left this castle." Shibu replied.

"Maybe it because there are people like you that run around and think just because they have one great idea they need to have everyone see their point of view whether by force or have them agree with you due to fear." Talia stated to the group.

"Well how about this then. How about you come back to my village and I will show you that there is a place where people live in peace." The Otokage replied.

"I rather not. I can see your intentions written all over your face Otokage." Talia said shocking the Otokage.

"Intentions? I have nothing but good intentions." the Otokage replied as Talia gave him a cold glare that scared him.

"You may be able to lie to your subordinates but do not lie to someone who has seen things that you could not yet understand to comprehend." Talia said coldly to the Otokage. Shibu was glaring at Talia who could cause this alliance with the sound village to fail.

"Please ignore Otokage-sama." Shibu said trying to save the alliance.

"Ignore me. Please Shibu the only reason that you are alive is because of the fact that I don't feel like getting my hands dirty." Talia replied as her glare was now focused on Shibu.

"You think you can kill me. Foolish girl I am the Daimyou of this country. My word is law if you haven't forgotten." Shibu stated trying to intimidate Talia with no luck.

"You do not intimidate me Shibu. I do not understand how people like you and the Sandaime Raikage get their positions in this world." Talia stated seeing the anger that was now on Shibu's face.

"You take that back! The Sandaime Raikage was a good man and did what was right for this country!" Shibu yelled at Talia who still had a calm look on her face.

"If he was that good then why is he dead again. Case and point Shibu no one can live forever." Talia replied.

" What would you do if someone could live forever?" The Otokage asked Talia.

"I would kill them. Simply because they should have died when their time period was up." Talia replied while the Otokage was thinking that she could be a threat simply because she seemed to be serious about what she was saying.

"Are you speaking from experience?" The Otokage asked trying to learn more about the women in the castle.

"No Otokage. Not at all." Talia said lying to the Otokage.

"Well let's put this treaty on paper." Shibu stated trying to get back to the subject at hand. The Otokage had wrote up the treaty himself and signed it. He then passed it to Shibu but Talia took the treaty and read it herself before ripping it up. Shibu was shocked and so where his guards. The Otokage was angered by the fact that she dared to take the paper he wrote and rip it.

"I can't believe you call that a treaty. Oh and just to let you know Otokage the part about giving you Kumo's forbidden scroll was laughable. The thing I find interesting was the part where you state that after the war you were going to replace Shibu with someone of your choosing. I found it amusing but then again I should of let him sign it regardless." Talia stated. Shibu had now had it with Talia's attitude.

"Talia I have had it with you're attitude! " Shibu yelled to the women.

"I sorry to tell you this Shibu but I have no attitude. That is just who I am and if you have a problem with that you can take it up with me after this so called meeting is over." Talia replied cooly. Shibu and his guards stood up.

"Guards kill Talia at once." Shibu stated. Red-X and his friends were about to interfere but Talia reacted by unsheathing her blade. A few seconds later the guards were dead. If you had blink then you would have missed it. She was now sheathing her blade and started walking to Shibu.

"If you are going to try to kill be then do not announce it. It take's away the surprise. Oh and Orochimaru don't do anything stupid now." Talia said shocking everyone in the room. Orochimaru saw it was no point in keeping his kage robes on and took them off for people to see what he really looked like.

"I must say Talia you are a very interesting person to say the least." Orochimaru said.

"Is that how you talk to all the women or am I just that special." Talia replied to the snake sannin.

"No not really but seeing as you have ruined my plans then I have to kill you." Orochimaru stated as he threw up his blade Kusanagi.

"How can you call yourself a swordsmen if you throw up the Kusanagi. It shows that you have no respect for that blade." Talia said.

"I'm a shinobi not a swordsmen." Orochimaru replied while grasping the Kusanagi.

"If you were you would be able to use Kusanagi to it's full potential." Talia stated drawing a look of confusion from Orochimaru.

"And what do you means it's full potential?" Orochimaru asked.

"Your nothing like your grandfather that's for certain." Talia replied while Orochimaru now had his mindset to kill Talia.

"Die." Orochimaru stated while charging at Talia who was ready to counter. Orochimaru started to use every type of kenjutsu technique on Talia. She was able to counter all of them with ease. It even looked like she was bored while fighting the snake summoner.

"Someone needs to step up their game. Just to let you know I'm not Hanzou and I will not show you any sort of mercy." Talia replied coldly while Orochimaru jumped back to where his loyal guards were.

"Kill her." Orochimaru commanded as Red-X and his group made themselves known.

"Ganging up on a lady isn't nice." Red-X stated while entering the room with Ms Freeze,Gambit, and Kurohyou beside him.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to do something." Talia replied not looking back to see who was on her side.

"What can we say gorgeous. We were enjoying the show." Gambit commented while pulling out his bo-staff.

"I'm glad I was someone's entertainment. Now let's get these so called shinobi out of my house and then we can talk later." Talia stated.

"Fine by us." Kurohyou replied as Orochimaru and his elite shinobi split up and went to different place's in the castle in order to fight.

"Split up and capture them. You can kill them if you want to." Talia said as she went towards Orochimaru's location as the rest split up and searched.

_With Talia_

"Did you really think you can get away from me in my house." Talia stated as she saw where Orochimaru was standing. She noticed Kusanagi was not in his hand. She assumed that he swallowed the blade again.

"Of course I did not. I just wanted to kill you myself." Orochimaru replied while going through hand signs rapidly. Talia saw the hand signs in slow motion. When you live for centuries you learn a few things.

"Wind Style:Great Breakthrough!" Orochimaru shouted as a powerful blast of wind went directly towards Talia who pulled out her sword and cut through the wind attack. The wind from the attack went around her.

_She blocked my wind jutsu with that blade. I may have to be careful there is no telling what that blade can do._ Orochimaru thought while coming up with another attack in order to gauge her skills.

"If that is the best you have I suggest you walk away now." Talia said as Orochimaru started to use another tactic he always used.

"Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" Orochimaru said while thrusting his left arm forward. Three snakes shot out of his sleeve and went sailing towards Talia who dodged the snakes before slicing them in half.

_I wonder if she is only good with that blade. If so then I just need to get rid of it and change the tide of battle for me. _Orochimaru thought while coming up with another tactic in order to get her blade.

"If you think throwing ninjutsu at me is going to scare me then your wrong." Talia stated as she noticed that the world around her was changing . She started to see herself dead.

_A genjutsu. A really bad one at that. _Talia thought while closing her eyes and focusing her senses. She then threw her blade at a corner in the room. The world around her shattered. Her plan in breaking the genjutsu worked. She saw that she hit a slab of mud instead of the snake summoner.

_Now where is he? _Talia asked herself as a rumble under her caught her attention. She jumped out of the way to see Orochimaru leap at her and engage her in a high paced taijutsu battle.

_I really hope he didn't think I only relayed on Kenjutsu. _Talia thought while going on the offense. She started to hit Orochimaru with quick punches before she hit him with a powerful kick which sent in a few feet away.

_Damn, she really is good. I wish I knew more about her so that I was prepared. I need to make my escape soon before she gains the upper hand on me._ Orochimaru thought while getting up from his self made crater. He was now looking around to see where his opponent was but saw a shadow over him. He moved out of the way just in time. Orochimaru looked where he just was and saw the ground now had a slash mark in it.

_I'm done playing around. Time to go on the offense._ Talia thought while turning around and sprinted towards Orochimaru who threw down multiple smoke bombs in order to make his escape. Talia used her senses to the fullest and was now following the snake who was now trying to escape.

_She just keeps coming._ Orochimaru thought while going through hand signs.

_Summoning technique. _Orochimaru thought again as puff of smoke covered the room. A huge brown snake appeared. Talia analyzed the new animal and came up with a strategy in order to defeat the snake. She was about to start her plan when she saw the snake swallow Orochimaru and burrowed underground. She thought about chasing the snake but decided against it.

_Will cross paths again Orochimaru. I count on it. _Talia thought while gripping her blade. She then sprinted off to the other area's where battle's where happening.

_With Gambit_

Currently Gambit was dodging Kidoumaru's self made arrows. The spider had the advantage since he was standing on top of the stairwell. Gambit was currently thinking of a way to end this battle once.

_He seems like he wouldn't last that long in taijutsu. I highly doubt that there is a scroll on six armed taijutsu. _Jakku thought while pulling out an ace.

_Their is no way that I am losing this battle. I have the advantage. _Kidoumaru thought while shooting off more arrows. Gambit now made his way to a grandfather clock and took cover behind it.

_A few seconds is all I need._ Jakku thought as his card glowed a deep violet.

_Time for him to die. _Kidomaru thought while taking precise aim at the grandfather clock. He fired off his arrow at a fast speed. Gambit heard the arrow and moved. He then threw his card at a high speed at Kidomaru. Kidomaru remembered what happened last time and moved out of the way. Once the card hit something their was a huge explosion.

_I would be dead if that hit me._ Kidomaru thought while sticking to a wall like a typical spider.

_Spider's._ Jakku thought while observing his opponents movements.

_Time for me to strike._ Kidomaru thought as he started gathering spider thread in his mouth.

_Whatever he is about to do. I have to be prepared for it._ Jakku thought while gripping his bo-staff. He channeled violet energy into the tips of the bo-staff. Kidomaru then spit out a net-like cobwebs which went towards Gambit. Gambit twirled his bo-staff before thrusting it at the cobweb. The cobweb exploded once it hit the bo-staff.

_This guy keeps on countering my moves. I need to take this up a level. _Kidomaru thought while gathering spider thread in his mouth again. This time he was going to go for his Spider Sticky Vomit technique.

_If it's another one of those cobweb attack. He's getting it._ Jakku thought while pulling out five playing cards which started to glow violet.

_Spider Sticky Vomit._ Kidomaru thought while spitting out a cobweb unlike the last one this one went faster. Gambit jumped over the cobweb and threw them at Kidoumaru who was caught in the explosion.

_This guy is dead._ Kidomaru thought while getting up and facing Gambit. A purple mark started to glow on Kidomaru. Gambit noticed the mark and went into a defensive stance not knowing what the mark was going to do. Kidomaru knew when the curse seal pulsed like that it meant Orochimaru wanted them to leave. Kidomaru decided to throw multiple smoke in order to make his escape. Gambit threw a few more cards at a rapid rate trying to hit Kidomaru but the spider was able to make his escape.

_Next time we meet spider you will lose._ Jakku thought as he decided to go find his other teammates.

_With Kurohyou_

She was currently fighting the biggest member of the sound five. She had to admit he had power in his blow's but she was able to counter with her reflexes.

"Come on big boy." Kurohyou taunted trying to anger him in order to make him slip up. Jiroubou had slammed both his palms into the ground. Kurohyou had a feeling that he was about to use a jutsu.

"I will squash you. Earth Style: Mausoleum Earth Dumpling." Jiroubou shouted as he lifted a chuck of earth and threw at Kurohyou who used her whip which at the moment was being enhanced by lightning to break through it.

"I'm your worse match up." Kurohyou stated while maintaining her grip on her whip. Jiroubou knew that his ninjutsu were going to be at an disadvantage. He decided to try his hand at engaging her in taijutsu.

_Taijutsu again. You think he realize that I'm his worst enemy._ Yugito though while starting to dodge Jiroubou's fist. She then saw an opening and decided to take it. She hit Jiroubou with multiple kicks which were enhanced by her lightning chakra. Jiroubou was sent back a about four feet.

_This guy can take a hit. Then again he is with Orochimaru after all. _Yugito thought while readying herself for another round. She noticed that a mark on his shoulder seemed to be glowing purple..

_What is that?_ Yugito asked herself while observing the mark which at the moment seemed to be pulsing.

"**Whatever that mark is. I have a bad feeling about it." Nibi stated her thoughts.** Jiroubou at the moment threw down a few smoke bombs and made his escape.

_For a huge guy he sure knows how to run._ Yugito thought to herself while looking around the area one last time before deciding to find her teammates.

_With Ms. Freeze_

Taijutsu. It was one of the things her opponent excelled at. She was currently on the defensive while he continued with this weird offense of his. First he would start with kicks then come in with punches. Not only that but it felt like she was getting hit twice.

_Maybe it's a kekki genkai. From what I know there is no way two people let alone brother's should be able to bond in such a way. If it is then I need to find a way to stop it. _Haku thought to herself while trying to come up with a new strategy all together.

"Finally deciding to quit huh." Sakon taunted the ice user who currently was on the other side of the room.

"Now brother don't taunt the enemy. We can do that later after she is dead." Ukon replied trying to keep his brother focused on the task at hand.

"It wouldn't be me brother if I did not mock my opponent before I killed them now would it." Sakon said to his brother.

"Whatever. Just make sure you finish this." Ukon replied again while Sakon started to advance to Ms. Freeze who finally had an idea that was sure to work.

_Time to set the trap._ Haku thought while making a few one handed hand signs. Sakon saw this and laughed at his opponent as he started to sprint towards her.

"One handed hand signs. You must be a dumb if you think that can work on me." Sakon mocked while cocking his right arm back before jabbing it forward. He was able to hit her stomach directly.

"Your done." Sakon taunted again as he felt his hand start to become cold. Before he could react to this feeling his entire right arm was now encased in ice.

"I believe I am just getting started Sakon and Ukon." Ms. Freeze replied as she was currently behind the two.

"Brother do something!" Sakon yelled in distress. He wasn't expecting her to know ice manipulation let alone how to use one handed hand signs at that.

"I always have to help you don't I,then again I am the older brother for a reason." Ukon stated as Ms. Freeze saw that another body was starting to separate from the twins. Once the process was complete Ms. Freeze now saw Ukon was now out of Sakon's body.

_I can only guess that there is some kind of negative to these two separating. If I had to make a conclusion then Ukon can not stay out of Sakon's body that long. Now it's time to see how long that time is._ Haku thought while pulling out multiple senbon's. She was ready to see how long Ukon could be separated from Sakon.

"Senbon's really?" Ukon asked his opponent until he saw how fast she could throw them. He dodged them but his brother was not that fortunate.

"What the hell Ukon!" Sakon shouted at his brother's stupidity. He knew his arm was encased in ice did he really need more pain?

"Is it my fault you can't get out of some ice." Ukon replied as he continued to dodged the senbon's his opponent was sending at him. Ukon decided to change tactics by hitting Ms. Freeze with a few punches. She was also able to get in a few hit's as well.

_I'm not sure how long I can go on without using the curse seal. I hope that idiot known as my brother can get out of that ice soon or else._ Ukon thought knowing he couldn't keep this up for another five minutes at most.

_Range techniques seems to work on them. Ukon doesn't hit as hard as Sakon. Must be one of the negative's of them separating._ Haku thought while analyzing the situation. She was brought out of her thoughts by a cracking sound. Sakon arm was now free from the ice prison.

"Finally." Ukon stated while going towards his brother's body.

"Not so fast." Ms. Freeze replied as she threw a few kunai's with explosive tags. The two were forced to dodge.

_This bitch. Forcing use to be separated. I need to get to my brother._ Ukon thought as a purple mark started to glow on both their shoulders.

_A purple mark on both their shoulders. I feel evil chakra coming from it. I guess it is time to use it._ Haku thought while reaching for a certain freeze scroll. She was about to unseal the scroll when Sakon threw down a few smoke bombs in order to make an escape. Ms. Freeze used a quick wind jutsu to clear the smoke from the room and saw that they both left.

_Those two are interesting to say the least. I must make notes about these two in order to have the upper hand next time we face off._ Haku thought while going to find her teammate.

_With Red-X_

It seems his opponents were leading him to the basement where the green flames were located. Red-X could only guess that they didn't know what was down their and assumed they were just trying to use lose him in the castle. Kimimaro and Tayuya went through the door that lead them to the basement. Naruto could only hope the monks wouldn't mind a little bit of noise. They were now on the floor of the basement,both sides were ready to fight.

_I do not know what either of my opponents are capable of. I need to keep an open mind around both of them if I am going to win._ Naruto thought while trying to come up with a plan in order to fight both of them.

"Red-X-san. I would wish for us to fight one on one if that is alright with you?" Kimimaro asked the masked mercenary.

"How do I know Tayuya won't interfere in our battle?" Red-X asked his opponent.

"She will not. Unlike most shinobi I have a honor. Something that is hard to find in people." Kimimaro replied.

"A ninja with honor. Who would have guessed." Red-X said.

"So I take it you accept my challenge then?" Kimimaro asked while getting into one of his clans fighting stances.

"Of course. I always wanted to know what it would be like to fight a ninja with honor. Now I finally get this chance and there is no way I'm letting it slip by." Red-X replied while holding a few X-shurikens.

"Well then let's begin." Kimimaro stated as the two charged at one another. Red-X was dodging Kimimaro's blows. Red-X had to admit that this was going to be a long battle. Red-X decided to take a leap back in order to catch his breath for a second. Kimimaro on the other hand brought both his hands forward. Red-X saw that his fingertips were opening.

"Ten Finger Drilling Bullets." Kimimaro said as from his fingertips small bones were sent flying through the air. Red-X jumped out of the way to see the bones impale the wall behind him and were still going through it.

_Haku did say that Kaguya's kekki genkai could manipulate bones but this is ridiculous. _Naruto thought while trying to come up with a strategy. Kimimaro on the other hand decided to show this masked mercenary why he was the leader of the sound five.

"If you do not know then I am a Kaguya. That means I have the ability to manipulate my bones structure and that I am allowed to combine my chakra with calcium which makes my bones flexible. In other words my Dead Bone Pulse is a powerful weapon." Kimimaro stated while his palms started to open. Red-X saw that two bones were starting to come out of his palm.

_That can't be good._ Naruto thought while summoning his blade. In his right hand he held Shippou Hane and was ready for this fight.

_So that is the Shippou Hane Orochimaru-sama wanted. I wonder if the rumor's surrounding that blade are true. _Kimimaro thought while remembering the blade can cut through any metal.

"Dance of the Willows." Kimimaro said while sprinting towards Red-X. Red-X on the other hand went on the defensive with his blade. Kimimaro started his attack with multiple bone thrust's at a fast speed. Red-X was able to block a few of them but took a few hits. Red-X was then able to counter and hit Kimimaro with a few slashes of his own. The two opponents had their weapons locked with one another. Red-X decided to go for another tactic.

"Why do you work for Orochimaru?" Red-X asked the bone user.

"I work for him because he gave me a purpose in life and I plan on living up to his expectation." Kimimaro stated while keeping pressure on his opponent.

_I should have had Haku talk to this guy._ Red-X thought while deciding to continue this tactic going.

"What if he abandoned you?" Red-X asked.

"He would never abandon me. He knows that I am a valuable tool for his success." Kimimaro replied as he jumped back a few feet in order to separate himself from his opponent.

"Seems like someone doesn't know Orochimaru's history." Red-X commented as Tayuya had enough of Red-X's mouth.

"That's it asshole. I have had it with you disrespecting Orochimaru-sama." Tayuya stated while bringing out her flute.

"Tayuya do not interfere in my fight!" Kimimaro yelled at his partner who was quick to reply.

"Why the hell should I not. Look you may be a person with this so called honor code but I don't have that. Unlike you I think as a shinobi not some dumb-ass samurai." Tayuya replied as Kimimaro turned to face his partner.

"Just note Tayuya you will be punished once I tell Orochimaru-sama about your insubordination." Kimimaro stated coldly.

"Well who do you think he will believe more the second in command of the sound four or someone who has outlived his usefulness." Tayuya said not backing down from Kimimaro. She knew he could beat her but she still had her pride as a shinobi.

"**It seems these two cannot cooperate together." Kyubi stated.**

_Well this will be their downfall. I assure you that Kyubi._ Naruto thought while charging up an explosive X in both his hands.

"Fine do what you must then. Just don't stand in my way." Kimimaro replied as he turned around to see his opponent vanish.

"Bye." Red-X stated while putting two explosive X's on Kimimaro's chest. The bone user couldn't react as they went off as soon as Red-X disappeared again. The explosion was so powerful that it sent Kimimaro flying into Tayuya which caused the two to fly into the green flamed pit. The monks who were chanting didn't know what to do since only Talia was the only one who used the Lazarus Pits. Lucky for them Talia appeared in the chamber with Ms. Freeze, Kurohyou, and Gambit right behind her.

"What the hell happened?" Talia asked out loud.

"I used an type of explosion which sent Kimimaro and Tayuya into the pit of green flames." Red-X stated. He was owning up to his own mistakes.

"Will talk later. Right now I have two people to save. Kaen-dono prepare your men for incantation twenty seven. I will lead." Talia stated as Kaen who was the head monk that served Talia nodded his head.

_I can only hope that this works. I do not want them to become addicted to the pits like my father was. I only use them because it was my father's last order to me. I promised him that I would continue using the pits until I found another purpose in life. It seems like I just did. _Talia thought to herself while positioning herself in front of the pit. Kaen was right beside her. His monks were in a circle around the pit.

"Begin." Talia stated as the monks prepared themselves. Red-X, Ms. Freeze,Kurohyou,and Gambit were about to witness something that they would never believe could happen.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**This arc is going to be coming to a close in the next two or three chapter's before I start another one arc.**

**On a side note my beta reader Flameus was busy with school so that was the reason for the delay. School comes first so I hope everyone understands. Also he is going to put up new story and his Soul Eater story is going to be updated this month.**

Two thing's. The first is that I just want to thank everyone for taking the time out to read my story. I'm very happy that you people like my ideas and if you have any questions or comments leave a review and just know that I'm going to reply back.

Second thing is that my new Naruto and X-men story is out. It's called XNamikaze. It's my shot at a Naruto and X-men crossover but with my twist on it.

**I hope everyone has a good day.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter 8: Gathering Clouds_


	8. Gathering Clouds

**Spiraling Bat**

**I don't own Naruto or Batman nor anything else that appears in this fanfic in any way, shape, or form. I just own my plot.**

**Remember to review.**

_Rated M for Mature. Mostly language use and blood._

**When Naruto is wearing his suits he will be called that hero or villain name instead of Naruto. When a person in a suit is thinking I will refer to them in their regular name while fighting they will be called by their hero or villain name.**

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"Radio_"_

_Chapter 8:Gathering Clouds_

_Story Start_

Amazing. That word could sum up what was happening at the moment. The way the green flames moved around Kimimaro and Tayuya was fantastic. Talia and the monks really know what they are doing.

"The hard part is about to begin Kaen-dono." Talia stated to the leader of the monks.

"I know Talia." Kaen replied as the light green flames started to intensify around the two sound ninja's. The sound ninja's were now screaming in pain as the green flames started to do their job.

"What's happening to them?" Red-X asked his teammate's.

"I have no clue X." Gambit replied while watching the flames.

"I just hope that they are able to make it." Ms. Freeze said.

_Kyubi,have you ever seen green flames before?_ Naruto asked.

"**I haven't seen anything like this before Naruto." **Kyubi replied while watching through her jailer's eyes at the sight at hand.

"It seems that there is something coming up from the flames." Kurohyou commented as they all watched two purple snakes seemed to be coming from the sound ninja's bodies. Talia and the monks were now focusing the flame to destroy the snakes.

"Be gone." Talia stated as the two purple snakes were now gone and the green flames died down. Kaen-dono commanded two of his monks to get the bodies out before the green flames came back again. The monks removed the bodies just in time because the flames from the pit's were back.

"Well done Talia." Kaen said to their leader.

"It was your men and women who helped made this possible." Talia replied to Kaen and his monks.

"Now monks go back to your post. I want three new people around the flame in a triangle formation. The rest of you guys take a break. You deserve it." Kaen said to his monks who were happy to get a break.

"Kaen have your men bring those two sound ninja's to my other meeting room in the eastern wing. Tell Tetsu to have his men and women assess the damage to my property. If any of them are injured take them to the medical wing and have Murasaki and her team of medic heal them. I will be in the eastern wing having a meeting with the group of four over their." Talia stated. Kaen nodded in response and went to pass the messages on.

"Now how about you four follow me so that we can have our talk." Talia said to the group of four who nodded. She had finally been able to see the group who helped her out and was shocked at how they were dressed. The one that stood out the most was the one wearing a black suit with a red x on his chest. The suit he had on reminded her of a thief that use to steal mostly artifacts in Jump City. She was going to have to question him later about his attire.

_Eastern Wing- Meeting Room_

This room Talia lead the four to was nice. It was undamaged by the fights and seemed to be a perfect place so that they could have their meeting. They each took a chair and sat down. Kimimaro and Tayuya were having seals put on them so that they could not run away. Talia wanted to make sure those two image of Orochimaru was shattered.

"Were to begin. I would just like to thank you four in assisting me." Talia said,starting off this conversation.

"No problem. I always try to help when I can." Red-X replied to the last Ghul.

"I was wondering where you got that suit from?" Talia asked the masked mercenary.

"I guess you can say that it was passed down." Red-X replied.

"I'll take that for now. I also want to know how you four broke into my castle?" Talia asked.

"Well we saw two of your guards come out from a entrance that lead to the pit with green flames." Kurohyou stated.

"To believe someone was able to get pass my guards without them noticing. Makes me wonder why I pay them." Talia said out loud.

"I was wondering how you knew we where in the other room?" Ms. Freeze asked.

"What can I say. I learned a lot of things." Talia replied to the ice maiden. Red-X at the moment was looking at a picture on a wall of a man wearing a black and white suit. Beside him was Talia who was wearing a black dress. It took Naruto a few seconds to realize that it was Bruce Wayne she was with. Naruto was finally able to remember who she was.

"Your Talia al Ghul. The daughter of Ra al Ghul." Red-X stated as Talia had a look of shock on her. Ms. Freeze was shocked as well. Gambit and Kurohyou didn't know what was going on exactly.

"And how would you know who my father was?" Talia asked in a cold voice. Her father was a sore subject.

"Can I talk to you in private later Talia?" Red-X asked.

"Sure thing. It seems like our guest are waking up" Talia replied while Kimimaro and Tayuya began to stir.

"Where the fuck am I!" Tayuya yelled while trying to remember what happened.

"Shut-up Tayuya. You yelling will not get us out of this predicament you put us in." Kimimaro replied

"Me? Your the dumb-ass who was launched by explosives." Tayuya said.

"Maybe you should have just followed orders. Now their going to try and torture us in order to betray Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro replied again.

"Calm down Kimimaro." Tayuya said.

"Look you two have great strength. You don't need Orochimaru to be a better person." Talia said trying to talk to the two sound ninja's.

"Besides Orochimaru left you guys high and dry. Why don't you guys join us and we can one up that snake." Gambit said while shuffling a deck of cards.

"Orochimaru wouldn't leave us card boy." Tayuya replied while Kimimaro nodded in agreement.

"Then why hasn't he come back for you. I mean after all you are the second in command of the sound four and Kimimaro a former leader of the sound five." Red-X stated.

"He hasn't used the curse seal to communicate with us." Kimimaro replied.

"He kind of did that already." Kurohyou said to the two.

"What do you mean did?" Tayuya asked.

"Well when I was fighting Sakon and Ukon their curse seal as you two said seemed to glow then pulse. The next thing I know the two threw smoke bombs and fled the scene." Ms. Freeze replied.

"The same thing happened with me and Jiroubou. In the middle of the fight this curse seal glows,then it pulses,and the next thing I know the big guys throwing smoke bombs and disappears." Kurohyou said.

"I take it the same thing happened to you Gambit?" Red-X asked while Gambit nodded before telling his story.

"So I'm in the middle of fighting that spider guy. Then his seal did the same thing the other said and next thing I know he runs away." Gambit said.

"See it's like we said he left you guys." Talia stated.

"I don't believe it. Not one bit of you story." Kimimaro replied coldly.

" If he were to call you guys for a retreat wouldn't he had done it when by now." Talia said. The two knew that if Orochimaru were to call a retreat then he would have called for his strongest shinobi to fall back first then the lower ranking ones next seeing as that is just how Orochimaru strong first the weak last. The two were now in shock. Orochimaru had abandoned them. Something he said he wouldn't do to them. This meant that their lives meant nothing to him. Both of their faces had shocked written all over them.

"I think they are in a state of shock right now." Talia said to the group of four.

"When will they snap out of it?" Kurohyou asked.

"I not sure. I could be today,next week,maybe next year. Look when you hold someone in that high of a position and then learn the truth about this person your entire mind has to accept the fact that person is not the same person you held in high regards ." Talia stated. She has had experience with what they were going though.

"So what do we do now then?" Gambit asked seeing as they could not do anything in this type of situation.

"Hope that they overcome this and will be willing to help us in the future." Talia stated.

"In the future? Are you talking about the war?" Kurohyou asked Talia who nodded in response.

"Shibu and Orochimaru are planning a counter attack on the rebel's." Talia replied.

"How do they plan on doing that?" Gambit asked.

"Orochimaru is unleashing some of his curse seal monster's gone wrong. Orochimaru was so kind as to leave picture's of what they looked like for us." Talia said while getting pulling out the picture's Orochimaru showed at the meeting. Judging by the images they seemed to look like a challenge.

"So these guys are Orochimaru's army then." Gambit said as Talia nodded.

"Indeed they are. From what he said these guys are brainless. All strength and no brains but he said their were a few that were smart enough to lead while the rest followed." Talia stated.

"How long did Bee say it would take them to get here Kurohyou?" Gambit asked.

"He estimated about three days but wasn't sure. From what he told me someone leaked out some of our information to Shibu and he was able to get help from a few shinobi who were happy to cause a delay." Kurohyou replied.

"What kind of delay exactly?" Ms. Freeze asked.

"From what he told me they were able to block off a few of the paths that lead from the village to here." Kurohyou said answering the question.

"So we pretty much have to fight off a curse sealed army then?" Red-X said.

"Well there is one way to stop them from coming." Talia stated getting everyone's attention.

"What might that be?" Ms. Freeze asked.

"We go to Orochimaru's lab where he keeps these monsters and blow it up before they are released." Talia said.

"Lab?" Red-X asked.

"Yes a lab. From what Orochimaru was saying to Shibu in this meeting. He was suppose to send one of his men to this lab and unleash the army." Talia stated.

"Do you have any ideas where this lab is?" Gambit asked.

"Indeed I do." Talia said while getting another map and pulling it out. She then circled it's location.

"That's far." Kurohyou said while looking at it's location. The area itself was about two hours away from here.

"Yeah,and even then the place is underground." Talia said.

"So whose going?" Gambit asked.

"I'll do it." Red-X stated.

"Are you sure? I mean I can easily have my guards go to that location and have them stop them." Talia said.

"I'm sure your guards will be more useful here than with me." Red-X replied.

"I'll go with you." Ms. Freeze said.

"It's okay Freeze. I can handle this. Like I said Shibu is bound to have a army of his own here in the country and you guys are going to need all the help you can get." Red-X stated.

"Alright then." Ms. Freeze replied.

"Okay everyone let's get some rest. You guys can take one of the many rooms here and spend the night. From what Shibu said they plan on moving out at noon." Talia said to the group. Gambit,Kurohyou,and Ms. Freeze left the room. Leaving Red-X and Talia alone.

"Talia can I talk that talk with you now?" Red-X asked her who nodded.

"Follow me then." Talia replied as she lead him to the tower he saw her when he first arrived to the island.

"Alright Naruto Namikaze. What's on your mind?" Talia asked. Naruto was glad for the mask because he now had a look of shock on his face.

"Before you ask how I solved this just remember I have source's everywhere. I heard from a friend in wave that their was a hero who called himself Red-X. Then you Naruto Namikaze show up and started to make a business called Spiral Industries last time I checked. Your exactly like Bruce it's almost scary." Talia stated. Naruto did have that calm and happy personality.

"You do have history with Bruce and the Bat clan after all." Naruto replied.

"That's true as well. So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Talia asked.

"I wanted to know if you think Bruce would be proud of me taking the cowl?" Naruto asked.

"Well you have more of a mask but I think he would be proud of you Naruto. Look at what you have done in only two months." Talia said as Naruto was thinking about how he was able to free the Wave Village but now was about to help Lightning country as well.

"I guess your right Talia. I really needed that." Naruto said.

"No problem Naruto." Talia replied.

"Hey Talia do you know the identities of who else works with me?" Naruto asked.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out but yeah I do." Talia said with a grin.

"So do you know who Kurohyou and Gambit is?" Naruto asked.

"I do but I'm not going to tell you. I take it you haven't been trained in the field of detective work yet?" Talia asked.

"I'm getting their." Naruto replied. He had just started read about a person known as Sherlock Holmes.

"Well go get some sleep. Were going to have one busy day tomorrow." Talia said as Naruto went back into the castle to get some sleep.

_I don't think Naruto. I know he is proud of you._ Talia thought to herself before deciding to get some sleep herself.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**The chapter may have been short but it was needed. Their will be three more chapters to this arc before it is over. I also was having a little bit of trouble with a few characters I wanted to put in my story but with the help of Deltabeta26 I was able to come up with the perfect way to introduce them into the story but that won't be until later. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and yes the next two chapter's will contain a lot of action so be prepared for it.**

**Also I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and subscribed to the story. It really means alot to me and if you have any questions or comments leave a review and I will reply.**

**I hope everyone has a good day.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter 9: Lightning Strikes pt 1_


	9. Lightning Strikes pt 1

**Spiraling Bat**

**I don't own Naruto or Batman nor anything else that appears in this fanfic in any way, shape, or form. I just own my plot.**

**Remember to review.**

_Rated M for Mature. Mostly language use and blood._

**When Naruto is wearing his suits he will be called that hero or villain name instead of Naruto. When a person in a suit is thinking I will refer to them in their regular name while fighting they will be called by their hero or villain name.**

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"Radio_"_

_Chapter 9:Lightning Strikes pt 1_

_Story Start_

Morning seemed to come to quickly in Lightning Country. The group's woke up in their own private rooms,took their showers, and ate breakfast before going to Talia's main meeting room.(They were suited up when they ate breakfast.)

"Good Morning everyone." Talia said greeting the people in the room.

"Well today's the day." Gambit replied. He was happy that this war was about to come to an end.

"Indeed it is." Ms. Freeze said. She had a feeling she was going to use what was in that scroll.

"Does everyone know what they are doing today?" Talia asked. Her guards and monks were now in the room.

"Indeed." Kaen replied. He and his monks were ready to do their part.

"That's good to hear." Kurohyou commented. It was nice to know that they were well organized.

"Well everyone. I may not have been in Lightning Country that much but I do know when someone is wrong and that person is Shibu. Today is the day this war comes to an end so that a new day can begin in Lightning Country!" Red-X shouted as the group of people were now motivated to give their all for the country they live in.

_Naruto sure knows how to get people motivated._ Haku thought while seeing the people in the room were now determined to get rid of Shibu.

_Naruto really is becoming his own person._ Talia thought to herself. Bruce wasn't one for motivating others. He only went to the watch tower when he was needed and even then he didn't talk to others in the league. He mostly talked to Clark,Diana,J'onn J'onnz,John,Shayera,Oliver,Helena when she was in Gotham,and Wally. Then again Wally had to start the conversation but eventually Bruce warmed up to Wally and his jokes. Naruto on the other hand seems willing to help cheer up his teammates no matter how bad the situation is.

_This Red-X would make a great ninja. I wonder if I could get Ei to talk to Red-X about making him an offer._ Yugito thought. A person like Red-X would make a great shinobi.

_Red-X knows how to get people going. I hope I'll be able to work with him again one day. _Jakku thought. Red-X was a good person in his book.

"Alright everyone. You know your roles so lets move!" Talia shouted as most of her guards and monks left the room and went to the docks on her island. They were going to go into town and warn the innocent civilians about the upcoming attack. They were hoping the people in town would help them out. Seeing as Shibu has hurt their funds and resources as well.

"Have Tayuya and Kimimaro snapped out of their realization yet?" Red-X asked. He was hoping that they would be ready to help out.

"Not that I know of Red-X." Talia replied. She went to the room they were in and saw that they were still in shock.

"I do hope they wake up soon." Ms Freeze said. She finally remembered where she had meet Kimimaro and hope that she could be his friend. The two had similar past seeing as they were hated for their kekki genkai's.

"I'm sure they will." Gambit said reassuring her.

"Well guys we have stations to go to." Kurohyou stated.

"Indeed we do." Ms. Freeze said as she and Gambit left the room.

"Good luck Red-X" Kurohyou said. Wishing her fellow thief luck.

"Hey,don't worry about me alright. I'll be fine. Besides I have to many things to come back for." Red-X replied. Naruto didn't plan on dying anytime soon. Especially since he just started to get things underway. After hearing that Kurohyou went to catch up with Gambit and Ms. Freeze.

"Nice one Naruto." Talia commented.

"You think so. I've had that line in mind for a while." Red-X replied.

"I would have liked to see if you have meet Wally." Talia said knowing that those two would get along great.

"Flash. Yeah I think we would get along just fine." Red-X said.

"How exactly are you going to get to Orochimaru's lab? It's two hours from here and if I know Shibu he probably sent one of his men out to the lab early so that the army is in the country by noon." Talia said wanting to know Naruto's way of transportation.

"Don't worry Talia. I have that under control. Now I need to go to the roof." Red-X replied.

"Just want for me alright. I have to get something." Talia said as Red-X made his way to the roof of the castle.

_Castle Rooftop _

Red-X was standing on the roof. He was ready to go but Talia told him to wait for her. He heard the sound of foot steps and saw Talia with two objects in her hand. One looked like a can while another looked like a gun.

"What are those?" Red-X asked. Talia handed him the can which he noticed had the bat symbol on it.

"This is explosive gel. Bruce use to use it all the time. Once you spray the gel you press the button on top of the can so that the gel can explode. You squeeze the handle to spray the gel." Talia stated before showing Red-X the other item. Now that he had a good look at it he saw it was a grappling hook. He also saw that it was black with one X on each side of it.

"You have a grappling hook?" Red-X asked as he was shocked that it looked operational.

"I had a few of my guards make it last night. As you can see I customized the color's just for you. It works just like Bruce explained in his videos. The rope is longer and can hold a lot of weight. To recall the rope just press this button on top of the grappling hook. To shoot it just press the trigger right here and your all set." Talia stated giving Red-X the gel and grappling hook. He put both in a seal on his belt.

"Thanks Talia,for everything." Red-X stated. He was grateful that she was able to assist him when he needed it most.

"No problem Naruto. Now get to that lab. I don't need monster's running this town." Talia replied as Red-X then ran towards the edge of the roof before jumping off. Talia was shocked that he jumped off. A few seconds later she saw him come up as he was riding on of the large sized bats from his summoning contract.

"This is how I get around." Red-X stated as Talia saw the large bat that he was currently riding.

"So where are we going exactly Naruto?" the bat asked. He heard from word of mouth that Naruto didn't like titles so the bats agreed to just call him by his name.

"It's Red-X when I'm in this attire." Red-X said trying to remind the bat of his cover.

"Sorry about that." the bat replied.

"No problem. I just need you to take me west of this castle." Red-X stated.

"West huh. Well then lets go. My name is Hitofuki." the bat said introducing himself.

"Well then Hitofuki. Let's get a move on then." Red-X replied as the two were now off.

_So he did sign the bat contract. I've been looking for that for years but it seems it's in the right hands so I can't complain._ Talia thought to herself before going to the docks herself.

_With Naruto _

Currently he was speeding through the sky with no problem at all. Hitofuki told him that all bats used wind manipulation to help increase their speed and also to flap their wings when they need to. Hitofuki himself was one of the few bats that could see during the day.

"How much further Red-X?" Hitofuki asked. He could keep going all day if he had to but he knew his summoner had a mission to complete.

"It seems to be right over here." Red-X replied as he pointed to a valley below them.

"Do you wish for me to land their?' Hitofuki asked observing the valley.

"Not yet. I see something or someone down their." Red-X said as he was using his built in binoculars to zoom in on the valley below.

"Do you wish for me to take him out?" Hitofuki asked. He now saw the person Naruto was talking about. He also saw they were carrying a sword and had armor on as well.

"No. He just might lead me to where I want to go. Hey Hitofuki do you know any genjutsu?" Red-X asked.

"Well us bats pride ourselves on genjutsu." Hitofuki replied. The bats always trained in three things. Genjutsu,wind jutsu,and their own clan techniques.

"Do you have one that will turn you invisible?" Red-X asked again.

"Boy this technique will make the Camouflage Concealment technique look like child's play." Hitofuki stated.

"Well do your thing Hitofuki." Red-X replied as he felt chakra coming from Hitofuki for a second.

"True Concealment." was what Hitofuki muttered before Naruto felt Hitofuki's chakra cover him.

"What happened?" Red-X asked. He was use to having Kyubi's chakra cover him all the time but this felt different. It felt like he was being compressed.

"Were really invisible and I'm not talking about that Camouflage Concealment either. I mean people cannot feel our chakra and cannot see us. Not even those fancy white eyes can see us coming." Hitofuki replied. Naruto was shocked. Not even the Byakugan could see them.

"What about the sharingon?" Red-X asked again.

"Please don't make me laugh Naruto. No one can see us. The only weakness's is if our opponent locked onto our chakra before we disappeared,or they hear us talking like now but I don't believe this person were following is a chakra sensor type." Hitofuki stated. Naruto was glad that dojutsu's could not see them.

"That's good to know Hitofuki. Now lets follow him." Red-X whispered. As Hitofuki started to lower himself a little.

"I intend to." Hitofuki replied in his own whisper as the two were now trailing this person hoping he would lead them to their destination.

_With Ms. Freeze, Gambit, and Kurohyou_

The trio were now arriving in the capital town in Lightning County. Their job was to warn the people about what was about to happen today. Many people were shocked that Shibu would do such a thing especially since business in the capital has been on an all time low since Shibu started taking away some of their resources. For them this was the last straw and the people were more than happy to help them fight Shibu.

"This has turned out better than I expected." Ms. Freeze commented. She was happy to see so many people from the town were willing to help them.

"Well this is Lightning Country for you." Gambit replied before going to a male civilian and offering his assistance. The male was trying to carry to many things.

"It is indeed." Kurohyou said before seeing a women trying to pack a few things. "Need a hand?" she asked before the women nodded as the two started packing.

_I will be happy once this is all over._ Haku thought before going to help others who were getting supplies ready.

_With Talia_

She was at the moment scouting the Daimyou's temple. She and Kaen took it upon themselves to see what Shibu had planned for the men he has here.

"Do you see anything Kaen-dono?" Talia asked. So far Shibu's men have been playing it safe by staying inside. She guessed they maybe having some last minute training.

"Not at the moment Talia. I have a feeling that they are planning something big though." Kaen responded.

"Well whatever it is. We have to be prepared for it." Talia said as the two continued scouting the temple.

_With Shibu _

The Daimyou of Lightning Country was currently dressed in black and gold samurai armor with the kanji for lightning on the front of it. He also had a two yellow and black blades on his back as well.

In front of him were his guards and those who were loyal to the Sandaime Raikage. They each were standing in a formation and waiting for their briefing.

"Today is the day we take back what has always been ours gentlemen. Today is the day Lightning Country will not only become a whole again but we shall reign supreme as the elemental continents greatest country of all time!" Shibu shouted as he took out one of his blades. "To Lightning Country!" Shibu declared as he pointed his blade high into the air.

"To Lightning Country!" His people replied as they to raise their weapons into the air.

"Everyone to your post. We begin our strike at noon." Shibu stated as his men and women left the throne room and went to their post.

_Soon Lightning Country will be restored to what it use to be. I will have your head Talia once this is over._ Shibu thought as he now was seeing himself delivering the fatal blow to Talia and claiming victory for his side.

"Where is Gin with my curse sealed army?" Shibu said to himself. He knew Gin could accomplish this task so why was it taking him so long to get it done. Time was of the essence here and Shibu knew he would have to attack with or without Orochimaru's army.

_With Gin_

The forty year old samurai was currently walking towards Orochimaru's lab. He himself was dressed in black and yellow armor just like Shibu. He only had one blade on his back and wore a face mask that covered his nose on down. He was one of Shibu's best men and was wondering why he was chosen for this assignment.

_I don't get why Shibu-dono chose me out of all the other guys. I have the most experience and have been loyal to him since he took office. I guess he believes I am of use else where._ Gin thought to himself as he was now at the spot where Orochimaru's lab was suppose to be.

"This is it." Gin stated while reading the map Shibu-dono handed to him. He also had instructions as to how he was suppose to get into this lab and let loose this so called curse sealed army. "Okay there is suppose to be a rock around here." Gin said while looking around for a particular green rock. It took him a few seconds before finding it. " Alright now I have to channel some chakra into it and place it right where I am." Gin said to himself as he did the action which caused a whole to appear. He saw that their was a ladder in which he could use to climb down.

_I just have to remember Shibu-dono trusted me with this mission._ Gin thought to himself before climbing down. He let go of the ladder once he felt his feet on something solid. The lights then turned on as he now saw he was on a platform. He saw the lab itself was huge seeing as it was underground. He saw where he was suppose to go since the computer was in a building on the other side of the lab. He was wondering where this army was until he saw the curse sealed army locked in multiple cages which were scattered across the lab.

_These guys are the real deal._ Gin thought to himself before making his way to the other side of the lab.

_With Red-X_

He and Hitofuki were observing Gin who at the moment was looking for a rock. Red-X saw it was a green rock that he found and saw him pump chakra into it. The two saw a whole open up in the ground and saw Gin go in it.

"This is where I get off Hitofuki." Red-X stated as Hitofuki landed near the hole. Hitofuki has deactivated the genjutsu around the two.

"I can come with you Red-X." Hitofuki responded.

"I have to do this Hitofuki. Besides I'll probably summon you once I finish my task here. After all I'll need a ride back and by then their should be some action going on in the capital so don't worry." Red-X said assuring the large bat he would be able to fight soon.

"Very well then. Good luck Naruto." Hitofuki replied as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Time to do work._ Naruto thought to himself as he started to make his way down the hole. A minute later he reached the platform Gin was just on and looked around. He saw the curse seal army and the building across the lab.

_Well I guess that's where the person is going._ Naruto thought to himself coming to an conclusion.

"**Bravo captain obvious." Kyubi replied with sarcasm.**

_Your sarcasm has been noted._ Naruto replied as he started to walk down the stairs that lead to the main floor of the room. He also saw that their was a ramp that seemed to lead somewhere but he wasn't sure what.

_These curse seal monsters are probably going to go up this ramp in order to get out of here._ Naruto thought while making his way to the ramp.

"**Hey Naruto. How about you set that explosive gel now and set it off once you get out of here." Kyubi stated.**

_Not a bad idea Kyubi._ Naruto replied while pulling out the explosive gel from a seal on his belt. He started to make spray the gel on the sides of the ramp knowing that once he made it explode the ramp would be no more.

_I'll spray that lab once I take that guy out._ Naruto thought while putting the gel back into it's seal. Naruto started to hear sounds coming from the cages. He looked into them and saw that monsters in their looked strong.

_They could be a problem._ Naruto though while analyzing them.

"**Worry about that later. Right now you need to trail that guy." Kyubi said **reminding Naruto of the task at hand.

_I know._ Naruto replied as he saw the guy was about to enter the building.

_With Ms. Freeze, Gambit, and Kurohyou_

The three were able to help out most of the civilians. A few townsmen also volunteered to help out in the fight against Shibu and his men.

"Okay everyone noon is coming and you know what that means." Ms. Freeze stated to the civilians and retired shinobi's who wanted to help.

"Everyone get to your post and be prepared for battle." Kurohyou said.

"And if you see a friend in trouble help them out." Gambit said as the people who volunteered nodded in response.

"Well guys lets do this." Ms. Freeze said to Gambit and Ms. Freeze who nodded as they were ready for Shibu.

_With Talia_

Herself and Kaen saw that Shibu's army was getting ready to move out. The two decided to go back into town and get everyone ready. Talia saw Gambit standing with Kurohyou and Ms. Freeze.

"Their coming." Kaen stated as the time for war was upon them.

"Well everyone here is ready." Kurohyou replied.

"Good to hear. Now lets win this thing." Talia said as they to went to their positions.

_With Shibu _

He could feel it. He could feel victory coming into his grasp as his men and women were standing outside the temple. They were ready,he was ready. Why not start this thing already.

"Move out!" Shibu commanded. His small army responded to the order and went to do their task.

_I may not need Orochimaru's army after all._ Shibu thought to himself as he went to the town on a white horse. The rest of his army were traveling by foot.

_I will have victory at all cost. _Shibu thought again. He was willing to sacrifice everyone to get his goal. He was brought out of his thoughts when a group of ten shinobi he hired appeared in his way.

"Is their anything else you wish for us to do?" a shinobi asked. Shibu thought for a second before pulling out a map.

"Indeed there is. I want you to go to this location I circled on the map and unleash my allies. This will be the last thing you will need to do and then the rest of your pay will be yours." Shibu stated. Missing nins were easy to negotiate with. Pay them half now and half later.

"That's not that far for a shinobi." One of the missing nins replied. It would take them a hour at the most to get their.

"If you see anyone that is not wearing an armor similar to mines. Kill them." Shibu ordered.

"Fine by me." another one said knowing that this would be an easy job.

"Well then get going!" Shibu ordered as the missing shinobi's became a blur.

_To bad Gin is going to miss me conquer the capital. Oh well._ Shibu thought before directing his horse to the capital.

_With Gin_

He was now at the door to the small building. He opened the door and saw a huge monitor and a keyboard underneath it. He read the instructions as to what he was suppose to do. Before he could begin he heard a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I wasn't you." Red-X stated as he walked into the room. Gin was shocked that someone had followed him down here.

"Who are you?" Gin asked.

"A person fighting to free Lightning Country from Shibu." Red-X replied as Gin was angered.

"You dare talk about Shibu-dono! He practically made Lightning Country to what it is!" Gin shouted.

"Sorry to inform you but Shibu has made this place a dump and I'm here to revive it." Red-X stated coldly.

"To bad you won't live that long." Gin said as he unsheathed his blade.

"We don't have to do this. You can walk away right now." Red-X said trying to convince the man that working for Shibu wasn't worth it.

"I rather not to." Gin replied as he went into his kenjutsu stance. Red-X saw the action and summoned Shippou Hane and he to went into his kenjutsu stance.

"Your loss then." Red-X replied coldly as the two charged towards one another. The battle has just begun.

_Lightning Capital_

The group saw Shibu's army and were ready for them. Gambit had a few cards in his hand while Kurohyou had her claws charged with lightning chakra. Ms. Freeze on the other hand pulled out a scroll with Freeze on it.

_I guess its time for that test run. Hopefully you are proud of me Victor. I will not let your legacy be forgotten._ Haku thought before opening the scroll and channeling chakra into it. In a poof of smoke two medium sized freeze guns appeared in her hands. They were blue with a silver snowflake on the sides of it. Herself and Gouzu worked on these freeze guns for quite a while. She didn't want to use Victor's original freeze gun so she decided to make her own. She took Victor's original idea for a freeze gun and modified it for herself. They ran off of her ice chakra and had a few different modes besides the usual freeze blast that Victor used to freeze people.

"What are those?" Gambit asked. He has never seen anything like that before.

"These are my Freeze guns. I'll go into detail more but right now we have a fight to win." Ms. Freeze replied before pumping her chakra into it. They started to give off a white glow.

"Let's do this." Talia stated as they were now going into a war for Lightning Country.

_Talia Castle_

Two people were now waking up from their state of shock. The two were stretching from being in chair's so long. The two former sound ninjas had a long conversation about what they should do next before coming to a decision. They each were able to take a quick shower and get dressed in cloths Talia had left them. The two guessed she had a feeling they would wake up. Tayuya was currently wearing a pair of black pants,a red shirt,black shinobi boots,and a black jacket. Tayuya also had on a pair of red gloves and had a new flute which was made on metal on her waist. Kimimaro was now dressed in a pair of blue pants,a white long sleeved shirt that was loose fitting,a blue vest,and blue shinobi sandles.

"You know what we have to do right." Kimimaro stated. He also learned that he no longer had any problems with his lungs. The feeling that was starting to fill his lungs was gone.

"Of course I do. Now lets get the hell out of here." Tayuya replied as the two now left Talia's castle. Knowing what they had to do.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**Part 1 is done. I revealed Haku's new weapons which are like Mr. Freeze's freeze gun except they are smaller and sleeker. Red-X now has a grappling hook and some explosive gel in his arsenal. The next chapter will probably be longer than this one.**

**If you have any question's leave a review and I'll reply. If not then I hope you have a good day.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter 10:Lightning Strikes pt 2_


	10. Lightning Strikes pt 2

**Spiraling Bat**

**I don't own Naruto or Batman nor anything else that appears in this fanfic in any way, shape, or form. I just own my plot.**

**Remember to review.**

_Rated M for Mature. Mostly language use and blood._

**When Naruto is wearing his suits he will be called that hero or villain name instead of Naruto. When a person in a suit is thinking I will refer to them in their regular name while fighting they will be called by their hero or villain name.**

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"Radio_"_

To the reviewer known as Skeptical-This chapter will answer your question.

_Chapter 10:Lightning Strikes pt 2_

_Story Start_

_With Red-X_

Red-X and Gin were currently in a kenjutsu battle. Gin's experience was showing seeing as he was able to dodge and even counter a few of Red-X's strikes. Gin was shocked that Red-X was good at dodging some of his strikes. Red-X decided to get some space between one another by jumping back.

"Your good for a kid." Gin stated as he had some respect for the masked vigilante.

"Thanks for the complement." Red-X replied. His mind was focused on the battle at hand.

"To bad you have to die. You know you have time to change sides." Gin said trying to get Red-X on his side.

"I rather not." Red-X replied.

"That's good to hear. For a second I thought you were one of those shinobi's." Gin said.

"Me be a shinobi. Now that's funny." Red-X replied while Gin went into another kenjutsu stance.

"Well than come at me!" Gin shouted wanting Red-X to charge at him.

"Fine by me." Red-X said as he went towards Gin with a plan in mind.

_With Ms. Freeze, Gambit, and Kurohyou_

The three were currently fighting off the opposing forces. Gambit was throwing multiple cards while Ms. Freeze was freezing them in their tracks. Kurohyou on the other hand was fighting off multiple opponents in taijutsu.

"How is it going on your end Ms. Freeze?" Gambit asked as he now was fighting off people with his bo-staff.

"It's going pretty good. How are you holding up Kurohyou." Ms. Freeze replied as she was using a different mode on her Freeze guns. This mode allowed her to shoot out ice needles.

"I've had harder fights." she stated while she used her claws to slash through Shibu's army.

"Have anyone heard from Talia?" Kaen asked. He had separated from Talia when the battle started.

"Not really but I have a feeling she is holding her own." Gambit answered while dodging a few sword slashes before hitting his opponents with his bo-staff.

"I know that but it does not hurt to care." Kaen said as he was hitting his opponents in their pressure points.

"I know." Gambit said as he saw more people coming.

"Oh joy,more people." Ms. Freeze said noticing that they were still coming.

"That just means were one step closer to winning." Kurohyou stated as she started to go through hand signs.

"Your right about that." Kaen said remembering that those coming must have been the skilled people.

"Well let's finish this. Lightning Style:False Darkness!" Kurohyou shouted while she unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity towards the coming forces who seemed to scatter.

_With Talia_

She was currently looking for Shibu. She personally wanted to fight Shibu for not only disrespecting her but Lightning Country itself.

"Come on out Shibu! I want to be the one who takes your life." Talia shouted throughout the forest she was in. She then heard the sound of a horse and saw the man she disliked the most riding on it as though he won.

"You take my life. Don't make me laugh foolish little girl." Shibu stated.

"Sorry but I'm not a joker." she replied.

"Well you sure as hell are one heck of a comedian then thinking you can beat someone of my stature." Shibu said as he was not afraid of her.

"Well how about you get off your horse and we can settle this dispute then." Talia answered.

"Fine by me you little girl but don't go crying to daddy when I hurt you." Shibu said as he got off his horse.

"Me crying to my father. Don't make me laugh Shibu. My father was a better leader you could ever wish to be." Talia replied coldly as Shibu pulled out his two blades.

"Enough talk Talia." Shibu said while charging towards Talia.

"Fine by me." Talia responded by getting into a defensive stance that she learned throughout the years.

_With Kimimaro and Tayuya_

The two were currently running towards their destination with nice timing.

"So your sure that lung disease or whatever that shit was doesn't effect you anymore?" Tayuya asked.

"Not at all. I feel like a new person almost." Kimimaro replied as he was feeling good.

"Good,now lets hurry up. We have other shit to do you know." Tayuya stated as she started to speed up.

"I know Tayuya." Kimimaro said keeping up with the red head as the two continued towards their destination.

_With Red-X_

Red-X suit was able to take most of the slashes from Gin's blade. Gin didn't get away scotch free either as his armor had a multiple slash marks in it. The two were currently staring one another down.

"Give up kid. You can never beat me." Gin stated knowing he had the advantage.

"Sorry to tell you but I don't give up that easily." Red-X replied.

"To bad." Gin said as he now went on the offense. He was hitting Red-X with multiple diagonal and horizontal slashes. Red-X was dodging as much as he could.

"Give up!" Gin shouted while continuing his offensive assault.

"I told you I don't do that." Red-X said as he rolled out the way of Gin's vertical slash. Red-X took this time to hit Gin with a X-shuriken he had summoned when he rolled away. The shuriken found it's mark as it hit Gin's left wrist. That was one of the few parts that didn't have armor. Gin had dropped his blade when he felt the pain in his wrist.

"That hurt." Gin replied as he pulled the shuriken out of his wrist. The blood from the wound was now dripping from the floor.

"Now then you don't have a lot of time left Gin so please give up now and I can get you some medical attention." Red-X said trying to get him to give up. Gin on the other hand went to grab his blade and went into another fighting stance.

"You know Red-X. There is a thing all samurai's must keep." Gin stated to his opponent.

"And what might that be?" Red-X asked.

"Their pride!" Gin shouted as his entire body was engulfed in chakra.

_This can't be good._ Naruto thought as he watched his opponent covered in chakra.

"**I would suggest you use my chakra but I believe Shippou wants you." Kyubi said to her container.**

_Alright Shippou. What do you have for me?_ Naruto asked his blade. Shippou was Naruto's kenjutsu teacher for the time being.

"**He is a samurai Naruto. You must go all out if you are going to fight him. You will have to kill him." Shippou stated.**

_Not again. I did enough killing in Wave._ Naruto replied. He had killed multiple men the night he took the fight to Gato.

"**You killed those people in Wave because it was the right thing to do. I mean you even went the extra mile and looked them up in the Bingo book and saw they had death warrants in other villages. I know Bruce didn't kill people because he could disable them but your not up to that level yet. You only been doing this for three months while Bruce has been doing this his entire life." Kyubi said trying to get Naruto to remember how long he has been Red-X.**

"**Kyubi is right Naruto. Their will be times where you are facing someone who deserves to die. Something Jason Todd profile mentioned." Shippou stated.**

_But I'm not Jason. I still have my sense of right and wrong._ Naruto replied.

"**We know Naruto and that's what makes different from Bruce,Dick,Barbara,Tim,Jason,Terry and anyone else who has put on the suit. You know when to kill and when to disable. You don't just do one or the other ,you balance them out. Now get back out their and fight this samurai with all you got." Kyubi said as Naruto went back to the fight at hand.**

"I hope your still in their Red-X because I'm coming at you with all I got!" Gin shouted while raising his blade.

"Well make sure y**ou can keep up."** Naruto replied as he felt Kyubi's chakra going through his body. Gin was shocked to see his opponent covered in red chakra.

"Don't worry because I intend to." Gin said as he and Red-X charged towards one another. The blades meet as red and blue energy came off their weapons.

_With Ms. Freeze, Gambit, and Kurohyou_

The trio were able to hold up their positions. They would time to time see how the others that were fighting. They saw that they had a few deaths but those where from civilians. The civilians knew what they were getting into when and at least went out fighting for their country.

"Kaen-dono. What is your status?" Ms Freeze asked through the radio.

"The fight is going good at my end but we do have a few civilian deaths though." Kaen answered.

"Same here." Ms. Freeze replied as she continued the fight against Shibu's army.

"Yo two tails. Can you hear me?" a voice asked through Kurohyou's radio. She knew their was one person how called her two tails.

"What do you want bee." Kurohyou answered.

"I wanted your thoughts on this new rhyme." Kirabi said through the radio. Yugito was furious that out of all times he wanted her opinion it had to be now.

"I'm in the middle of a fight so I believe your rhyme can wait!" Kurohyou shouted through the radio.

"You right, you right. Okay so here it goes. I moved the rocks so we can get through. Were on the way so will see you soon." Kirabi said as cut the transmission.

_Damn Kirabi and his raps. I swear the next time I see him,he's getting attacked. Now he has me doing it._ Yugito thought before getting her mind back into the fight.

"Hey Yugito did Samui call you?" Gambit asked his partner.

"No. As a matter of fact where are they?" Kurohyou questioned wondering where her friends were.

"They were told to go help Kirabi with the rocks. Samui said that they are on their way back." Gambit replied. Yugito actually thought about Kirabi's rhyme for a second.

"Why the hell Kirabi couldn't just say that." Kurohyou said in a irritated voice.

"Who couldn't say what?" Ms. Freeze asked as she her ice needles assault on a few samurai's who were hit by her needles.

"It's a long story Ms. Freeze but it seems that my friends are on their way." Kurohyou answered the ice maiden.

"That's good to know." Ms. Freeze said as they continued to fight.

_With Talia_

She was currently dodging Shibu's blades. She had to admit for a daimyou he knew how to fight.

"Just die Talia. No one will miss you." Shibu stated as he continued his attack.

"And let a person like yourself live. I believe not." Talia replied as she dodged another of Shibu's strikes.

"So if I were to die. What are you going to do?" Shibu asked wanting to know what this girl would do if he were to die.

"I would become the Daimyou." Talia answered.

"You...become the Daimyou. Don't joke around like that Talia. You don't have what it takes." Shibu said.

"I have qualities you would only dream of having Shibu." Talia responded.

"What a pretty face and curves. If that were the requirements than any stripper could easily become the Daimyou." Shibu said insulting Talia.

"Your funny Shibu but I have had enough of this game." Talia stated coldly as she unsheathed her blade which was on her back.

"I wasn't aware we were playing a game." Shibu said to his opponent.

"I meant to say that I'll stop bullshitting now and kill you." Talia replied before charging at a fast speed towards her opponent.

_With Red-X_

If you were seeing this fight then you would be seeing blurs of red and blue hitting one another at a fast speed.

"I see you are finally going all out. How about this one last attack Red-X or are you scared!" Gin shouted.

_Why would he want one final attack? _Naruto asked himself.

"**Pride Naruto. Everyone has it but some show it more than others."** Kyubi said.

"**Naruto stop using Kyubi's chakra. I want you to finish him off with the technique I was showing you." Shippou stated.**

_This deals with that Samurai's honor code huh._ Naruto thought.

"**Indeed. They live by the blade and die by the blade as well." Shippou replied.**

_I can honor that._ Naruto thought while Kyubi's chakra went back into his body.

"**Remember Naruto. Focus and you will succeed." Shippou said reminding Naruto what he needed to do.**

_Don't worry Shippou. I will make you proud._ Naruto thought before his mind went back into the battle.

"So where is that fancy red chakra going?" Gin asked as his blue chakra continued to engulf his form.

"I will defeat you with by using just my blade and my speed." Red-X stated while he changed his stance. Gin also noticed Red-X was holding his sheath in his left hand.

"What are you doing boy?" Gin asked while gripping his own blade.

"Giving what you and your pride wanted. Death by a blade." Red-X replied as Shippou Hane started to glow silver.

"Fine by me. Now come on!" Gin said while he charged at Red-X at a fast speed. Red-X on the other hand took a deep breath before making his move. A few seconds later he was behind Gin and sheathing his blade. As he blade was completely sheathed a diagonal cut appeared on Gin's chest. The cut went from his upper left shoulder and went down to the middle of his chest before it curved.

"What was that move?" Gin managed to say as he felt his lungs being pumped with blood.

"A move from the bat styled kenjutsu. It's called Koumori Nami(Bat Wave)." Red-X replied as that move took a lot of chakra out of him seeing as he had to not only channel chakra into his blade but release it with precise timing when he made the cut. His chakra control wasn't up to par for the technique so that's why he wasted so much chakra. Gin on the other hand had finally died knowing he died a samurai's death.

"Glad that's over." Red-X said to himself. He now knew he could set his charges and leave the lab no problem. He made it to the surface and set off his explosives. The lab was now destroyed and he could finally take a quick break.

"Soldier pills will do the body good." Red-X said as he ate one pill and felt his chakra come back to him. He then went thought a few hand signs before thrusting his palm forward.

"Summoning Jutsu:Hitofuki" Red-X stated as the large black bat with blue wings,a blue tail,and claws appeared before him.

"**It seems you made it out in one piece Red-X." Hitofuki commented seeing that he only had a few slash marks on him.**

"I told you not to worry Hitofuki. I had everything under control." Red-X replied.

"**What do you mean you." both Kyubi and Shippou said. Kyubi provided her chakra while he used Shippou's physical form.**

_You guys know I mean us instead of me._ Naruto replied quickly.

"**Were going back to the village now right?" Hitofuki asked.**

"Indeed we are Hitofuki. Now lets go." Red-X said as the two were now making their way back to Lightning capital hoping they weren't to late.

_With Ms. Freeze, Gambit, and Kurohyou _

The three were able to keep their ground but for some reason they just kept coming. They guessed Shibu saved the best for last.

"Are those missing shinobi?" Kurohyou asked while looking at the hiate's which were on their foreheads.

"Indeed they are. It seems Shibu hired a lot of people to help with this takeover." Ms. Freeze said as she to saw their hiate's that had a slash mark on it.

"We can finish this guys. Now lets do this." Gambit replied while throwing multiple cards at his new opponents. Unlike the samurai's they actually had a plan by using Iwa bushins.

"These guys came prepared." Kurohyou commented seeing they were actually using a strategy.

"Everyone stand back. Leave these guys to me." Ms. Freeze stated as she switched her Freeze guns to mist mode. She then pulled the triggers as a mist was now on the field. A few of the missing ninja's were shocked that a mist was in the capital.

"Kurohyou. If you have a powerful lightning jutsu. This would be the time to use them." Ms. Freeze said. A mist is just small droplets of water in the air.

"I have the perfect one. Lightning Style:Earth Flash." Kurohyou shouted as an electric current went though her hands and into the mist. The effect shocked most of the missing ninja's.

"Your going to have to try harder to kill me." one of the missing ninja's said taunting them.

"Don't worry,we will." Gambit said as he charged his bo-staff with kinetic energy and went towards the nearest missing ninja. Ms. Freeze switched back to using the ice needle feature and started shooting at those missing ninja's that survived. Kurohyou started to use fire style jutsu on her opponents.

_Talia_

She was pushing Shibu back. Shibu was in a state of shock that Talia could be this deadly. He jumped back a few feet from Talia and decided to talk his way out of this situation. He was hoping she would believe his words.

"Come on Talia. I'm sorry." Shibu said begging for Talia to not kill him.

"Your apologize are not welcomed here Shibu." Talia replied coldly as she did not believe him for a second.

"Please let me live. I will change the errors of my ways." Shibu said trying to get out of this situation.

"It's a little to late for that now isn't it." Talia said while she started to walk towards him.

"I'll do anything. Please let me live!" Shibu shouted. As he looked to see Talia had disappeared.

"Then die." she whispered before thrusting her blade through his heart. She had ended the life of the former Daimyou and now was going to take the role of being the Daimyou of this country.

_Me becoming the Daimyou. Father...Bruce,I hope you two are watching me from wherever you are._ Talia thought as she looked into the sky for a few seconds. She then called the horse over and proceeded to ride the horse into town.

_With Red-X_

He and Hitofuki were about thirty minutes away from the capital. They saw a flash of lightning in the town. They hoped it was from someone on their side.

"**Were thirty minutes away Red-X." Hitofuki said to his summoner.**

"Good to hear Hitofuki." Red-X replied as he saw a boulder coming towards them. Hitofuki dodged the oncoming boulder at a fast speed.

"What the hell was that?" Red-X asked while looking to see it was a group of ten shinobi were launching boulder's at them.

"**Missing Iwa and Kumo shinobi Red-X"** **Hitofuki answered as they were now dodging a few bolts of lightning.**

"I really don't have time for this." Red-X stated while assessing the situation.

"**I suggest you go down their while I draw their attention Red-X." Hitofuki suggested.**

"Sounds like a plan." Red-X said before jumping off Hitofuki. He unsheathed Shippou Hane and went down towards the battle field. A Iwa shinobi saw him and decided to launch multiple boulder's at him. Red-X was slicing them in two as he continued his descent to land. He was able to springboard off a boulder and was able to swing off a tree which let him go across the battlefield.

"Get him." a Kumo shinobi ordered as half of them focused on Red-X while the others focused on Hitofuki. Red-X was ready to fight them but before he could move two people get in his way. He recognized both of them.

"What are you two doing here?" Red-X asked the two people in front of him.

"Red-X. We are here to make up for what we have done with Orochimaru." Kimimaro answered.

"Yeah,me and bone boy here have seen the light and learned Orochimaru is nothing but a traitor who uses people to his advantage." Tayuya added on.

"It's about time. Now lets end these guys." Red-X said as the three were able to make quick work of the five shinobi. Hitofuki was able to kill his opponents with ease as he used a wind styled jutsu that seemed to shred his opponents. Hitofuki saw Red-X and landed right near him.

"**Who are they Red-X?" **Hitofuki asked while looking at the two new people.

"Allies Hitofuki. Now what were you guys about to do exactly?" Red-X said.

"We were going to destroy his lab he had here in Lightning country." Kimimaro replied.

"Well you guys are to late for that." Red-X said as he already did that.

"You have got to be shitting me. We came all this way for nothing. I told you Kimimaro that we should have started with the one in Sea Country but no you just wanted to start here." Tayuya said complaining.

"Well you can always come with us to help finish the fight in the capital." Red-X suggested.

"That's thirty minutes away." Kimimaro said.

"**I can get you their in fifteen." Hitofuki stated.**

"Well what the fuck are we standing around here for. Lets get going." Tayuya said as she got on Hitofuki. Red-X and Kimimaro did the same.

"**Hold on tight now." Hitofuki suggested as wind chakra started to surround him.**

"What the hell is he doing?" Tayuya asked.

"He is about to get us to the capital in fifteen minutes." Red-X replied.

"**Here we go!"** **Hitofuki shouted as they were now a blur in the air. They were now on their way to the capital to help finish the fight.**

_With Ms. Freeze, Gambit, and Kurohyou _

The three were now starting to feel tired. I mean this battle has lasted on for about four hours now and the opposing forces seemed to keep up the pressure.

"**Seems someone is out of shape." Nibi said to her container.**

_Not now Nibi._ Yugito replied not wanting to hear her inner demon at the moment.

"**I'm just saying you need to start your stamina training again." Nibi stated.**

_I know Nibi. I haven't been able to get any good training in since I've started doing thief's._ Yugito said as they couldn't really do a lot of training since they were suppose to act like civilians.

"**I remember the mission details." Nibi replied.**

_Don't worry Nibi. I'll be fine,besides I always use your chakra as a last resort anyway._ Yugito said trying to assure her demon she will be fine.

"**I know Yugito but it never hurts to worry." Nibi stated before she stopped talking to her jailer.**

"Come on guys. We have them on the ropes!" Gambitshouted trying to raise the people's spirits. A few people perked up when they heard that.

"One last push guys!" a civilian shouted as the moral for their side was now up.

"Have no fear. The man with the eight tails is here!" Kirabi shouted as he was standing on a collapsed building.

"It's about damn time." Kurohyou said as she was happy to see her friends were here.

"You guys fought long enough. Now let us handle the rest of these punks." Ei said as a his shinobi were ready to fight.

"Go ahead Ei. Show them how's it's done." Gambit replied. As the shinobi that came with Ei were now helping out where they could. Before they could start fighting they saw a huge shadow that was over them.

"Am I late for the party!" Red-X shouted.

"Your just on time." Ms. Freeze replied as Red-X, Tayuya,and Kimimaro jumped down.

"I'm glad to see you two have awaken." Ms. Freeze said.

"Thank you for your concern Ms. Freeze." Kimimaro replied.

"Time for the bee to make his way through. Hate to be the enemy so I tell them to just move." Kirabi said to himself.

"That was nice." Red-X commented on Kirabi's rapping skills.

"You really think so? I mean I have a few things I've been working on but Kurohyou over their keeps telling me their wack." Kirabi said.

"How about we finish this before you two have a moment." Tayuya said drawing her flute.

"Fine by me." Omoi said getting into his fighting stance. They then saw Talia come in on a white horse.

"We won!" Talia shouted throughout the battlefield. For multiple people the war was finally over and Lightning country could be restored to it's former glory before the Sandaime Raikage.

_Two weeks later_

Lightning Country seemed to be doing well as they were able to repair some of the main buildings in the capital,they were also able to give those who died a proper funeral. Lightning country now had a new Daimyou and a new Raikage. Finally they had a alliance with the Wave village thanks to Red-X. They would trade their native fruit for some of their Wave's fish. They were now in Talia's castle celebrating Lightning Countries new beginning. Currently they were in one of Talia's dining halls.

"This is great." Red-X commented as their hard work had finally paid off.

"Indeed it is Red-X." Ms. Freeze replied. As Ei approached the two.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping out the country. Your efforts have made a difference and for that I would like you Red-X to work for me as a shinobi." Ei said offering Red-X a spot as one of his shinobi's.

"Thanks but no Thanks Ei. I like what I'm doing." Red-X replied.

"And what are you guys doing exactly?" Ei asked wanting to know what two potential shinobi could be doing.

"Bringing justice where it is needed. I don't do this for the money Ei. Heck I would have helped Lightning Country for free but it seems every mercenary group needs some type of price value to go off of." Red-X answered. Ei remembered that their was a law that effected every mercenary or bounty hunter that wanted to go into that business they needed a price value for their services.

"You know this is going to be a thankless job right. I mean your trying to bring justice everywhere on the continent." Ei said in a serious tone. He knew that bringing justice to where it is needed was going to be hard in this era seeing as there are no police force or anything close to it. Konoha had one but people outside of Konoha don't know what happened to it.

"I know and I guess that's what makes it worth it. Knowing I made a difference somewhere." Red-X replied.

"Well Red-X if you or any of your partners are ever in Kumo just come to my tower alright. Just tell the gate guards code X.." Ei said trying to make a friendship with the masked mercenary.

"Don't worry, I will." Red-X said as they went back to celebrating.

_Two day's_

It was time for Red-X and Ms. Freeze to go back to the Wave village. It had been one heck of a month for the both of them. They were at the docks when Ei,Talia,Kaen,Gambit,Kurohyou,Samui,Omoi, Kirabi,and Karui.

"Will see you guys soon." Ms Freeze said.

"I have a feeling you will. Remember to use those herbs now." Samui said as she and Ms. Freeze had gotten along pretty well.

"You know I will." Ms Freeze replied as she now had a bag full of herbs that were from Lightning Country.

"I'm not one for long good byes so I'll will see you around." Red-X said trying to be cool.

"Sure your not." Talia replied.

"Ei,I want to go with them." Gambit stated shocking the group.

"You do. What brought this around Gambit?" Ei asked.

"What can I say Ei. These guys seem to be doing something I've always wanted to do but never had the resources to. I guess that's why I wanted to be a shinobi." Gambit answered.

"Well if this is what you believe is your true calling then who am I to hold you back." Ei stated as Gambit was happy he was able to make a change in his life.

"I to would like to go with them Ei." Kurohyou said as she shocked her friends.

"Why?" Ei asked wanting to know why one of his jinchuuriki would want to leave Kumo.

"I can't describe it but I feel like I belong with Red-X and his friends Ei. Like it's my calling and I don't think I can ignore it." Kurohyou stated. Ei again was faced with a situation he didn't want to answer.

"I say let her go bro. I mean she has done so many things for the village and maybe she can use this to get away for a while." Kirabi said.

"Like a vacation?" Ei asked his brother.

"I guess you can call it that. I usually take one from time to time." Kirabi replied remembering the times he would take a break from being a guardian of Kumo.

"Well Kurohyou. You are officially on vacation. You have to report back to me in six months." Ei stated making sure he didn't lose his Jinchuuriki.

"I have no problem with that." Kurohyou replied liking the fact she could have a vacation.

"Well than lets go." Red-X said as the group of four were now on the boat Red-X and Ms. Freeze took to get to Lightning Country and now were on their way back to the Wave village.

_And Cut_

**Well this arc has finally come to a close and I have to say that it went well. The next chapter will be a filler but I'll try to make it interesting thought so don't worry. Anyway I just wanted to thank everyone who has read the story so far and are still reading. The next arc will begin after I post the next chapter so be ready.**

**Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter 11:Return to Wave_


	11. Return to Wave

**Spiraling Bat**

**I don't own Naruto or Batman nor anything else that appears in this fanfic in any way, shape, or form. I just own my plot.**

_Rated M for Mature. Mostly language use and blood._

**When Naruto is wearing his suits he will be called that hero or villain name instead of Naruto. When a person in a suit is thinking I will refer to them in their regular name while fighting they will be called by their hero or villain name. **

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"Radio_"_

_Chapter 11:Return to Wave_

_Story Start_

The boat ride back to Wave was good. At the moment they were about twenty minutes away. Everyone wanted to get back to land. I guess that's what happens when you travel by boat for three and a half days.

_I wonder if Gouzu was able to get the comm link up so that I can report to the batcave?_ Naruto thought to himself. Himself and Gouzu were the two who did a lot of work with the electronic devices Bruce left behind. Some were still useable while others had to be built from scratch. _I might as well give it a shot?._ Naruto thought again before bringing his right middle and index finger to his right ear. Built into the Red-X mask and most bat themed suits their was a comm link that they could use to report to the batcave. It served as a way for Alfred to communicate with them when they were out and about in Gotham.

"Firefly. Can you hear me?" Red-X asked through the link. He heard a mumble before he heard a response.

"I hear you loud and clear X." Gouzu answered.

"That's good to hear. Anyway were bring home two new people back so suit up and be ready." Red-X stated.

"Don't worry I will. Black Mask is out and Number 1 is training in the beach area." Gouzu said. Zabuza was currently checking up on a lead one of his spies gave him while Meizu was currently working on his water ninjutsu.

"Sounds good. Will be their in about fifteen minutes or so." Red-X replied as they weren't that far away.

"See you then." Gouzu said before cutting the transmission between the two.

"Who were you talking to?" Kurohyou asked the masked man.

"A friend you guys will meet." Red-X said answering her question.

"So is that Wave?" Gambit asked while pointing to island.

"Yes it is." Ms. Freeze answered as they weren't that far away now.

_Wave Village_

The group of four made it into the village docking bay. They got off the boat and now were on foot. Red-X decided to get them into the batcave before letting them explore the village.

"Why are we in front of a waterfall." Kurohyou asked wanting to know why they brought to two here.

"Because were home." Red-X answered as he walked through the waterfall. Kurohyou and Gambit were shocked to see him go through it.

"It's not that bad guys." Ms. Freeze said before walking through it herself.

"Come on Kurohyou before they leave us." Gambit said before walking through it. Kurohyou walked through it as well.

_Batcave_

"Was that so hard?" Red-X asked as Gambit and Kurohyou were now in the batcave. They were in shocked to see so many different things and objects that they have never seen before.

"What is this place?" Kurohyou questioned wanting to know more about this home as Red-X has called it.

"This is the Batcave. It is where you guys will come down and be briefed on mission and serve as a place where you can train in peace." A person stated before walking towards them. Gouzu who was in his Firefly attire at the moment and drew looks from Kurohyou and Gambit . "Firefly's the name." Gouzu said introducing himself to the two.

"I'm Gambit and the lady beside me is Kurohyou." Gambit replied.

"Nice to know. Now if you two would follow me. I'll be showing you around the Batcave and the manor today." Firefly stated to the two new comers.

"Manor?" Kurohyou questioned the man in the Firefly suit.

"All questions will be answered at the end of the tour. Now please follow me." Firefly said as the three started their tour leaving Ms. Freeze and Red-X in the Batcave.

"Well I don't know about you Naruto but I'm going to take a bath." Haku said. Being on a boat for three days without taking a shower or bath made you feel dirty.

"I feel you on that Haku." Naruto replied. The two were still suited up but since they were not on the field they just called on another by their normal names.

"Later Naruto." Haku said before using a shushin to go to her room in the manor.

_Let me go take a shower and get some real sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a long day._ Naruto thought to himself before using the suit to teleport himself to his room which use to be Bruce's Master bedroom. From their he took off his suit,took a shower,put on his night cloths,and then went to sleep.

_Next Day_

Naruto was up at six o clock. He went down stairs to see that Haku was making breakfast.

"Morning Haku." Naruto said greeting his fellow comrade.

"Morning Naruto." Haku replied as she just finished making breakfast.

"Where's Gouzu?" Naruto asked. Knowing that Haku kept tabs on everyone in the group.

"Last time checked he was in the cave going over some information." Haku said as she started to set up the plates.

"Gouzu really likes being able to build things." Naruto commented. Gouzu was the only other person besides himself to have a hobby that made them build something.

"He enjoys it." Haku said knowing Gouzu liked to try to make new things for them to use.

"Where are Gambit and Kurohyou?" Naruto asked about the two new comers.

"In their rooms. Gouzu explained everything to them except for our other identities." Haku stated. Gouzu told them most of the things but not their identities.

"So what did he say about us?" Naruto asked.

"He stated that you run a business that sometimes hires mercenaries like Ms. Freeze and Red-X to get stuff you cannot do done." Haku replied.

"So does Gouzu know who Gambit and Kurohyou are yet?" Naruto questioned.

"Not that I know of but I believe it would make sense to tell Gambit who we are rather than Kurohyou." Haku answered.

"Well he said he wanted to stay with us. Kurohyou on the other hand has to report back to Ei in six months." Naruto said while he started to think about the pro's and con's of telling Kurohyou. On the plus side she may keep it a secret as to who they are and where their base is but on the negative she can give Ei blackmail on them.

"The only thing Kurohyou knows is that you run a business that hires mercenaries and that the Batcave is behind a waterfall but she doesn't know that you have to have a code to open the waterfall door. She probably believes that the waterfall is a genjutsu." Haku stated to Naruto. She was right on all accounts. The waterfall was real,Naruto had updated the way the waterfall entrance would open by needing a pin number,and yesterday Gouzu had opened the waterfall entrance so she doesn't even know about the pin system.

"Your always right Haku." Naruto said as she had put the finished meal on the plates.

"Indeed I am Naruto." Haku replied as the two ate breakfast before getting ready to go out.

"Well let's go Haku. I'm sure the hospital should be ready for it's grand opening." Naruto stated as it had been a month and a half since they last saw Wave. Naruto was hoping the hospital and his building was finished.

"Gouzu said he will be taking Kurohyou and Gambit on a tour of the town this morning." Haku said as she spoke with Gouzu last night.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto replied as they left the manor and went into town.

_Wave Village._

Two months and a half later and the Wave Village seems like a new place all together. Naruto and Haku were walking through the streets and saw that more shops were open and that more houses were being built. They also saw that the village now had a new market place in which foreigners could set up their own shops.

"Naruto. Is that you?" a person said as they walked towards the pair. It was Tazuna who by the looks of it just finished painting.

"Hey Tazuna. Long time no see. I'm not sure if you meet Haku yet." Naruto replied to the bridge builder who shook his head.

"My name is Tazuna,Haku. Any friend of Naruto's here is a friend of mine." Tazuna said.

"So Tazuna. How has the village been since I left?" Naruto asked. He told Tazuna that he was going on a business trip to Lightning Country in order to meet new people.

"The village has been doing great Naruto. I mean things have been going well. We were able to finish up the new housing district this morning and now were about to start making plans to build a few more houses along the shore line." Tazuna stated. The people of Wave had come up with a few ways to make the village feel new.

"By the shore huh. I was planning on having a hotel by the shore as well." Naruto commented. Tazuna then pulled out a blueprint he had in his back pocket.

"Well you can use the eastern shore of the island. Were using the western shore." Tazuna said while pointing out where they were going to build.

"So the northern part is free?" Naruto asked while looking at the map. The southern part of the island was where the bridge and the docks were while in the center of the island was the village.

"Yeah,I mean that was where Gato had set up shop at. I have a question Naruto. Where do you live anyway?" Tazuna said.

"I live at the former Wayne manor. You know the manor that was untouched and needed a lot of work." Naruto replied cooly.

"That's in the eastern shore area with the waterfall and the forest area" Tazuna commented as he remembered where it was.

"Indeed it is. Hey Tazuna is Kame around?" Naruto asked wanting to know if Tazuna's supplier was in town.

"Yes she is. I believe she is at the hospital overlooking the final touches." Tazuna replied to the blonde who nodded.

"I'll get in touch with her later. I left my blueprints at home." Naruto said.

"It was nice to see you again Naruto and Haku. I hope to see you guys around." Tazuna said before going home to change cloths.

"So Naruto. Who do you plan on hiring at the hospital?" Haku asked the blonde businesses man.

"I was thinking about having you help me when I'm hiring people at the hospital." Naruto answered.

"Me,I really don't know a lot about medical stuff." Haku replied. She was trained as a hunter ninja not a medical ninja. I mean sure she learned about different herbs on her own but most her training consisted of using senbons and her kekki genkai to assist Zabuza.

"I know that. That's why I want you to help teach what you know. I'm sure enough I'll be able to find someone who knows more about medical stuff." Naruto said knowing that he had to find someone who could be the Hospital.

"Excuse me but did you say that your hiring at that hospital?" a person asked. The two turned around to see a women in who looked as thought she was in her forties or late thirties. They saw her black hair was done into a large braid in the front and blue eyes. She wore a pair of black pants,a black shirt,black sandles,and a white haori. Haku immediately recognized her as the women in front of them was Retsu Unohana.

"Your Retsu Unohana." Haku said as she was shocked to see someone who was actually on par and some have said even better than Tsunade Senju.

"Yes I am. I'm shocked someone your age knows about me." Retsu replied as she was shocked she had a fan. She didn't know she was known throughout the elemental nations.

"Know about you. Your one of the best medical ninja's in the nation." Haku said knowing a thing or two about Retsu who seemed to help give medical attention to everyone no matter who they were

"I wouldn't say the best because I still have more to learn." Retsu said as she really didn't like being called the best at what she did which was heal people.

"Are you interested in becoming the head medic at the hospital?" Naruto asked. He did research on possible candidates a month ago and she was one of them.

"Would I be able to help treat anyone I wanted?" Retsu questioned. This was the reason why she was a traveling medic rather than one who stayed at one place. Ninja villages and some towns wouldn't even give some people medical attention even if their life depended on it.

"The Wave village doesn't have any enemies and I doubt will be making them any time soon." Naruto replied cooly as Wave was really starting to prosper after the death of Gato.

"I believe we have a deal Naruto Uzumaki." she stated to the blonde who had a look of confusion on his face. "I mean how can I not know about you. After all the village named the bridge after you."

"A bridge named after me. Man I can't wait to tell Teuchi." Naruto said to himself as he couldn't wait to see the look on Teuchi and Ayame's face when they see the bridge is named after him.

"It's a honor meeting you Retsu." Haku stated to the traveling medic.

"I'm sure will meet again soon Haku. I heard your conversation with Tazuna." Retsu said to the ice user.

"Just be at the hospital later today around three o clock. That's when I'm opening the hospital and hopefully my first building." Naruto said to the medic who nodded.

"I'll see you their." she replied before leaving the two.

"That's one problem down." Naruto said to himself as with her being the head medic she would be able to pick her own staff.

"What other problems are their Naruto?" Haku asked the businesses man.

"Lets see I need to expand my company soon and I believe I know how to." Naruto answered.

"What do you have in mind?" Haku asked wanting to know what Naruto had in store.

"Another business trip." Naruto replied with a smirk as he and Haku made their way to the hospital.

_Wave Hospital_

The two arrived at the Hospital and were shocked to see the way it turned out. The outside color was a nice light blue. They could see how tall it was as well. It probably was the tallest building in Wave at the moment. Naruto saw Kame approach the two.

"Good Morning Naruto-san." Kame said greeting her new client.

"You don't have to add titles to my name. Naruto is just fine." Naruto replied as he didn't like titles to his name.

"Okay Naruto. Now then I take it your here to see the hospital before the big opening." Kame stated as Naruto nodded his head. "Well then follow me you two." as the three went through the huge glass doors and explored the new hospital. Naruto had to admit that dealing with Kame was a good investment especially since she was able to get a not only computers for the hospital but medical equipment,and mattresses as well. The three were now back outside the hospital.

"So what did you two think?" Kame asked in her business tone.

"It looks amazing. How were you able to get so much technology into the hospital?" Naruto asked.

"The computers and medical equipment came from Iron Country. Iron Country and Snow Country are responsible for making technology to sell to other villages seeing as they always remained neutral in the wars. With them being neutral they would not be biased when making technology to sell to other villages,but as of the past years only Iron Country has been producing technology for the villages." Kame stated to the two.

"So what happened in Snow Country?" Haku asked wanting to know more about the country.

"From what I know they say that a person by the name of Dotou took over the village hidden in the snow." Kame answered.

"So he controls the entire country then?" Naruto asked not liking where this conversation was going.

"I believe he does but I'm not sure seeing as not to many people leave Snow Country." Kame replied.

"So how is my other building?" Naruto asked wanting to change the subject.

"It's done actually. My team finished it yesterday." Kame said as she handed him a key and a sheet of paper. "That is the master key and the paper shows where you can make copies of it."

"Thank you Kame. You really know how to get things done." Naruto said thanking Kame for her services.

"Well when you run a business you have to." she replied. She had been a business women for about ten years now and she had to say she was doing pretty good.

"How about you come work for me." Naruto suggested to the business women.

"What would I be doing if I were to work for you?" Kame asked.

"I was thinking Vice President of the company possibly. I mean I looked up multiple people who could work for me and you were one of them." Naruto said offering her the position of Vice President. Zabuza gave Naruto a lot of information on Kame. She was born in Iron Country and opened up her own business at the age of fifteen and it became a success ten years later.

"It sounds like a good offer but what about my business?" she asked. Kame had built this company since she was fifteen and she really didn't want to give it up anytime soon.

"You can fuse your business with my business. I can always use a branch that deals with construction. You can even keep your clients but I do want twenty five percent of your profit." Naruto replied in a business tone. Paying Naruto twenty five percent profit wasn't that bad in her eyes as it would go to the company. She herself had to pay fifty percent towards her workers and her materials that were needed. Having twenty five percent for herself wasn't that much of a cut.

"You have yourself a Vice President Naruto." Kame stated as she held out her hand for Naruto to shake.

"Welcome aboard Kame." Naruto replied by shaking her hand.

"Well Naruto I will meet you at the other building shortly." Kame said before leaving the two.

"Seems like there's one less problem huh." Haku commented as Naruto not only did he get a Vice President for his company but a head medic as well.

"That's true. Now lets go to my new building." Naruto replied as the two went to Naruto's company building. Naruto had to say it turned out well. It had five levels and two huge basement levels. The building had a red color with the Uzumaki symbol in white on the building. The two decided to explore the building for themselves rather than wait for Kame.

_Thirty Minutes later_

The two were now out the building as Kame was outside waiting for them. She apologized for being late but Naruto said it was okay.

"Well Kame thanks again for the building and I look forward to seeing you at the opening of the hospital." Naruto said to his new Vice President.

"See you their Naruto." she replied before leaving.

"Well today went well." Haku commented as they did get a few things accomplished.

"Lets get back to the Batcave. I need to talk to Gouzu about something." Naruto replied as the two went back to the Batcave. When they reached the waterfall entrance the two suited up seeing as Kurohyou and Gambit didn't know who they were yet.

_Batcave_

The two entered the Batcave to see Gambit and Kurohyou were getting computer lessons from Gouzu who was in his Firefly attire.

"Hey Firefly." Red-X said while entering the cave.

"Giving the two a few computer lessons huh." Ms. Freeze commented while Firefly nodded.

"Well if their going to hang with us they better learn." Firefly replied.

"Are you two going to the hospital opening today?" Red-X asked.

"Probably not. Firefly has us learning quite a lot." Kurohyou replied.

"I'm sure it will come in handy in the future." Red-X said knowing that knowledge does help.

"Hey Red-X. Who is this Catwomen?" Gambit asked while he had clicked on the file as Gotham's greatest thief appeared on the screen.

"One hell of a thief." Red-X replied as Bruce had said Catwomen was one of his interesting challenges.

"Hey Gambit. Leave this information up for me. I want to read more about this Catwomen." Kurohyou said as this women had peaked her interest.

"I'll be back later. I want Firefly to show me this training room." Gambit said as he and Firefly left the Batcave.

"Hey Red-X. I'm going to see if Black Mask has come back yet." Ms. Freeze stated she was worried about Zabuza and hope he would return soon.

"Go ahead." Red-X replied knowing Haku had missed the person she considered a father. Ms. Freeze left the Batcave leaving Red-X and Kurohyou.

"So this Catwomen was a thief." Kurohyou said starting off the conversation between the two.

"Indeed she was and was pretty great at it." Red-X said while walking towards the computer.

"So I take it she used a whip to." Kurohyou said as Red-X nodded.

"You reminded me of her for a second when I first saw you." Red-X replied as the two had dressed similar except Kurohyou's goggles were yellow instead of orange.

"I need to learn more about using a whip as a weapon." Kurohyou said as she knew the basics and some intermediate moves but that was it.

"I can let you watch a few videos of her using her whip." Red-X said as Kurohyou was happy that she may be able to learn from a pro. "Just let me set it up." as he started to hit a few keys on the computer as Catwomen appeared on the screen.

"My real name is Selina Kyle but my alter ego is Catwomen. I really don't know how Bruce was able to talk me into doing this but then again he can be pretty persuasive." Catwomen stated before thinking how Bruce talked her into doing this. "Anyway today you will begin learning my style of fighting which consist of agility,flexibility,speed,and how to use a whip. Now to start will do a few quick stretches and then from their on out it will be nothing but training."

"Have fun." Red-X said before leaving Kurohyou with Catwomen.

_Hospital_

Three o clock came and now it was time for the grand opening. Naruto was standing on a podium with Retsu to his right and Tazuna to his left.

"Well I'm not really one for long speeches but here goes something. Now Wave has been through a lot as a village and now that the village has a new opportunity to become a better village who am I not to help by making a new hospital for those who need it. I also would like to introducing the Head Medic of the hospital herself. Retsu Unohana." Naruto stated to the crowd of people who were cheering with excitement. Naruto then stepped down to let Retsu talk to the people in Wave.

"Thank you for the introduction Naruto. As he has said I am the Head Medic of this hospital and I plan on treating everyone no matter who or what they are. Everyone deserves a chance to have medical help and I will not turn them away." Retsu said to the crowd who agreed with her points about getting everyone fair treatment. "I will also need people who are willing to learn and work in the hospital. If you have any interest please go into the hospitals lobby and I will be handing out books and schedules alright." Most of the people were happy that this job opportunity opened in the village and they were not about to pass it up.

"Well Retsu I leave the hospital in your hands. I will be coming back from time to time. You know I'm long overdue for a physical." Naruto said joking to the Medical ninja.

"Come when you need to Naruto." Retsu replied while Naruto started to talk to a lot of people before heading back to the Batcave to check on Kurohyou.

_Batcave_

Red-X had made his way back to the Batcave to see Kurohyou was still training with Selina.

"How about you take a break. You've been at it all day." Red-X stated as she has been training for about six hours straight.

"I almost got this move down." Kurohyou commented as she was really getting a hang of using the whip even more.

"**Take a break Yugito. I'm sure Red-X will let you come back down here." Nibi said trying to get her jailer to take a break.**

_Your right._ Yugito replied before stopping. Red-X had stopped the video.

"So who are you really Red-X?" Kurohyou asked as she was curious about who was behind the skull mask.

"You tell me first." Red-X replied cooly. He wasn't about to give up his secret to her.

"Maybe another time. I really want to trust you but I'm just not comfortable around you yet." Kurohyou said to the masked man.

"I feel the same way. Now how about we go get something to eat. I mean we are friends right." Red-X said to the former thief.

"Friends indeed Red-X. Now lets go,I heard Wave has some good tekkadon." Kurohyou commented.

"Lead the way." Red-X replied as the two left to go get something to eat.

_With Zabuza_

Black Mask was in a club in Tanzaku Gai. Why you may asked. Well let's just say that one of his informants seemed to hit the jackpot with this client. He hoped this person would hold up their end of the bargain when the time comes. He was brought out of his thoughts when a women with light brown skin started to walk towards him. He saw she was wearing a pair of black pants,blue sandles,a blue sleeveless shirt,and a black vest. Her long brown hair went to her back and had a pair of brown eyes as well.

"Good evening." she stated to the man who was currently sitting at the bar.

"And who might you be." Black Mask said in a non caring voice. If this was the client then she knew what to say.

"Jackpot." she replied as she now had Black Mask attention.

"Sit down then." Black Mask said patting the empty chair beside him.

"Thank you." She said before sitting down.

"So what do want exactly?" Black Mask questioned.

"I want you and your team to get someone out for me." she stated before ordering a cup of water.

"Who might this someone be exactly?" Black Mask asked wanting to know more before he went in to deep.

"A student of mines who I gave up on and is about to suffer the consequences because of my actions." she replied in a sad tone.

"What did you do?" Black Mask asked.

"I sealed away her ninja abilities." she said in a regretful tone.

"Really now. Now what ninja abilities did she have." Black Mask questioned.

"She was going to be a genjutsu specialist with the help of her kekki genkai,but I had to follow orders so I did what I had to do." she answered before taking a sip of water the bartender brought over.

"I understand. Now where is this person located and what is their name?" Black Mask asked.

"Konoha,and her name is Yakumo Kurama." she said while Black Mask was thinking who would go.

"So what do you want my team to do once we get Yakumo out of dodge?" Black Mask asked.

"I was hoping she could join your group. I mean she would be a great aspect to your team. Yakumo can create illusions that are so powerful that they can become real." the women stated to Black Mask who now was thinking about a person named Jonathan Crane.

"She just maybe able to fit in but I do want you to uphold your end of the bargain though." Black Mask replied to the women.

"I will Black Mask. You can count on me." she said in a determined tone. She knew what she was doing. Sure if someone from her village found out she was a traitor then she would be killed but at least she would die knowing she could help her former student find acceptance.

"You can always work for me if things get to tough for you." Black Mask suggested.

"I rather stay in my village for all it's worth. At least for now" she answered.

"Don't worry. Your secrets safe with me alright. Now get back to those kids you have. I'm sure their worried about you right about now." Black Mask replied. His informant had said she was a sensei at the moment and that they would be meeting when her students had their first C-rank mission.

"Thank you for doing this for me." she said before she got up.

"Oh before you go. Can you remove the genjutsu. I just want to see the face off my future informant." Black Mask stated to his new informant who nodded..

"I might as well." she said as her body changed. Instead of brown hair her hair became black. Her eyes were now red with a ring around them. Her attire was now a Konoha Jonin standard attire except her shirt was red.

"Kurenai Yuhi. I would have never guessed." Black Mask commented seeing Konoha's genjutsu specialist right in front of him.

"I know Black Mask. That's why this deal will be a success. Now then I will see you in three weeks then." Kurenai said as that was the schedule when they would meet with one another.

"Three weeks it is." Black Mask replied as she left him in the club.

_I might as well get a move on. I hope Naruto's up to returning home._ Zabuza thought to himself before leaving the club and Tanzaku Gai. It seemed Naruto will be going back to Konoha sooner than he thought.

**And Cut**

**A filler with a lot of information. Retsu Unohana maybe the only Bleach character I use in this story seeing as I didn't feel like making up another OC so I just went with someone most people should know if they watched Bleach. Kame is from Chapter 4 if you forgot who she was. Naruto has to show his business side once in a while since that's his cover up. Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply to you.**

**The next arc is about to be in effect so get ready.**

**Hope you everyone has a good day.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter 12: Curiosity killed the X_


	12. Curiosity Killed the X

**Spiraling Bat**

**I don't own Naruto or Batman nor anything else that appears in this fanfic in any way, shape, or form. I just own my plot.**

_Rated M for Mature. Mostly language use and blood._

**When Naruto is wearing his suits he will be called that hero or villain name instead of Naruto. When a person in a suit is thinking I will refer to them in their regular name while fighting they will be called by their hero or villain name. **

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"Radio_"_

_Chapter 12:Curiosity Killed the X_

_Story Start_

Three days since they came back to Wave and Naruto can say business has been going good. The hospital is training new people that are interesting in the arts of medicine thanks to Retsu. The process has been going well so far. Haku has been learning more from Retsu as well. Naruto and Kame have been doing advertisements about their business and have been getting a few people interest. Naruto's main business was trying to make a better tomorrow. With his business excelling in trying to update how to build houses,updating hospitals,and last but not least bringing technology back. So far the first two have been going well. Seeing as Tazuna used some of Naruto's designs when he started to make houses. The hospital program have interested a few people including the daimyou of Kusa who stated that she wanted to meet with Naruto personally to discuss this matter. The technology factor may take a while before it could come into a effect. Right now Naruto was currently in his office working on a scroll. He heard a knock on his door and told the person to come in. Kame came into the room and sat down in the chair in front of Naruto's desk.

"How's it going Kame?" Naruto asked his vice president who had a few papers in her hand.

"It's going well Naruto. The Kusa Daimyou is pleased to know that you will meet her. She has stated she wants to meet you in about three weeks or so." Kame stated as she continued to go through the papers before she found what she wanted. "Also you received mail from Konoha." she continued as she handed Naruto a envelope. He opened the envelope,read the letter inside, and started to smile.

"Who was it from Naruto?" Kame asked seeing a smile on his face.

"From two of my favorite people in Konoha." Naruto replied while folding the letter and putting it in his pocket.

"So will you be going to Konoha then?" Kame asked as Naruto nodded.

"Not now but later down the line or so. Also will it be okay for you to substitute for me while I'm out and about?" Naruto asked as his other life as Red-X could get in the way of his business life sometimes.

"I have no problem taking over while your out. Just as long as it's productive for our business." Kame replied as she was hoping he didn't take advantage of being president and just leave all the work for her.

"I always try to be productive Kame. I would never abuse my power as a president." Naruto stated as he wouldn't dare leave her with all the work.

"That's good to hear Naruto." Kame said as she felt more confident about her decision with working with Naruto.

"Hey Kame. You do know that I hire mercenaries from time to time right?" Naruto asked the women who nodded. Kame had heard from Tazuna that it was Naruto who hired Red-X to help free the Wave Village.

"I heard quite a bit from Tazuna and a few town folks." she replied not sure where this conversation was going.

"Well then I would like you to meet one of my close friends, Black Mask." Naruto said introducing one of his mercenaries he hires. Black Mask appeared in the room wearing his blue suit and white tie attire. She was seeing as why Naruto called him Black Mask because of his entire skull was covered in a black mask.

"Hello Kame. It's an honor to meet you in person." Black Mask stated to the women who kept her cool in this situation.

"You heard of me?" Kame asked while looking at Black Mask with confusion.

"Indeed I have and I look forward to working with you in the future." Black Mask answered.

"Do you want me to leave Naruto?" Kame asked her boss.

"You don't have to. Me and Black Mask here were just finishing up. It shouldn't take more than a few seconds." Naruto responded as she nodded.

"Like I was saying before. I believe Red-X and Kurohyou should go on this mission." Black Mask said to Naruto who nodded.

"I agree with you on that call." Naruto replied as Zabuza had told him about the entire mission and what was needed. Himself , Kurohyou,and Haku were stealthy but Haku was helping Retsu at the hospital so it just left him to pick from himself and Kurohyou.

"I'll go find Kurohyou and inform her about this situation." Black Mask said before leaving the room.

"Hey Kame. I'm going to be gone for two weeks tops. I have business to attend to." Naruto stated which snapped Kame out of her thoughts.

"Your Red-X aren't you?" Kame asked as Naruto denied it.

"Me. Red-X. Kame you have to be joking." Naruto answered denying the accusation.

"You have to be Naruto. You appear in Wave Village then Red-X appears shortly after. Red-X tells the people of Wave to give you the credit for hiring him when Tazuna tells me that you were just a traveler who left Konoha and was trying to make a difference in the world. Your business wants to make a better tomorrow by making a difference in the way we live today. Also you left Wave for a month just when Red-X appeared in Lightning Country and helped with the war for an entire month. I just know your Red-X." Kame stated her point as she now had a very large blade to her neck.

"Do you want me to kill her?" Black Mask said in a cold voice. Kame didn't even know what to think at the moment as she was to shock as to what was going on.

"I want to congratulate her." Naruto stated drawing a look of confusion from Kame. Zabuza was confused as well but his mask hid his expression. Naruto seeing Kame's confused look decided to continue.

"You were the first person in this village to actually put all the facts together. I thought I covered my tracks pretty good but you were dead on. I didn't think anyone would catch on but you did and I can say I feel great about you becoming my Vice President." Naruto praised Kame who was now out of her shock.

"What if I go and tell everyone who you are. I mean how can you trust me with something so big as to this?" Kame asked her current boss.

"Something just tells me to trust you Kame. I mean where not only business partners but your my friend as well and I can't let our trust be ruined by my secret." Naruto answered.

"I feel honored knowing what you do now Naruto and I will try my best to help you in anyway I can." she replied as being Red-X must be a hard job.

"Well you can keep my secret as Red-X between us. Also I need you to go with Black Mask here. I want him to apply a seal onto you just in case your captured by a enemy of mine. I don't have any enemies at the moment but I want to be safe then sorry." Naruto stated to women who nodded.

"What will this seal do exactly?" she asked wanting to know what was going to happen to her.

"This seal will be triggered when someone is trying to enter your mind or when you are being tortured. It will prevent you for telling who wants to know my secret identity." Naruto answered.

"How do you know this seal will work exactly?" Kame asked not sure about this seal being on her.

"It's been used by most of the shinobi villages at a point in time including Konoha. Especially by a man named Danzou Shimura." Naruto replied which cause Black Mask to gasp.

"Who is Danzou Shimura?" she asked as she heard of his name but didn't know what he was known for.

"One smart,manipulative,and risky man who believes in doing anything to make sure his village doesn't fall." Black Mask responded as he heard about the war hawk growing up.

"My seal is like his but has been modified." Naruto said as Zabuza had heard about the seal Danzou put on his operatives tongues.

"Modified how exactly?" Kame asked.

"Well for one you won't die. Two, my seal when it is triggered will act as a homing beacon so that I will know where you are. Three, it doesn't have to be put on your tongue. So I can say that my seal is better than that old man's." Naruto said with a grin as he let Kame soak in all the information.

"Alright then. I'm ready for this seal." Kame said as Black Mask removed his blade and put it on his back. The two then left the room so Black Mask could apply the seal. Leaving Naruto into his thoughts.

_That's one person who figured out who I am. Well Talia doesn't count since she is immortal in a sense. I feel as thought I can trust Kame. I mean Bruce had Lucius Fox so why can't I have my own._ Naruto thought to himself.

"**I agree with you Naruto. Having someone who works closely with you know your secret has it's advantages and disadvantages like most things but at least in this case you were able to contain the situation." Shippou said to Naruto.**

"**Now you won't have to make excuses to her. Which I believe would have raised even more suspicion if you kept it away from her." Kyubi added on to Shippou statement.**

_You two are right about that._ Naruto commented before going back to writing on the scroll he was working on in the first place. On the scroll was a few designs for the Red-X suit. He was trying to give himself a few advantages when it came to facing shinobi's and samurai's.

"**I think those could work but I believe you need a suit based on using my chakra Naruto." Kyubi stated while drawing a look from Naruto.**

_Why would I do that. I mean if I start using your chakra wouldn't it let my enemies know I'm your jailer?_ Naruto asked the fox.

"**It will but your suit needs to be ready for when you use more than just the cloak Naruto. You keep forgetting I have nine tails not just a cloak." Kyubi responded.**

"**I see your point Kyubi. Naruto as you know Jinchuuriki's have the ability to transform into their demon sort to speak. Now if you were to build a suit based on using Kyubi's chakra and her transformation. I believe it will be more easy to hide her influences on you." Shippou said.** Naruto was now thinking of a suit that he could use when he started to use four or more tails. Kyubi had showed him how his mother at one point had used more than just four of her tails and he could say that with that transformation it would completely destroy his Red-X suit.

_I'll talk with Gouzu about it. If I am going to build a suit based on Kyubi's chakra then I need to see if there are any seals that will help me control her chakra easier._ Naruto replied before going back to on finishing the designs on the suits. As he continued his sketch of what one of suits would look like Kame came back in with Black Mask.

"So,how did it go?" Naruto asked the two who walked in.

"It went well Naruto." Kame replied while she felt the new seal which was disguised as a pair of wings on her back.

"Yeah our little samurai did well." Black Mask commented to Naruto which now drew a look of shock from him.

"You were a samurai?" Naruto asked the women who nodded.

"I use to be but I wanted to do business even more. I was trained by Mifune himself before I left Iron Country at the age of twenty. At that time my business was small but I wanted to expand it even more so I left the country to pursue that dream and here I am now five years later." Kame answered.

"So what rank were you before you left?" Black Mask asked the ex-samurai.

"Let's see. I was a captain before I left." she responded as Zabuza was shocked. Being a captain in the samurai division was hard work.

"You were a captain and then left just like that?" Black Mask asked not believing the business women who nodded.

"It was hard getting out trust me. Mifune wasn't going to let me go just like that. I had to convince a lot of people and eventually they let me go. I was trained at the age of seven and reached that rank when I was seventeen." Kame said to the two who now had some information on Kame's history.

"I really do know how to chose employes don't I." Naruto commented as he now felt better about trusting Kame. Knowing she could hold her own against a few people. Maybe not high A to S-rank shinobi's but low A rank and below would get blown out the water by her.

"Do you still train?" Naruto asked her.

"Of course I do. Mifune always said train the mind and body. I always make sure my skills are at their best." Kame responded while remembering her teachers words.

"So you could have easily gotten out of that situation when I put my blade on your neck then?" Black Masked asked the former samurai.

"No I couldn't seeing as you took me by surprise. Your stealth is outstanding if I do say so myself. If I didn't know any better I would say you were trained in the silent kill technique." Kame replied as Kiri shinobi trained in that art form would always get the jump on her in battle but she was able to beat them in the end.

"Well lucky for you I wasn't. Now Naruto I believe you have a task at hand." Black Mask said before leaving the building in a shushin.

"So I take it you have to leave?" Kame asked as Naruto nodded.

"Only for two weeks. Besides I'm sure the business will run just as smooth without me." Naruto responded.

"Thank you for having confidence in me." Kame said feeling assured she could run this business.

"I have confidence and trust in everyone Kame." Naruto said before standing up and grabbing the scroll he was writing on. "Now if you excuse me I have places to be. Henshin " Naruto continued as his famous Red-X suit was now on him.

"See you when you get back then." Kame said before Naruto waved and then teleported away.

_My boss is Red-X. This is a pretty good day. _Kame thought to herself as she went to sit in his chair comfortable chair and propped her feet up on his desk. _A good day indeed. _Kame thought again before drifting off to sleep for a little bit.

_Batcave _

Red-X was now in the Batcave. He saw Black Mask was briefing Kurohyou of the task at hand. He also saw Gambit and Firefly were at the computer. It seems that Gambit was trying to look up his family. Bruce had said that this world and another world he called Earth 616 had merged together due to Apocalypse and Darkseid trying to battle one another to see who was the best of all time. After the battle between Apocalypse and Darkseid was over. Bruce was able to find and record information of heroes and villains of that world. It was also said the two world couldn't separate that day as well.

"So when do we depart?" Kurohyou asked Black Mask.

"We can leave now and be there in two days or so." Red-X answered while walking over to the two.

"Leave tonight. If you guys are traveling at a fast pace then you should be able to get to Tanzaku Gai by mid day tomorrow." Black Mask said calculating the time it took to travel from here to Konoha.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kurohyou commented liking the idea.

"Were going to need to change cloths once we get to Tanzaku Gai." Red-X said as walking around in his Red-X attire would cause suspicion.

"Change cloths as in me revealing who I am to you?" Kurohyou asked Red-X who nodded.

"This was going to happen eventually so we might as well get this over with." Black Mask answered.

"Your right about that Black Mask." Red-X replied.

"I have no problem with that." Gambit said as wearing his Gambit attire all day was boring.

"I'll go first seeing as I started this thing." Red-X said while pressing his left wrist. "Power down." was what he said as his suit disappeared. Kurohyou and Gambit gasped seeing Naruto was in front of them.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said introducing himself to the two.

"We know who you are Naruto." Kurohyou replied as Naruto started to think who knew him until it hit him.

"Yugito and Jakku." Naruto answered as the two nodded.

"Good guess" Jakku commented as he now felt at home in the Batcave.

"I agree." Yugito said as she took off her goggles and taking her black wig off to reveal her blonde hair.

"What's going on Black Mask?" Ms. Freeze asked while walking into the cave. She was shocked to see Yugito was Kurohyou and also heard Gambit was Jakku.

"Putting the truth in the air Haku." Black Mask replied as the two Kumo natives were shocked.

"Power down." she said as Haku was now in the place of .

"A day full of surprises huh." Naruto commented seeing as he revealed himself to Kame, Yugito , and Jakku.

"Indeed Naruto." Zabuza replied as he to had power down to reveal himself to the two Kumo natives.

"How are you guys doing that?" Yugito asked seeing as they said power down and their suits were gone.

"The power of seals." Gouzu said as he took off his Firefly helmet.

"So where is Meizu?" Jakku asked seeing as Gouzu was apart of the demon brothers he was sure his brother was here.

"Water training." Haku answered seeing him in a lake earlier today.

"Well Yugito and Jakku. I was going to give you these tomorrow but the time has come." Gouzu said while going over to a tray and picking up two items. One was a black and yellow card while the other was a purple prayer bead.

"What are those exactly?" Jakku asked while looking at the two objects.

"These two objects have seals on them. They will let you seal your costume in them. The only thing you have to say is henshin and the suit will come on. Once the job is done you say power down and the seal will react by sealing the suit back into the objects." Gouzu explained.

"So you all have one of these objects?" Yugito asked as they nodded.

"Well it seems official you two are now apart of the family." Gouzu said as the two were happy to be apart of this.

"Let's seal you guys costumes. It should only take about two hours at most." Naruto said as Yugito and Jakku gave the two their costumes so they could do their thing.

_Two Hours later_

Naruto and Gouzu finished sealing the costumes into their objects. Jakku was happy that his object was a card while Yugito felt happy that it was a prayer bead seeing as it would match with her other purple prayer bead.

"Now that we finished this. Gouzu I need you to help me with this idea I had." Naruto said getting the attention of the mechanic of the group.

"What is it?" Gouzu asked while Naruto passed him a scroll with his ideas.

"This should be no problem. I should have the first one by the time you get back." Gouzu said to Naruto who nodded.

"Hey kid. I have a question for you." Zabuza said getting Naruto's attention.

"Alright then. What's on your mind." Naruto replied as Zabuza walked over to the Batman suit.

"When are you going to use this exactly?" Zabuza asked while looking at the original Batsuit.

"I don't think I will. I like being the hero Red-X could have been." Naruto answered truthfully. At first he wanted to use Bruce's suit to continue the legacy but he saw the Red-X suit and actually looked up who used it. Once he saw the footage that he was a thief so he decided to use this suit to show what could have happen if Red-X was a hero.

"Interesting answer. How did Bruce get the Red-X suit anyway. I thought someone stole it from Grayson." Zabuza commented as he to used the computer to look up information about the heroes and villains from that time period and learned when Robin was with the Teen Titans someone took the suit he made.

"From what I read Red-X retired from stealing. She then left the suit in a museum in Gotham city during Terry's time in the league. He took the suit to Grayson who told him to put it in the Bat Gallery." Naruto answered.

"She,I thought Red-X was a guy?" Zabuza asked.

"He was when he first stole the suit. He had a daughter later on who then took over the legacy of stealing. From what Terry said she would help him if they were after the same person." Naruto replied.

"The past seemed interesting." Zabuza concluded as reading about all the past events that helped shaped what became today was amazing.

"You never lied Zabuza." Naruto said as Yugito and Jakku came into the Batcave wearing their shinobi attires.

"Here you go." Gouzu said giving them the objects. Yugito put her prayer bead on her right wrist while Jakku put the card in his pocket.

"Thank you Gouzu and Naruto." the two said thanking them.

"No problem." Naruto said cooly.

"I like doing this type of stuff so it was no problem." Gouzu said shrugging of the thank you.

"Well you two better go. It's almost night fall." Jakku commented reminding the two of their mission.

"I'm going with you two as well. It seems Kurenai was able to get into contact with my informant in Tanzaku Gai before she left. From what he told me she left a map for you two." Zabuza stated to the two blondes who nodded.

"You okay not going Jakku?" Yugito asked while remembering Jakku hated being left out of the action.

"I'm okay Yugito. Besides I was able to look up information on my ancestors." Jakku responded as he was starting to read the bio of Gambit and Rouge.

"Alright you two. Lets suit up and get this thing started." Zabuza said as he was near the waterfall entrance.

"Fine by me. Henshin" Naruto said as his suit was on.

"Henshin." Yugito said as she felt chakra cover her whole body. A few seconds later the chakra died down to reveal Kurohyou minus the black wig.

"I couldn't get the wig in." Gouzu said while tossing her the black wig.

"It's alright. I learned from Haku the jutsu she uses to change her hair color." Kurohyou replied as she put her hand in the ram seal as her hair changed from blonde to black.

"How much chakra does that jutsu use?" Red-X asked the whip user.

"Little to none." Kurohyou answered as it was a D-rank jutsu.

"Henshin." Zabuza said as his Black Mask attire was now on. He was wearing his black suit and white tie.

"Lets go guys." Red-X said as the three where now on their way to Tanzaku Gai.

The three were able to make to Tanzaku Gai no problem. Black Mask was able to get the map his informant left him and gave it to Kurohyou. Black Mask said he had other places to be and left the two to complete the job. They were now near Konoha and knew they had to be careful.

"Alright Red-X, from what Kurenai's map say. There is suppose to be a manor where she is being held at." Kurohyou said while reading the map. The map was very detailed and the two were on the main path towards the manor which was located on top of mountain

"Get in the tree's now." Red-X ordered as the two jumped into the tree's. Kurohyou saw that two medic ninja's were walking and talking.

"Man can you believe that she was able to get into Konoha." one of the medics said starting their conversation.

"I know and it was crazy. I mean who sets the Hokage's Tower on fire." the second medic ninja commented as the whole situation was crazy.

"They say that she was able to change the weather with a genjutsu she used." the first one said the second medic ninja couldn't believe it.

"A genjutsu. I know their powerful but damn." the second one replied as he heard what happened from another ninja who was on the scene.

"Well she's under surveillance with two medical ninja's and one ANBU ninja. Let's hope her clan will deal with her." the first one said as they continued their walk down the path. Leaving Red-X and Kurohyou in their thoughts.

"Seems like were on the right path." Kurohyou commented as the two dropped from the tree's.

"Well things aren't going to get easier from here so let's move." Red-X stated as the two now made their way to the manor not knowing what to expect.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**Well identities have been revealed. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I wanted to give Kame more background information. Kame will be similar to Lucius Fox. The mission is about to be under way so stay tuned. Also I described Yugito and Jakku's shinobi attire in chapter five for those who forgot.**

**Any questions or comments. Leave a review and I'll reply. **

**Hope everyone has a good day.**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter 13:Welcome to my Nightmare_


	13. Welcome to my Nightmare

**Spiraling Bat**

**I don't own Naruto or Batman or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

_Rated M for Mature. Mostly language use and blood._

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"Radio_"_

_Chapter 13:Welcome to my Nightmare_

_Story Start_

_Kurama Manor_

Yakumo Kurama was currently in her room painting another portrait. She had overheard from the two medic ninjas that a few of her clan members were going to try to attack the manor in order to get to her. The ANBU that was guarding the manor was waiting outside the door of the manor in order to stop them.

_No one knows whats it like to be me. My own clan is coming to attack me. If its a fight they want then they shall get it. _Yakumo thought to herself as she continued her portrait. She had to say that this just maybe one of her greatest paintings of all time if she said so.

_With Red-X and Kurohyou_

Red-X and Kurohyou were currently making their way towards the manor. The two were being conscious of their movements seeing as they were near Konoha. The two were now perched in a tree.

"Were almost their." Kurohyou stated while reading the map. The map stated that it should be right on top of this hill.

"That's good to here but I think we have other things to worry about." Red-X replied while pointing to the group of Kurama clan members who were being lead to the manor by Unkai Kurama. Zabuza's informant had wrote a quick note about Unkai. From what she stated he was the current clan head.

"Should we kill them?" Kurohyou asked her partner who shook his head no.

"We kill when we have to Kurohyou. Right now we just tail them and try to see what their about to do." Red-X answered as he jumped to another tree with Kurohyou right behind him.

_With Unkai_

He was making his way to the Kurama manor. The reason was simple,Yakumo Kurama had embarrassed the clan by attacking the Hokage Tower. He couldn't believe it,did she not know what type of offense that was. That was death but it seems Hokage-sama didn't mind the attack. He saw it as a training exercise for himself but not Unkai Kurama. No he saw it as an embarrassment to the clan and was going to correct it with the help of his fellow clan members who to felt that Yakumo actions were out of order. They were about to serve justice to Yakumo whether she wanted it or not.

"Were almost their everyone." Unkai stated to his fellow clan members who nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure there is only one ANBU present?" one of the clan members ask.

"Yes. I was up here when they returned Yakumo to the manor. Its just one ANBU and two medic ninjas. I'm sure we can take them." Unkai said reassuring his fellow clansmen who nodded.

"So what do we do once we get to Yakumo?" Another clansmen asked.

"We are going to get rid of her once and for all. She had been nothing but a problem ever since her parents death and as a clan leader I cannot have that attitude in my clan." Unkai stated coldly as they continued their walk up the hill not knowing they were being followed.

_With ANBU member_

The Cat masked ANBU member was sitting on the steps of the manor. To a untrained eye it looks like she was sitting but to a ANBU ninja you saw her body was ready to move a the sight of danger. Yuugao Uzuki was ready for just about anything.

_I hope the Hokage received my message in time. I sent the hawk a few minutes ago so reinforcements should be on their way._ Yuugao thought to herself as she what the Kurama clan was capable of and didn't want to take any chances.

_I just hope Kurenai will be here to assist me._ Yuugao thought again as her friend was one of the best genjutsu users in the elemental continents. She was about to go into her own thoughts when she felt seven chakra signatures walking up the hill. All seven of them were on the main road walking towards the manor.

_Here they come._ She thought as she continued to sit. She saw the seven people responsible for the chakra signatures. She noticed one of them was the Kurama clan head himself while the other six were clansmen.

_Unkai himself._ She thought before standing up. Yuugao decided to try to compromise with the members of the Kurama clan before taking action.

"Afternoon ANBU. Me and my fellow clansmen are here to get a few belongings. If you have not heard the Kurama clan are moving into the village rather than staying on this hill which is far away from Konoha." Unkai stated as it took shinobi from his clan about thirty minute to get into the village.

"I have heard Unkai but at the present moment I cannot allow you to access your manor. We currently have a situation going on at the moment." Yuugao explained.

"I have heard of the situation and I am here to correct it." Unkai replied.

"Its alright Unkai. The Hokage himself assigned me to solve this situation. So I am going to have to ask you and your clansmen to leave." Yuugao stated to Unkai whose face now displayed anger.

"You will let me into my own manor right now!" Unkai demanded to the cat masked ANBU.

"Like I said before. I cannot let you in. Now please go and I will let you know when you can enter your manor Unkai." Yuugao said as she had a feeling how this conversation would end.

"I will not be going anywhere. Now move or be moved." Unkai threatened the ANBU.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I will not be moving today." Yuugao replied coldly.

"Clansmen. Attack." Unkai ordered his fellow clansmen who each were going thorough different hand signs. Yuugao used a leaf Shunshin to disappear and reappear a few feet away from the clansmen.

"I will go inside. You six take her out." Unkai ordered his clansmen who nodded. He went in while the other six were about to find out why Yuugao was an ANBU captain.

_With Yakumo_

She had just finished her first painting and now was finishing up four more. Each painting had a different pictures on them.

_Their done. _Yakumo thought to herself as she had five portraits which were ready for her to use. She knew Unkai was coming for her and judging by the conversation the medical shinobi's just had with her he was on his way with back up. If Unkai wanted to face her then fine. She was going to prove to him that she could be a shinobi just like everyone else. She got up and grabbed her portraits and left her room to set her traps.

_With Unkai_

Two bodies were now on the floor. The two bodies were two of Konoha's medical shinobi. He had placed both of them in one of his genjutsu which caused them to faint. At the moment he was searching for Yakumo's chakra signature. He opened his eyes as he found it. She was in the upper eastern wing of the manor. He guessed she was in her room. He now made his way towards her room with one thought. Kill Yakumo and restore his clans name.

_With Red-X and Kurohyou_

The two were now watching the conversation with Yuugao talking to Unkai. Naruto remembered the cat masked ANBU from his past. He hoped she was able to read the letter he wrote but now was not the time for that. He had to get into the manor and stop Unkai.

"Alright Kurohyou. Will help the ANBU member and then proceed into the manor." Red-X stated to Kurohyou.

"Is it wise to help the ANBU member? I mean she could easily try to capture us." Kurohyou said pointing out a good point.

"I use to know this ANBU. She use to watch over me when I was little. I know she can handle herself but I just want to be sure." Red-X replied as the two came up with a plan to assist the cat masked ANBU.

_With Yuugao_

She was able to take the six Kurama on by herself until they decided to start to use genjutsu. It seemed like every time she broke one genjutsu another would take its place. She was hoping that back up would come soon or else she would have to kill them in the end. She was now in another genjutsu. Right before she could disperse it she saw it shatter before her. Yuugao looked around and saw two masked people disabling her current opponents with ease. She guessed they were trained in hitting pressure points in order to take out their opponent.

"Well their out." Red-X stated to no one in particular as the six Kurama clan members were out cold for now.

"Who are you two?" Yuugao asked as she still had her blade in her hand. Not wanting to let her guard down around two people who helped her.

"We can be your friends or your enemies depending on this situation." Kurohyou answered.

"I take it you two are here to kill Yakumo." Yuugao concluded.

"Nice try but were here to save her from Unkai and his clan." Red-X replied.

"You knew this was going to happen?" Yuugao asked trying to get more information from the pair in front of her.

"Yes and no." Kurohyou said not wanting to go into detail.

_They are here to save her Yakumo from her death and their not trespassing seeing as they are out of Konoha's restrictions. At the same time they are interfering with my mission with making sure no one get's into the manor. _Yuugao thought to herself before making her decision.

"Well if you two are here to save her then follow me." Yuugao stated to the two while sheathing her blade.

"Lead the way." Red-X replied as the trio went into the manor. Once inside the manor they saw the two medical shinobi were currently laying on the ground. Yuugao and Kurohyou went to check them for any physical damage. The two concluded they were unconscious at the moment and would wake up soon.

"So where is Yakumo anyway?" Red-X asked Yuugao who took out two pieces of paper. One was a map of the manor while the other seemed to be a time schedule.

"The medics plan was to move Yakumo to different rooms in the manor just in case her clan came after her. Looking at the time now she should be in her room." Yuugao explained to Red-X and Kurohyou.

"So where is here room?" Kurohyou asked the cat masked ANBU.

"The map shows its located in the upper level in the East Wing of the manor." Yuugao answered.

"Well lets go." Red-X said as the three made their way upstairs and went towards Yakumo's room.

_With Yakumo_

She had her four painting set up and now was waiting for someone to trigger them. One simple look was all it took and they would be trapped in one of her illusions. She kept her first painting with herself just in case someone was good enough to break past her powerful paintings.

_Its like you said sensei. Always have a trump card just in case._ Yakumo thought while thinking of her former sensei. She had to admit that Kurenai was a great teacher to her before she used a fuuinjutsu on her to seal away her powers for good but something inside of her overcame that seal. She didn't know how to control it but she knew at least Ido wouldn't hurt her like Kurenai did.

_With Unkai _

He was looking everywhere. He knew that this couldn't be to easy so he kept himself on guard just in case Yakumo had a trap for him. At the moment he was walking down the hall way when he felt a chakra signature coming towards him. He guessed that his clan members had fallen to the ANBU and he would do everything in his power to avenge them.

_Your death will come Yakumo. You can count on it._ Unkai thought to himself as he continued his walk until he saw a painting of Konoha. As soon as he looked into it the world around him changed. He wasn't in the manor anymore but he was in Konoha itself.

_A genjutsu. I need to break this now before it fully takes over._ Unkai thought to himself before saying kai. Once he said that a pulse of chakra went out of his body as the illusion shattered. He was now back on the second floor.

_I must be aware of my surrounding more if I am to survive._ Unkai thought before continuing his walk towards Yakumo's room.

_With Red-X, Kurohyou, and Yuugao_

The three were walking down the hall way. Yuugao had told the two that she could feel Unkai's chakra signature which wasn't that far away. They continued to walk until the hall way around them changed. It was now Konoha. The three were now walking in one of the main roads of Konoha.

"Were in a genjutsu." Yuugao stated to the two who nodded.

"Its so real." Red-X commented as this genjutsu went into detail about Konoha. He looked up and saw a few stores that were exactly where they were suppose to be. If Yakumo could do that then he wondered what else she could do.

"Lets break this." Kurohyou said as they were about to break the illusion only for it to shatter around them.

"Unkai must have triggered the genjutsu." Yuugao concluded as they started to walk once more.

_With Unkai_

After that genjutsu he decided to look down on the ground. He knew that Yakumo and her mother always painted different pictures and hung them on the wall around the manor. That was how Yakumo had the current advantage. She knew that all the Kurama members had made paintings and hung them in the manor. Thus meaning she could easily have all of these painting have a genjutsu trap in them.

_I am one step ahead of you Yakumo._ Unkai thought until he saw what looked liked a black and white sphere on the ground. He looked at the sphere and noticed it was in a small portrait. Before he knew it he was being sucked into the portrait.

_Her genjutsu skills are amazing. Not even I would think of making something like this._ Unkai thought as he was going to break this genjutsu before it could suck him in.

"Kai!" Unkai shouted as he broke the genjutsu. He was now back in the hall way.

_She thought a step ahead when she heard that we were coming. She knew that eye contact was the main way genjutsu's would work. So she put a portrait on the ground just in case._ Unkai thought to himself while continuing his walk through the second floor.

_With Red-X, Kurohyou, and Yuugao_

The three were now able to see Unkai and had decided to keep their distance. They saw him pick up a portrait and saw him stand still. They realized he was in a genjutsu. The three were about to go help him but saw he had it covered.

"Looks like his plan didn't work." Red-X commented.

"He had a good plan but he didn't expect her to place a trap on the ground." Kurohyou said.

"More reason to walk and to be careful rather than rush in." Yuugao stated to the two as they decided to stay at this distance.

_With Unkai_

He was starting to feel the effects of canceling Yakumo's genjutsu. He took a soldier pill in order to replenish his chakra. _I have a feeling there are more genjutsu's to come. _Unkai thought while continuing his walk through the mansion. He noticed that Yakumo's room was a few feet away from him now and decided to prepare himself for anything.

_With Red-X, Kurohyou, and Yuugao_

Yuugao had told the two the room was approaching and were preparing themselves for anything. Both Red-X and Kurohyou saw two identical paintings each on opposite sides of the hall way. They noticed that the walls were closing in on themselves as well as Unkai who seemed to have noticed that a genjutsu was triggered.

"Kai." Red-X said as a pulse of chakra went through the hall and broke the genjutsu.

"Stop Unkai before you to something you regret." Yuugao stated as she was trying to stop him before doing something he regretted.

"No regrets here cat. I'm just here to do the thing the Hokage couldn't and that is to kill Yakumo once and for all. You and your friends cannot stop me." Unkai replied before opening the door. He as well as Red-X, Yuugao, and Kurohyou saw Yakumo sitting in a chair while looking outside her window.

"Its about time you made it Unkai. I was worried." Yakumo said to Unkai who was shocked. She wasn't suppose to be worried about him.

"Well Yakumo. I regret to inform you that for the best of the clan you have to be put to rest." Unkai stated to Yakumo.

"I'm sorry to inform you that this won't be happening today Unkai." Yakumo replied.

"What makes you say that?" Unkai said to Yakumo.

"Its simple really. Your already in my hand." Yakumo answered coldly as the entire world around them started to shift and turn. The four noticed that Yakumo seemed to have disappeared and that her room now their were multiple stair wells which lead to different doors. They noticed that the entire world was now white and black with themselves only retaining their original color.

"Where are we?" Red-X asked while looking around seeing the stair wells which lead to different doors. Their were even some doors which were on the ground.

"This is my world and you live in it." Yakumo voice declared through the entire world.

"Its nothing more than a genjutsu. Kai." Unkai exclaimed as he saw his chakra pulse did nothing to the scene.

"Like I said before. My world and you just live in it." Yakumo said coldly.

"Their has to be a way out." Yuugao stated while thinking of how to break this powerful genjutsu.

"Well lets find it instead of wasting time." Red-X said before going towards a door and opening it not knowing what was behind it.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**Well this will be a short arc. Another chapter or two and then I'll be starting another arc which will be tying up a few loose ends. So stay tuned.**

**Also I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and subscribed. I'm thankful for everyone.**

**If there is a villain or hero you want to see portrayed let me know and I'll think about it. I already have a lot of people planned but I just want to make sure I'm not missing.**

**All questions or comments. Leave a review and I'll reply.**

**Happy Holidays**

**Benjamin236**

_Chapter 14: On going Nightmare_


	14. On Going Nightmare

**Spiraling Bat**

**I don't own Naruto or Batman or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

_Rated M for Mature. Mostly language use and blood._

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"Radio_"_

_Chapter 14:On going Nightmare_

_Story Start_

Red-X didn't know what he was getting into. Once he opened the door and walked through,the door immediately closed behind him. He looked around and noticed that the sky was dark and had a few stars in it. He guessed that this was suppose to represent night time. He also noticed the full moon was out as well.

"Okay Yakumo. Why am I here?" Red-X called out loud. Trying to see if he could pin point where Yakumo was.

"I don't trust you." Yakumo's voice replied as Red-X noticed her voice was coming from everywhere.

"Look I'm here to help you. Not fight you." Red-X called again as he started walking in this world.

"I've heard it all before." Yakumo answered as Red-X continued walking through this world.

_With Yuugao, Kurohyou, and Unkai_

The Yuugao and Kurohyou were about to follow Red-X through the door until it disappeared before their eyes. The two were now thinking of how to get to Red-X.

"Okay Unkai. What is this technique?" Yuugao questioned the current Kurama clan head.

"I guessing it's a genjutsu." Unkai said while observing the current area.

"This doesn't feel like a genjutsu." Kurohyou answered as this felt to real to be a genjutsu.

"Well the files did state Yakumo's genjutsu abilities were unmatched." Yuugao stated while remembering the files the Hokage gave her before she took the mission.

"Unmatched. Try unbelievable." Kurohyou commented as she would use Nibi's chakra but then that would only lead to questions especially since she was in Konoha.

"**I suggest trying to go through one of those doors. Maybe one of these paths may lead the way out." Nibi suggested to her container.**

_It's worth a shot. _Yugito thought before going towards a door.

"Girl. What are you planning?" Unkai asked the masked female.

"Finding a way out." Kurohyou answered before opening the door and walking through. As a few seconds later the door closed.

"She maybe right. Besides, it beats not doing anything." Yuugao said before walking towards a flight of stairs and walking upwards towards a door which was at the top. Once she reached the door she opened it and walked in.

_I might as well give it a try. If I do get out of here. I may not have to deal with those three trying to stop me. _Unkai thought before going towards a door and opening it. He started at the darkness before walking in.

_With Red-X_

So far nothing. He was trying to start a conversation with Yakumo but she continued not to answer him. Naruto was using a technique Bruce would usually do in order to pin point the person he was looking for. Right now it wasn't working seeing as she didn't want to talk.

_You think a person trapped in a mansion would want to talk._ Naruto thought to himself as he took a quick break.

"**Maybe she is use to not talking to anyone."** Kyubi stated to Naruto.

_Kyubi. Haven't heard from you in a while. I was worried._ Naruto thought to himself.

"**I need sleep just like you Naruto. Now where are we?" **Kyubi asked her container who summarized what was going on up until this point.

"**You know how to find action huh." **Kyubi remarked.

_Tell me about it. _Naruto replied before continuing his walk.

"**I'm sure you'll get out of here soon."** Kyubi said as she was now seeing what he was seeing.

_Oh I know I will. I just hope the others are alright. _Naruto thought before dodging a shuriken. Red-X looked around to see who or what threw something at him.

"**Looking for me."** a voice called from a top of a tree. Red-X looked around to see himself only wearing a grey version of his suit.

"Grey and black. A nice color." Red-X commented while looking at his double's suit.

"I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you Red-X but I was busy making my newest creation. You can call him Gurei." Yakumo stated as she appeared by the Red-X's clone.

"I don't know if I should feel honored or scared." Red-X replied.

"**Well you should be." **Gurei answered from above.

"Lets see whose better. You or my creation." Yakumo stated before disappearing.

"**I hope you do know she means me."** Gurei called before jumping off the tree and diving towards Red-X.

"Don't you know copies can never beat the original." Red-X remarked before throwing a explosive X at Gurei who took the blow head on. Red-X looked around for his clone who was no where to be seen.

_It's never this easy._ Naruto thought before going into a defensive stance and preparing himself for anything his carbon copy could throw at him.

_With Yuugao_

She had walked through the door and was ready for whatever Yakumo was going to throw at her. She looked around and noticed she was in the capital of fire country.

"Hello Cat." Yakumo called out from a top of a building.

"Why are you doing this Yakumo?" Yuugao questioned the genjutsu user.

"Why shouldn't I Cat. They were here to kill me. My own family Cat. Have you ever had to go through what I have!" Yakumo shouted at Yuugao who kept her calm.

"No I haven't but I can only tell you that this is not how you get a point across." Yuugao answered calmly.

"Your wrong Cat. This is the right way you get a point across." Yakumo stated before disappearing.

_I have a feeling that she has something planned for me._ Yuugao thought to herself as she saw a samurai in front of her. She noticed they were wearing blue and grey armor.

"Who or what are you?" Yuugao questioned the samurai who grabbed their blade and unsheathed it.

"**Less talking please. As I do not have the time for it." The samurai answered in a calm tone.**

"Very well." Yuugao replied before unsheathing her blade as well. "May I know the name of my opponent?" Yuugao asked while sliding into her kenjutsu stance.

"**You may call me Naiya." **they stated before going into their kenjutsu stance.

"Well Naiya. I am ready when you are." Yuugao said while analyzing her opponent.

"**Come at me then."** Naiya replied coldly.

"Your life not mine." Yuugao answered in a cold tone as well before charging at her opponent.

_With Kurohyou _

She was in a mountain range. She looked around and saw Yakumo was in a crater. Yugito was hesitant to go down their as she didn't know what Yakumo may have planned.

"You can come down. I promise you I won't hurt you." Yakumo stated as Kurohyou decided that she might as well comply. Kurohyou went to the crater and stood in front of Yakumo.

"Okay Yakumo. How about you tell me about yourself?" Kurohyou asked the girl who nodded in disagree.

"I rather not. Besides no one knows what's it like to have a handicap when your dream is to be a shinobi." Yakumo answered.

"I know a few shinobi who are handicap but that didn't stop them from reaching their dream." Kurohyou remarked.

"I know one as well but what happens when the person you expect to believe in you doesn't." Yakumo said before disappearing from the mountain range.

_So that's why she is angry. Who ever this person is they effected her greatly. _Yugito concluded as she heard a noise. She turned around and saw a small black and yellow dog.

"**I swear if this is a joke. I'm going to kill that girl myself." Nibi stated to her container.** As the dog started to grow and change. The dog was now the size of a house.

"**I like a hunt. Now run!" **the dog shouted before letting out a loud howl. Kurohyou immediately went into the forest area that was near the mountain range and decided to hide until she had a plan.

_Need a plan fast._ Yugito thought to herself while thinking about what jutsu she could use against this dog.

"**Come out and play!" the dog called out while walking towards the forest.**

_With Unkai_

Unkai had to admit that this wasn't his greatest idea and right now his point was being proven. He was dodging lightning bolts and right now he found a place where he could catch his breath.

"Come on Unkai. Don't you want to kill me!" Yakumo shouted coldly as she personally was in Unkai's world. His world was a terrible storm and Unkai was now hiding under a trench.

"I'm not scared of you girl." Unkai called from his hiding position.

"Really because it doesn't look like it from here." Yakumo said as it started to rain in the world.

_Their has to be a way out of here._ Unkai thought to himself as he was going to stay in the trench until the water went to his waist.

"You can't hide forever dear _uncle."_ Yakumo stated the last part with disgust as the rain started to pour faster.

_Looks like I'm going to have to move. _Unkai thought while jumping out of the trench into a tree.

"I found you." Yakumo exclaimed coldly as lightning struck the tree Unkai was in.

_Outside Kurama Manor_

Four people arrived at the manor and were shocked to see multiple bodies laying on the ground tied up. They each noticed that they wore the Kurama clan symbol on their vest.

"Seems someone made quick work of these guys." a boy commented seeing them tied up.

"Whoever they are. They must be strong to take out chunin to jonin level shinobi." another boy added on.

"Their are two more inside." a girl exclaimed while pointing inside the manor.

"Well team lets move." the fourth member of the team ordered as the three with her nodded in agreement.

"Yes Kurenai sensei." the three said before following their sensei into the manor.

_With Red-X_

His clone survived the explosive X but he wasn't shocked. After all he was modeled after him.

"You can give up now Gurei and I'll make your death honorable." Red-X stated to the clone who laughed at that thought.

"**Honor. Do you not know I'm a shinobi. We have no honor." **Gurei exclaimed while continuing his laughter.

"You see that's the thing that makes you the clone and I'm the original. _I'm not a shinobi._" Red-X said the last part coldly.

"**Please you don't have to put up a front. I know for a fact that no one would be a hero and try to save the world we live in. Heroes are extinct." Gurei stated.**

"Well consider it comeback season." Red-X replied as he went through a few hand signs.

"**Using ninjutsu I see. I thought you weren't a shinobi?" Gurei questioned.**

"Just because I'm not a shinobi doesn't mean I don't know ninjutsu. Besides there are a few ninjutsu's that I will make an exception for and this is one of them." Red-X answered as he hands went into the ram seal.

"**Surprise me then hero." Gurei replied while waiting on the attack.**

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Red-X stated as two clones appeared.

"**Two clones really. I thought you would summon more than those two." Gurei exclaimed.**

"Their all I need. Now come to my hand. Shippou Hane." Red-X called as the silver blade inside the black sheath appeared in his hands. The two clones also mimicked Red-X's actions as two blades appeared as well.

"**I'm suppose to be scared of that." Gurei said not taking the fight seriously.**

"Keep up." Red-X stated to his clones who nodded. The three Red-X's charged towards Gurei at incredible speeds. A few seconds later the three Red-X's were each standing side by side. Gurei was still standing.

"**What was that move called?" Gurei asked **to Red-X. Two of the Red-X's became smoke and dispersed.

"San Hane Kagai.(Three Wing Assault)." Red-X called as Gurei was sliced into three. Red-X noticed the forest around him started to disappear. He now was back in where he started.

"No more games Yakumo. You come face me right now!" Red-X shouted through the world hoping she would hear him.

"I have new guest to greet right now so please wait. I'm sure they will be with you shortly." Yakumo stated as Red-X saw four people appear before him. He was shocked but at the same time glad to see a few of his former classmates.

"Where are we sensei?" one Kiba Inuzuka asked his teacher.

"I wish I knew Kiba." Kurenai answered.

"Can you use your Byakugan to pierce this genjutsu Hinata? Shino Aburame asked his teammate who nodded no.

"I've tried but it seems my Byakugan is registering this place as a real world." Hinata answered.

"Real." Kurenai said not believing it.

"Yes sensei. My Byakugan see's this place as reality itself." Hinata explained.

"You might as well turn your eyes off. You'll be here for a while. Trust me." Red-X said cooly while walking over. The three genin went on guard immediately not sure whether or not he was real or an illusion.

"I mean no harm. It seems Yakumo got you guys to huh." Red-X stated.

"So it appears." Shino said to the masked man.

"How long have you been here?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know actually. Yakumo controls this 'world' so we have to play by her rules." Red-X answered as they heard a loud roar.

"What the hell was that." Kiba said to no one as they saw what appeared to be a demon with red eyes and black horns. It's entire body seemed to be made of smoke but one thing they could see is it's huge fangs coming from it's mouth.

"Another obstacle." Red-X commented while staring at the beast through his H.U.D.

"You mean you've faced obstacles before?" Kurenai asked with interest.

"Lets save the talk for later. Right now we need to take this thing down." Red-X answered.

"How?" Hinata asked not sure what to do in this type of situation.

"Not sure but I have an idea." Red-X replied as the beast charged at them with the intent on ending their lives.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**A short chapter. I trying to make this arc last another two chapters or so. Team eight is now in the mix in Yakumo's world as they are about to try to fight back Ido. Who is Yakumo's other personality. **

**Also Naruto knows ninjutsu techniques but he prefers not to use them.**

**Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply.**

_**Benjamin236**_

_Chapter 15: Just a Dream_


	15. Just a Dream

**Spiraling Bat**

**I don't own Naruto or Batman or anything else that appears in this fanfic.**

_Rated M for Mature. Mostly language use and blood._

"Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Summoning talking"**

**'Demon/Spirit/Summoning thought'**

"Radio_"_

_Chapter 15: Just a Dream_

_Story Start_

_With Red-X_

Himself and Team eight were currently dodging Ido. The beast smoke form seemed to have shifted to a physical form in order to hurt them. Ido was trying to attack Kurenai who was doing her best to stay away from Ido.

"You said you had a plan right. So what is it?" Kiba asked while throwing a few kunai at Ido who quickly changed to it's smoke form.

"It's going to take some time." Red-X answered as he was thinking of the right moment he could pull it off.

"I believe time is not on our side this day." Shino stated as he was using his insects to try to lock onto Ido.

_Where is Yugito, Yuugao, and Unkai? _Naruto asked himself as they were in this area before he went through a door.

_With Kurohyou_

"**I'm telling you. Use my chakra and we can send this puppy back to where it came." Nibi suggested to her container who was currently placing a few traps where she could.**

_As much as I would like to I can't. This is Yakumo's world remember. _Yugito said to the demon inside her.

"**So what does that mean exactly?" Nibi asked not getting what Yugito meant by that.**

_That means she can make it so I can't use your chakra._ Yugito thought while placing a explosive tag on the ground before making her way deeper into the forest.

"**Come out! Come out! Where every you are!" the dog called out while making his way through the forest.**

_Gotcha. _Yugito thought as five explosive tag's went off under the dog. The dog howled in pain for a minute or two. Yugito saw the dog now had a look of rage on his face.

"**No more games!" The dog shouted before running through the forest in search of it's prey.**

_The dog's on a rampage. Way to go Yugito. _Yugito thought to herself as she saw the dog was running around.

"**Use it to your advantage." Nibi said to her container who now had an idea.**

_I couldn't agree with you more._ Yugito thought before grabbing her tail which came off and became her whip.

"**Let's tame this dog." Nibi said as Yugito went off to finish this dog.**

_With Yuugao_

She had to admit that this samurai was good. Even if he was an illusion. She and the samurai were at a stalemate at the moment with never of the two giving up. The two then jumped back a few feet away from one another in order to think of a strategy.

_I need to finish this. I have to find the others._ Yuugao thought to herself while eying her opponent who changed his stance.

"**Be ready." Naiya **warned before charging Yuugao at a fast speed. She was able to keep up with him thanks to her ANBU training.

"I'm ending this now." Yuugao stated as she hit Naiya with a powerful diagonal slash which was able to pierce through Naiya's armor.

"**Good..job." Naiya **said before disappearing. The world around Yuugao started to shift and now she was back where she started. Yuugao looked around and saw Kurenai, team eight, and Red-X fighting off some type of beast.

_What is that? _Yuugao asked herself as Kurohyou appeared right beside her.

"It's over." Kurohyou said to herself as she saw Red-X along with a few other people fighting off some beast.

"Red-X!" Yuugao called out getting the masked man's attention. He immediately teleported over to their location.

"Where were you guys?" Red-X asked with concern in his voice.

"I was fighting a very huge dog who learned the hard way that electricity and it's tongue does not mix." Kurohyou answered as she used her whip to shock the dog on the tongue.

"I fought a samurai." Yuugao answered.

"Well I had to fight myself in a sense but now where all back here fighting this thing." Red-X said while pointing at the beast.

"Cat." Kurenai called seeing her friend appear. Yuugao went towards her friend and her genin team.

"Do you have a plan to get us out or what?" Kurohyou asked Red-X.

"I do but it's going to drain a lot of my chakra though." Red-X answered as Shippou Hane was in his hand.

"I'll look out-" Kurohyou started as a scream caught their attention. The two saw Kurenai was disappearing before their eyes.

"Sensei!" the genin's of team eight shouted not believing that their sensei disappeared.

"Team Eight. Follow me." Yuugao ordered as the genin went with Yuugao who was running away from the beast Ido.

"Stop Ido." Yakumo's voice ordered as the beast continued to run towards it's prey.

"Stop now." Yakumo's voice ordered as chain's wrapped around the beast.

"What the hell." Kiba said seeing the beast was now wrapped in chains.

"Your in my world Inuzuka. I control everything here." Yakumo said coldly.

"Let us out Yakumo. We can help you." Red-X said as he wanted to reason with her.

"Where is Kurenai sensei?" Shino asked in a calm tone.

"You _sensei _is busy at the moment but don't worry. You will be as well." Yakumo answered.

"Busy? What are you talking about?" Kiba asked before the floor below team eight give away. As all three members including Akamaru were now sent down the hole.

"Now that they are out the way. I believe Ido wants to play more." Yakumo said as the chains around Ido started to slowly go away.

"You might want to use that technique now." Kurohyou suggested to Red-X who nodded. Red-X twirled his sword so that the blade was facing the ground.

"Here we go. Sonar Wave." Red-X exclaimed as he stabbed his blade to the ground. Once the blade hit the ground silver chakra came out of the blade. The chakra was letting out a powerful screech for a few seconds. The entire world started to shatter around them. For a few seconds Red-X, Kurohyou, and Yuugao saw that they were still standing in front of Yakumo's room. Right before they could make a move the world started to reform itself around them.

"Your very interesting Red-X." Yakumo stated as they saw that she was a few feet away from them.

_A sound base technique. Interesting indeed. _Yuugao thought to herself.

"I get that a lot." Red-X said not sure what to really say.

"To bad it didn't work." Yakumo replied as Ido in it's smoke form appeared once again.

"Kill them." Yakumo ordered as Ido charged at the trio.

"Any idea's?" Red-X asked while feeling the effects of using that technique.

"Run until we think of something." Kurohyou said as they started to run away from Ido.

_With Team Eight_

The team of genin were now in a dark room. They decided to try and figure out where they were and how to get out of their.

"I feel sympathy for you. Your sensei is Kurenai after all." Yakumo stated as the room was now lit. Yakumo was now a few feet away from them.

"Sympathy? What do you mean by that exactly?" Shino questioned the genjutsu user.

"Simple eventually your sensei will give up on you." Yakumo answered.

"Kurenai sensei would never give up on us." the usual timid Hyuga replied without stuttering.

"Yeah. What gives you the right to bad mouth our sensei like that." Kiba added on as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Because I use to be her student." Yakumo answered shocking Kiba and Hinata.

"So your doing this out of revenge." Shino said trying to get some answers out of Kurenai's former student.

"Call it what you want Aburame. Just know that I'm saving you. I'm saving you from the pain your sensei gave me!" Yakumo shouted.

"Blinded by rage. I should be the one feeling sorry for you." Shino answered in a calm voice.

"Sorry. **Sorry!"** Yakumo shouted as she became Ido. **"I didn't asked for you to be sorry."**

"It appears that way." Shino answered.

"**I'll show you sorry." Ido **stated as each member of team eight was now separated from one another.

_With Kurenai_

The last thing she remembered is Yuugao coming over to her and now she's back at the manor. She saw her students were in a trance as well as Yuugao, Unkai, and the two other people.

"Why hello Kurenai." Yakumo said in a calm tone as she had a paint brush in her hand.

"Yakumo. You have to stop this." Kurenai stated seeing the painting her former student was looking at.

"Why should I Kurenai. I'm having some fun telling your students the truth." Yakumo replied while drawing Ido on to the painting. "Your students are very stubborn. They don't believe a word I said." she said while painting a line between Shino, Hinata, and Kiba.

"They know I won't abandon them." Kurenai said to Yakumo whose eyes narrowed.

"Then why abandon me then Kurenai?" Yakumo asked with anger in her voice.

"Did you think I wanted to Yakumo. I wanted you to succeed but they said your physical-" Kurenai started before being cut off.

"I'm just fine now Kurenai. I've been working out everyday since you told me I couldn't be a kunoichi. Now look at me Kurenai. Not only can I pass the genin exams but now I can keep up with chunin shinobi." Yakumo stated to Kurenai who was shocked that Yakumo was able to get over her handicap.

"Then let them go. I'm sure I can get you into the academy." Kurenai said trying to reason with Yakumo.

"I don't want your academy offer now. My dreams died that day Kurenai. The same day you also put that seal on me as well." Yakumo exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Yakumo. I'm sorry." Kurenai cried out while hugging her former student. With her concentration off the painting the others in the room were now back to reality.

"It's over." Kiba said as they were back in the real world.

"Not just yet boy." Unkai stated as he was about to run to Yakumo in a attempt to kill her.

"Not today." both Red-X and Yuugao said coldly as they had their swords pointed at his throat.

"And let that monster live to see another day. Never." Unkai said before being knocked out by Kurohyou.

"Now Yakumo. I want you to go with Red-X and his friend alright. They will get you out of Konoha and you will be able to start a new life." Kurenai said to her former student who nodded.

"Don't worry. Will take care of her." Kurohyou said trying to reassure Kurenai that Yakumo would be alright.

"Could you help me get something Kurohyou?" Yakumo asked as Kurohyou nodded. The two went out the room leaving Red-X with the leaf shinobi.

"Just who are you?" Shino asked with interest in his voice.

"A hero." Red-X answered before teleporting out of the room.

_So those two were who Black Mask sent. Maybe I will take him up on his offer after all he did say she may join their team._ Kurenai thought to herself.

"Lets leave team. Consider this B-rank mission complete." Kurenai stated to her students who were happy to complete a B-rank mission.

"Just wait until I tell my sister about this. Just imagine boy. Were on our way to the hunter's corps." Kiba said to Akamaru who was barking in agreement.

_I fell more confident now._ Hinata thought to herself as when Yakumo separated them she had to stand on her own.

"Very well." Shino said as he was ready to call it a day.

"I'll see you soon Cat." Kurenai said to Yuugao who nodded.

"I have to get him into a cell first but I'll try to see you soon." Yuugao said while picking up Unkai's body and disappearing in a leaf shushin.

"Lets go home." Kurenai said to her team who were ready to leave.

_With Red-X_

He, Kurohyou, and Yakumo were now on their way to the Wave Village. Yakumo had multiple questions about where they were going. Red-X and Kurohyou were answering her questions the best way they could.

"How many more people are their?" Yakumo asked as she had a bag with her personal belongings on her back.

"It's a few of us but were all friendly. Well except Black Mask but once you get use to him after a while." Red-X answered as they saw someone in the sky. Red-X turned on his binocular vision and saw Firefly was flying towards them.

"Firefly? What are you doing here?" Kurohyou asked in a shock tone as Gouzu rarely left the cave.

"Black Mask want you guys to go to Umi no Kuni at once." Firefly answered while handing Red-X a scroll.

"What's in Umi no Kuni?" Kurohyou asked as Red-X finished reading the scroll and put it in his pocket.

"A lead to Orochimaru." Red-X answered as Kurohyou nodded. Orochimaru was their main enemy at the moment and wanted to learn as much as they can.

"Yakumo. Firefly is going to take you back to our base. He's one of our friend if you haven't noticed." Kurohyou stated getting a nod from Yakumo.

"I understand." Yakumo replied.

"Devil Ray is already in Umi no Kuni. He asked for you two to back him up." Firefly said to Red-X and Kurohyou.

"Devil Ray?" Kurohyou asked as Red-X remembered reading about the aquatic assassin.

"Well let's move Kurohyou. We have things to do." Red-X said as the two left Firefly and Yakumo.

"Hold on to your bag and hold on tight because this is going to be fun." Firefly stated as Yakumo wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck.

"Hang on." Firefly said as he channeled fire chakra into the jet pack. They then took off into the sky and headed towards the Wave Village.

_Umi no Kuni_

A person was now rising out of the water. The person was wearing a sleek black and blue armor with blue boots,blue gauntlets. On their face was a black mask with red eyes. While on their back was a light blue jet pack. This person was Devil Ray and his current search didn't end so well. He was now on the shore looking at the sea.

_So where is this so called sea monster. _The person asked themselves before saying power down to reveal Meizu dressed in his civilian attire which was a pair of blue sandles, a pair of grey shorts, and a blue shirt.

_I might as well get some rest. Naruto and Yugito should be here in a few days or so._ Meizu thought before going into the hotel he was staying in.

_With Meizu_

He was almost at the hotel when he ran into two people on accident. He got up and apologized for bumping into them.

"It's alright. No harm done." a male with silver hair said.

"Keep lying to yourself Kimimaro." a women with long red hair said to the male.

"No one's lying Tayuya." Kimimaro answered.

"So how long have you guys been in Umi no Kuni?" Meizu asked the couple.

"We got here about two weeks ago." Kimimaro answered.

"Have you guys seen this sea monster that's suppose to be attacking the boats?" Meizu asked with interestin in his voice. Hoping to get a lead.

"Why the hell do you want to know." Tayuya replied.

"I'm searching for it myself." Meizu said to the two.

"How about we team up and try to find it together. I heard there's suppose to be a lab on one of these islands. Rumor has it the creature is suppose to live in the lab." Kimimaro replied to the former mist shinobi.

"Team up. That's so stupid." Tayuya commented.

"Hey if you guys have your own thing. I don't want to intrude. Besides two of my friends are coming to help me." Meizu said to the two.

"See he has friends coming Kimimaro." Tayuya said to the silver haired male.

"I don't mind teaming up. Were trying to find a common goal anyway." Kimimaro replied.

"Fine then." Tayuya said in a defeated voice.

"I heard this sea monster strikes at night right. So how about we go out to sea and see if we can find it." Meizu suggested to the two. More eyes the better.

"How about we do it tomorrow. We just tried searching." Tayuya replied to Meizu who nodded.

"See you tomorrow." Meizu said before leaving the two alone.

"What the fuck was that Kimimaro!" Tayuya shouted to her partner.

"We can't get into the lab due to a barrier. Besides I'm sure you sensed his chakra." Kimimaro answered in a calm tone.

"I just hope you know what your doing. I'm going to the room." Tayuya replied before leaving Kimimaro to his own thoughts. He felt a gust of wind hit him for a few seconds.

_Are our paths about to cross once again Red-X? _Kimimaro asked himself before going inside to get some rest.

_And Cut_

**Another chapter done. The next arc is about to begin and yes Kimimaro and Tayuya are back. Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply.**

**Also Devil Ray appeared in Justice League Unlimited. Meizu is no longer Number One.**

_Chapter 16: Meeting the Monster_


End file.
